The Younger Sister Of Kakashi Hatake
by Kazumi Silverwolf Hatake
Summary: What if Team Seven originally had five members? Of course there's the team leader: Kakashi, along with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. But what if another girl was thrown into the mix? What if she was not just Kakashi's little sister but a Jinchuriki just like Naruto. This is her story as she follows the path of becoming a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf.
1. Prologue

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Prologue:_

_In the history of ninja, there is the legend of the Sage of Six Paths, the Jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed Beast and how he separated the power of the ten tails to create the nine Tailed beasts. But before he did so, he had to deal with the Ten Tails that was sealed inside him. In fact, Sage of Six Paths not only separated the Ten Tails power but its personality._

_By doing so, the Ten Tails was separated into two separate beasts. One who held the unconscious and uncontrolled mind and the other that held the kind-hearted, intelligent, emotion feeling mind. By separating the beast's personality, this also caused both beasts to take a different appearance. The unconscious, untamed side turned into a ten tailed beast that had only one eye with a Sharingan that had nine tomes. The other personality took on the form of a silver/black wolf with ten tails. The wolf also had the Sharingan and also had nine tomes in each eye._

_The Sage knew that there would come a time where someone would gather all nine beasts to revive the Ten Tails. So he sealed away the Ten Tailed Wolf within a strong vessel. As for the monstrous one-eyed ten tails, he separated its powers, thus creating the nine tailed beast. The Sage hoped that the Juubi's revival would never come._

_After sealing one away and separating the other's powers, he placed the vessel in an unknown location, making sure that no one would be able to find and open the seal. The Sage did predict that one day, a child would be born and will become a Jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed Wolf. But the question remained if the child would use this power for good or for evil. And if this new Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails arise, will the other beast of the Ten Tails awaken as well._

* * *

_It's the 17 of September and inside the Konoha hospital, a woman with slate grey eyes and dark navy blue hair was sitting up, holding her newborn daughter. She had silver/grey hair with slate grey eyes. As the two sat there quietly, the door opened and an older looking man entered. Just like the infant, he too had silver/grey hair but instead had onyx eyes._

_"Sanako?" the man said quietly as he approached the bed._

_"Hi Sakumo, come meet your little girl." she told him as she kept her eyes on her daughter. "It's amazing how much she looks like you."_

_Sakumo got closer and looked down at the little bundle Sanako was holding. Sanako carefully pulled the blanket down a little to reveal the newborn's face. Once revealed, Sakumo saw the little infant looking directly at him, her slate grey eyes staring into his onyx ones._

_"She looks alike like you." Sanako told him._

_"More like you than me. She even has your eyes." Sakumo replied. "She's perfect."_

_"Yes, I agree." Sanako said._

_"So, have you chosen a name for her?" he asked._

_"Hmm, I did. I decided on the name, Kazumi." She told him. "It means Harmony and Beauty."_

_"That name is perfect. It suits her well." Sakumo told her._

_"I agree." She says._

_Sakumo carefully takes little Kazumi into his arms and allowed Sanako to lie down. As Sanako slept, Sakumo sat nearby, cradling his newborn daughter. As he held her, little Kazumi was cooing quietly as she continued to look at her father. As the two stared at each other, the door to the room suddenly opened, gaining Sakumo's attention. Sakumo glanced up to see a young boy, about fourteen or fifteen, entering. He too had silver/grey hair as well with slate grey eyes. He closed the door behind him quietly and stood there._

_"Kakashi, there you are." Sakumo told his son. "Come over and meet your new little sister."_

_Kakashi simply nodded his head and slowly approached his father and little sister. As Kakashi stood beside Sakumo, he looked down and saw his little sister looking back at him. He realized that she had the same color eyes and hair as he did._

_"What's her name?" he asks._

_"Kazumi, it means Harmony and Beauty." Sakumo replied._

_"Kazumi" Kakashi said quietly. "Hmm, it suits her."_

_"That's what I told your mother." he said smiling. "You want to hold her?"_

_"What? Me?" Kakashi says a little worried. "Are you sure?"_

_"Don't worry, you'll be fine." he told his son._

_After a minute, Kakashi finally nods in agreement. Sakumo carefully hands Kazumi to Kakashi and watched as he son held her still and carefully. It looked as if he made the simplest wrong move, he could hurt her or even drop her._

_"Don't worry Kakashi, you're doing just fine." Sakumo assured him._

_Kakashi nodded but never took his eyes off his little sister. Little Kazumi just stared up at Kakashi as he held her. Slowly Kazumi lifted her hand and placed it on Kakashi's cheek, which was covered by his dark blue mask._

_"It seems that she likes you, Kakashi." Sakumo said with a laugh._

* * *

_October 10 was a day that would never be forgotten in the Hidden Leaf Village. At first the night was calm and quiet, just like any other normal night inside the village. The full white moon was shining brightly in the dark night sky._

_But suddenly, everyone starts to look up into the sky. Many looked in horror as they saw a large fox standing not too far from the village. The Fox slowly raised it front right paw and slams it down into a nearby building, causing a shockwave or smoke and debris to push back bystanders. The ninja of the village quickly take off to protect the people and village from the demon before them._

_As this was happening, Kakashi was inside the village with his fellow ninja. Sakumo and Sanako had to leave as well, so they left Kazumi with a family friend. They knew that Kazumi would be safe here until they finished saving the village. As the woman stood there, looking out a nearby window, she is suddenly struck down and was killed in an instant._

_ The dark figure slowly approached the crib and saw little Kazumi sound asleep. In one swift movement, the shadow of the figure covered the crib. And once it moved, little Kazumi was gone. The dark figure ran out the house and escaped with the help of the cover of darkness and the village being attacked by the Kyuubi._

_Back inside the village, seeing how the danger was slowly becoming worse, Kakashi was able to escape and rushed home to make sure his little sister was all right. Once at the house, Kakashi found the body of the woman, that was suppose to be keeping an eye on Kazumi, lying in a pool of her own blood. This quickly threw Kakashi into panic mode. He rushed through the house, searching for Kazumi but she was nowhere in sight. Thinking fast, Kakashi bites his thumb and started performing hand signs._

_"Summoning Jutsu" Kakashi called out._

_After placing the palm of his hand on the ground, smoke appeared and covered the room. When the smoke finally cleared, it revealed a group of dogs standing before Kakashi. It was none other than his dog scouting team. Kakashi quickly grabbed Kazumi's blanket out of her crib and held it in front of the team._

_"We need to find Kazumi. Someone has her." he told the team._

_The dogs took in the scent of the blanket and once they found it in the air, they quickly took off. Kakashi and the team ran out of the house and started following the path were Kazumi was taken. Kakashi knew that the village was in danger but he had to find Kazumi. He had a feeling that she was in serious danger._

_Meanwhile Kazumi was placed in the middle of some sort of symbol that was on the ground. Carefully the black figure unwrapped the dark blue blanket so that Kazumi's stomach was visible. When the clouds moved away to uncover the moon, the figure's face was revealed. It was none other than the evil snake known as Orochimaru._

_"Yes. This child would do perfectly." He said to himself. "I may not have Kakashi Hatake but his little sister would make a great substitute."_

_Orochimaru soon uncovered a strange looking container and sat it before the infant. With everything in place, Orochimaru quickly started performing several hand signs. After awhile, he finally finished and placed his cold hand on Kazumi's stomach. As he held his hand there, he used his nails to pierce her stomach, instantly causing Kazumi to cry out in pain. Her wailing was a piercing loud sound but that didn't stop Orochimaru. He lifted his hand and allowed the blood to not only drop on the strange symbol below but on a symbol that was on the strange container. As soon as the blood touched the symbol, smoke started exiting it and surrounds Orochimaru and Kazumi._

_"So far so good." He says._

_Once the smoke surrounded them completely, silver chakra appeared. As the silver chakra approached Kazumi, a low feral growl could be heard. After some time, the chakra and smoke had disappeared completely. The only thing different about Kazumi was the new seal mark on her stomach. Little Kazumi was still wailing indicating that she had survived the horrible experiment. Orochimaru was amazed to see that the infant had survived his horrid experiment._

_"Excellent. The experiment was a success." He hissed._

_As Orochimaru stood there, he heard something. In the distance, he could hear howling that was heading right for the location he was. After looking into that direction for a minute, he glanced back down at the infant._

_"It appears that I have some unwelcome guests approaching." He hissed._

_A minute later, a group of dogs appeared and stopped before the wailing infant. And just after the dogs appeared, so did Kakashi. As soon as he appeared, he saw Orochimaru standing before his sister. He knew something had happened, but wasn't sure what._

_"You're Orochimaru, one of the legendary three." He says. "What have you done to my sister?!"_

_"Let's just say, I'm 'securing' her future." he responded._

_"What!" Kakashi growled._

_"Rest assured Kakashi. I will be back for her." he hissed._

_Before Kakashi could say anything else, Orochimaru vanished out of thin air. As soon he was gone, Kakashi rushed over and quickly picked up his little sister. As he tried to calm her down, he noticed the new marking on her stomach, along with the blood that was covering her. Not only that but new markings had appeared on her cheeks as well. There was __one dark blue/violet line, on each cheek. They were parallel to her eyes but slanted downward as they moved away from her mouth and nose._

_"What did he do to you, Kazumi?" he asked quietly._

_With that, Kakashi recovered her with her blanket and took off with his dog team following behind him. Within minutes, Kakashi took Kazumi to the hospital and luckily her injuries weren't life threatening. But as Kakashi was relieved that Kazumi was safe, he would soon hear bad news._


	2. Academy Student No More

**All right, so let's try this again. I have taken a few things out, so let's hope she doesn't sound like a Mary-Sue. But I didn't make her as weak or weaker than Sakura. No, I can only go so far.(Weaker than Sakura? Hell No! Never going to happen!) So here it is. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

- Kazumi

* * *

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter One: Academy Student No More_

_Since the night the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha, Kakashi learned that his father and mother (Sakumo and Sanako), had lost their lives as they protected the village, thus making Kakashi and Kazumi orphans. However, Kakashi stepped up and raised Kazumi on his own. He didn't like the idea of having his sister taken away from him, especially not after all that had happened. Kakashi hated that his sister would never know their parents like he did, and all she had to remember them was a family photo of them altogether._

_As Kazumi grew, Kakashi noticed that her markings were growing to fit her face as she did. And soon more changes occurred in her appearance. It started when she turned four. Kakashi saw that she had grew fangs, similar to the members of the Inuzuka Clan. But luckily that problem was quickly solved. Kazumi had adopted Kakashi's look and started wearing a mask, covering the lower portion of her face, thus covering her fangs and her markings. When she turned eight, Kakashi started teaching her the basic rules and regulations of being a ninja. Not only that but she started the ninja academy._

_There, she met and befriended a blonde haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki. Unlike the other students, Kazumi instantly became friends with the hyperactive knucklehead. They would study, talk, eat lunch and train together. But at the time, even though they were best friends, neither one knew that they both shared a similar secret._

* * *

_**Profile:**_

_**Name:**__ Kazumi Hatake  
__**Age:**__ 12  
__**Rank:**__ Genin  
__**Kekkai Genkai:**__ Hatake Clan's White Chakra  
__**Chakra Type:**__ Lightning (primary), Earth and Wind  
__**Abilities:**__ Average level of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, beginner swordsman, Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, below average level of Genjutsu.  
__**Personality:**__ Normal, but usually quiet. Has somewhat of a similar demeanor as Kakashi but is a slight bit more out-going.  
__**Appearance:**__ A smaller, younger, female copy of Kakashi. She has the same silver hair and has an athletic build for a twelve year old. She wears a dark, navy blue mask connected to a no-sleeve t-shirt. Over that she wears a dark, navy blue shirt with a grey patch on the shoulders, dark navy blue pants and shoes with dark navy blue armbands that covered her forearms. She also has both ankles wrapped in bandages. (__**A/N similar to younger Kakashi's old attire)**_

* * *

_**Kazumi's Point of View:**_

_The following morning, I got up early and quickly got dressed in my normal clothing. Once finished, I quickly brushed out my hair and placed it in a low, tight ponytail. I had some to hang loosely on both sides of my face and a few hung over my forehead. I took my headband and tied it over the bangs on my forehead but made sure it didn't cover my hair that hung on the sides._

_"Kazumi, breakfast is ready!" I heard Kakashi yell._

_"I'm coming, Onii-chan!" I yelled back. I exited my room and made my way into the kitchen. "Good morning, Onii-chan." I told him as I entered._

_"Morning, Imouto." He said happily. "Sleep well?"_

_"Yeah, I did." I said as I sat down. "What about you?"_

_"The same." He says. "So, I heard from your teachers that you graduated the academy with high scores. Both on the physically and the written tests."_

"Yeah, I did. I scored higher than all the girls." I explained. "I even surpassed Sakura Haruno. But I have to admit, she's a pretty smart girl."

_"Hmm, that's something." Kakashi said. "Well, you have certainly made me proud, Kazumi. And I know Otou-san and Okaa-san would be too."_

_"Mm, I'm glad." I said happily as I sent Kakashi a smile._

_"Well, you don't want to be late today, so eat up." he says as he returns the smile._

_"You're right I don't. We are being assigned to our teams today." I said as I picked up my chopsticks to eat._

_Kakashi and I both pulled down our masks and began eating out breakfast. Once finished, I quickly placed my bowl in the sink and left to brush my teeth. I replaced my mask over my face and made sure it was secure and straight. Kakashi and I left our apartment and started walking down the streets of Konoha. Kakashi was reading his book while I walked beside him. In no time at all, we were at the academy._

_"Okay Kazumi, I'll be here to pick you up later, okay." Kakashi told me._

_"Okay Onii-chan, I'll see you later." I told him._

_Before I left, I gave him a quick hug, in which he gladly returned. Once he released me, I quickly took off and headed towards the academy. Kakashi turned around and proceeded to the Memorial Stone like usual. When I entered the classroom, I took my seat next to Hinata._

_"Morning, Hinata." I said as I took my seat._

_"Good morning, Kazumi." Hinata said quietly._

_We all just sat there as we waited for Iruka Sensei to appear. Suddenly Naruto ran into the room and took his seat, which was next to Sasuke Uchiha. Pretty soon Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno entered and were arguing about who Sasuke loved more. I swear that these fan-girls were getting on my last nerve. Yeah I admit that Sasuke had good looks, but the dude wasn't a freakin' god or something. If you asked me, he was __way__ too emo to me. Before long Iruka sensei appeared and stood before the class as he held a scroll out in front of him._

_"Okay everyone, let's settle down now." Iruka sensei said. "Today I will be placing you all into your assigned teams. So let's begin. Team One…"_

_Iruka sensei continued to call out names and I had yet to hear my name. But I made sure I was paying close attention so I wouldn't miss it. In fact, I was a little restless and was ready to find out who my teammates were going to be._

_"Okay, Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" there was a sudden pause. I heard a loud thump and when I looked down, I saw that Sakura had slammed her head down onto the desk. "Sasuke Uchiha…" there was another loud thud, but this time it was Naruto._

_"__Oh, poor Naruto. He got stuck with the gloomy Uchiha and the miss know-it-all Haruno.__" I thought to myself._

"And Kazumi Hatake." Iruka finished. As soon as I heard my name, my eyes narrowed right toward Haruno and Uchiha.

"_Damn it! I should have never thought of anything._" I scolded myself. When I looked down, I spotted Naruto, who was sending me a huge smile. I sent him back my signature eye-smile as I slightly nodded my head.

* * *

_After being assigned to our teams, Iruka sensei dismissed the class. However, he told us to wait here and wait for our sensei. I looked up to see Naruto putting an eraser on top of the door._

_"Naruto, what are you doing?" I asked._

_"Heh, I'm getting our sensei back for being late." Naruto replied._

_"He's a high level ninja, a Jounin." Sasuke said plainly. "You really believe he's going to fall for something as stupid as that."_

_"Sasuke's right." Sakura added._

_Naruto just ignored Sasuke's and Sakura's comments as he continued to get the eraser to stay in place. While he was doing so, we suddenly started hearing footsteps. Naruto quickly jumped from the chair and ran back to his seat to watch his prank play out. When the door opened, I found that the eraser fell onto an all-too-familiar silver haired ninja._

"Hmm, how can I put this?" He says as he places a hand on his chin, like he was deep in thought. "My first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots."

A look of depression, as well as an anime drop, appeared over Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. I on the other hand just had a laid back look, just like Kakashi always had on his face. I soon saw Kakashi look up at me. For a quick second, I saw him sent me a smile. He was quick enough so the others didn't see. I quickly nodded my head, making sure the others didn't see as well.

"Okay, all of you meet me on the roof." He tells us and soon leaves the room.

"_Wow. My big brother is my new sensei. What are the odds of that ever happening?_" I thought to myself as I started to leave the room.

* * *

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves?" He said. "One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." He explained.

"Why don't you tell us some first?" Naruto stated. "Before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work."

"Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that." He started. "My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"Hatake?" Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke stated together. They all looked right at me. I just had a plain look on my face as I looked towards our sensei. I soon glanced out the corner of my eye to see them all staring at me.

"What?" I ask plainly.

"You have the same last name as Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah. He's my older brother." I said quietly.

"Older brother!" they all exclaimed again.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Your turn. You on the right, you're first." Kakashi told us.

"Believe it. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei bought me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the "greatest" Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important."

"_Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way_." Kakashi thought. "Alright; next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like, uh I mean the person that I like is….. (Looks over towards Sasuke with a smile). Uh, my hobbies are…. (Still glancing towards Sasuke). My dream for the future is (glancing at Sasuke and looks like she was going to explode into a fit of giggles).

"And, what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!" she said with hate.

I saw Naruto's eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head. He couldn't believe Sakura just said that about him. I just shook my head, noticing that Sakura didn't even answer everything she was supposed to. All she did was look towards Sasuke. Oh man; and she's my partner. I was in trouble.

"_Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninja training_." Kakashi thought. "Okay, next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said.

"_Geez, I hope he doesn't mean me._"Naruto thought.

"_Sasuke is so hot._" Sakura thought.

"_Man, he is so damn depressing._" I thought.

"_Just as I thought._" Kakashi thought. "Okay, Kazumi, you're next."

"Right. My name is Kazumi Hatake. I like training and relaxing. I dislike many things, especially people who tend to pick on me or my friends. My hobbies are many things but mostly studying. And my future dream is to become a great kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf." I said.

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas." Kakashi sensei said. "We will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." Kakashi sensei answered.

"What, what, what, what?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi told us.

"Huh? Survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice." Sakura exclaimed. "We already did this stuff back at the academy. That's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi explained.

"So, what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly Kakashi sensei started laughing. We all just sat there as we tried to figure out what was so funny about the question Naruto just asked.

"Hey what's so funny? That was a normal question." Sakura said.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." Kakashi said as he chuckled but quickly stopped. "Of the 28 graduates who just came here, only nine, maybe ten, will actually be accepted as Genin, the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass/fail test. And the chance that you'll fail is at least 66 percent." He explained. "See, didn't I tell you wouldn't like it."

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here. What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh that? That's was just to select candidates who might become Genin, or not. That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail." Kakashi answered. "Be at the designated training spot at 5 am, and bring your ninja gear. So that's it, you're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving the four of us on the roof. I just sat there, wondering what on earth Kakashi had planned for tomorrow. He never tells me anything unless it was need to know. So I was pretty much left in the dark just like the others.

"_Hmm, knowing Onii-chan, he won't be going easy on us._" I thought to myself.


	3. Kakashi's Survival Test

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Two: Kakashi's Survival Test_

After Kakashi disappeared, there was a brief silence between the four of us. I guess we were all contemplating on what the challenge would be tomorrow. I just released a held breath and started looking up towards the cloudless blue sky. I knew Kakashi was sort of a master of mind games, and boy was he showing that right now.

"Hey, Kazumi? Any idea what's happening tomorrow?" Naruto asks, with Sakura and Sasuke all staring at me.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Kakashi sensei is your brother, so uh I thought that maybe you could tell us what he has planned for the survival test." Naruto said with the others nodding in agreement. "You know, so we can be ready for tomorrow."

"Sorry, but I have no clue." I told them.

"What! How can you not have anything to tell us?!" Sakura yelled. "I mean for crying out loud, you live with him! What, you think you're too good to tell us anything? Huh? Is that it?"

"Even if that were true, that doesn't mean he tells me everything!" I shot back. "How about you just get ready for tomorrow and stop breathing down my damn neck for everything. After all, you believe I'm no better then you or your precious Sasuke."

With that, I got up and walked away, leaving them still sitting down. I didn't need to sit there and listen to Sakura's constant babbling. Why should I help her anyway? Yeah, we were teammates but she thought she was better than everyone else. Well, except Sasuke.

"That was cold Sakura." Naruto told. "Kazumi-chan! Kazumi-chan, wait!" Naruto yelled as he took off to catch up with me. Now Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones there.

"Geez, that girl is nothing but trouble. She's just like Naruto." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I really think that was unnecessary." Sasuke tells her as he stands up. "You really shouldn't have done that. Yeah she may live with him, but in truth, he may not tell her everything. And if you had paid any attention, you would have noticed that she was shocked to see him when he entered."

With that said, Sasuke proceeded to leave. Now only Sakura was sitting there, alone. As she did, she recapped on what Sasuke had told her. And after thinking about it, she thought that she was a little hard on Kazumi. Sasuke had a point, she lived with him but that doesn't mean that he tells her everything.

"I'm going to have to apologize to her tomorrow. After all, she's my teammate and I need her in order to pass the test tomorrow." Sakura thought. "Then first thing when I see her, I'm going to apologize."

Sakura soon gets up and leaves the roof of the school. She knew she would see Kazumi tomorrow but as for now, she needed to get ready for the survival test. Who knows what would happen, so she needed to make sure she had everything.

* * *

_**Kazumi's Point of View:**_

_After walking away from Sakura, I chose to just walk around the streets of Konoha. As I walked down the main road, I heard a familiar voice calling out for me. I stopped and glance back to see Naruto running as he tried to catch up with me._

_"Hmm? Naruto?" I said quietly to myself. Before long, he stopped right in front of me. "Naruto? What is it?"_

_"I wanted to apologize." He said. "I really shouldn't have asked that question. If I hadn't then maybe Sakura wouldn't have…"_

_"Stop right there, Naruto." I told him. "You did right to ask. And I answered. But Sakura was the one who pushed it. So you have nothing to apologize for."_

_"Are you sure, Kazumi-chan?" he asked._

_"I'm positive." I assured him. "Look, just remember this. Come tomorrow, ready and focused. And definitely don't forget your ninja gear."_

_"Right! I got it, Kazumi-chan!" he said happily._

_"Good. Now, make sure you get some rest." I told him as I turned my back but kept my eyes on him. "And I'll see you tomorrow."_

_With that, Naruto and I went our separate ways, heading home. As I walked forward, I glanced out of the corner of my eye, watching as Naruto disappeared in the crowd. I just smiled to myself and turned my head forward. Instead of heading home, I stopped at the stream. I sat down near the water and just let my feet get wet. I just sat there, enjoying the sun._

_"__Okay. I don't need to get myself rattled up over nothing." __I thought. "__All I need to do is worry about the survival test tomorrow. I just hope it goes well.__"_

_After sitting there for a few minutes more, I jumped out of the water, placed my shoes back on and headed home. The remainder of the day, I made sure I packed everything I needed. I knew tomorrow was going to be quite interesting._

* * *

_The next morning, I got up early and finished getting my stuff ready. I soon left the apartment, already knowing that my brother was going to be late._When I arrived, I found that I was the first one there. So I sat my bag down and laid back on it. Before long, Sasuke had appeared. Soon Sakura showed up and then Naruto. As I sat there, I made sure not to make any kind of eye contact with Sakura. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps approach me. I peeped out the corner of my eye to see it was Sakura.

"Um, Kazumi." She said quietly.

"Hmm?" I answered as I looked up at her with one eye.

"Uh, about yesterday." She started. "Look, I'm sorry for my attitude and for what I said to you. I shouldn't have and I was out of place. Do you forgive me?"

"Sure, I forgive you." I told her as I lazily lay back on the ground with my hands under my head. "Besides, I'm not mad about that anymore. I'm over it."

I saw and heard her release a sigh of relief as she stood there. I reclosed my eyes and wondered who could have gotten her to apologize so quickly. I knew Naruto was with me so the only person left would be Sasuke. But why would he even say anything, he hated me. We all just sat there, waiting for Kakashi to show up, but we soon ended up waiting for over three hours.

"Okay, explain something to me. How come you can be early but your brother is late!" Naruto asks.

"Beats me, I haven't the slightest clue." I told him. After sitting there for a little longer, Kakashi finally appears.

"Kakashi sensei, you're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Yeah sorry about that. You see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around to get here." He lied.

"Ha, yeah right." Sakura and Naruto stated.

"Okay, your assignment is very simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me." Kakashi explained as he held out three silver bells. "That's all there is to it. And if you can't get them before noon, then you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

"Wait a minute, there's four of us. How come there are only three bells?" Sakura asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post, ultimately disqualifying you for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all three of you can flunk out too." Kakashi explained. "You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto added.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers." Kakashi said. "When I say start, you can begin."

Without wasting any time, Naruto quickly runs forward and tries attacking Kakashi sensei. However, Kakashi sensei easily got behind him and caught the weapon, holding it to the back of Naruto's head. His movements were so fast that I hardly even saw a thing.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say_ start _yet." Kakashi told him. "But you came with the full extinct of destroying me so, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Now, get ready. And, start!"

In an instant, we all jumped away from Kakashi sensei and started hiding. However, Naruto was the only one who decided to fight Kakashi sensei head on. But instead of getting ready, Kakashi sensei took out a book and started back on his reading. Naruto rushed forward and sent out powerful kicks and punches, but Kakashi sensei was able to dodge every single one of them. When Naruto sent a punch forward, Kakashi sensei disappeared behind him.

"_Damn it, I need to move now._" I thought.

Just before Kakashi sensei could attack, I quickly jumped out of my hiding spot and rushed over towards Naruto. In a swift movement, I jumped into the air, caught a hold of Naruto and landed a few feet away from where Kakashi was crouching. I continued to carry Naruto until we were out of Kakashi's sight. Once I landed behind some bushes, I pulled Naruto to his feet. We stood there, glancing towards where Kakashi was still standing.

"That was way too close." I breathed out.

"Wow. Thanks for the save, Kazumi-chan." Naruto said happily.

"No problem, Naruto. But listen, we're going to have to work together if we are to get those bells." I explained to him.

"Huh, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. But first, we need to find Sasuke and Sakura. Once we do, we need to come up with a strategy with them." I explained.

"Hmm, right." he said.

"I'll go look for Sakura and you go search for Sasuke." I instructed him.

"Right." he said quickly.

With that, we both disappeared and went looking for our teammates. A few minutes later, I was able to find Sakura. She was hiding underneath a bush, poorly I might add. I quickly got close to her and crawled underneath with her.

"Sakura listen, we need to work together in order for us to get a bell." I whispered to her. "Trust me, it's the only way."

"What? You are still trying to get a bell?" she asked.

"Damn it Sakura wake up. We need to get those bells or we all fail. Now get from under here and let's go." I told her as I grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bush.

"Hey!" she snapped.

I crawled from underneath the bush as I held a firm grip of Sakura's arm. As soon as we were both up, leaves suddenly started circling around us. I quickly felt chakra lingering around them and knew that it was actually a Genjutsu and not just the wind blowing the leaves like that. I had to release this technique or I was done for.

"_Not a chance Kakashi_." I thought as I made the ram sign. **"Release!"**

"Oh no, Sasuke's in trouble! I have to go save him!" she yelled as she panicked.

"Sakura, no don't! That was nothing but an illusion." I tried to explain to her.

However, Sakura ignored me and ran off, leaving me alone. I couldn't believe she just did that. As I stood there, I felt a presence behind me. I simply shook my head and slowly turned around to see my brother standing a few feet away from me. He was still reading that damned perverted, kami-awful book of his. I just folded my arms, obviously irritated.

"Damn it, Sakura. You're so gullible, especially when it comes to Sasuke." I mumbled to myself. "How the hell did she even graduate from the academy anyway?"

"Got ya, Imouto." Kakashi said.

"Heh, really? Are you sure about that?" I asked him. He just gave me a sort of questioning look. "Sorry Onii-chan, but I don't have time to be captured by you. I'm not finished yet."

I just gave him a small smile and gave him a simply wink of an eye. Suddenly I exploded into a puff of smoke. It was none other than a shadow clone. Kakashi just stood there, looking in the same spot my clone was standing not too long ago.

"_Hmm, nicely done, Kazumi."_ He thought.

I was on the other side of the field where I found Naruto hanging upside down from a tree. I couldn't help but laughed to myself in my head. Seeing Naruto like that was pretty funny. I quickly pulled myself together, took out a kunai knife and jumped into the air. I sliced through the rope and caught Naruto before he could crash into the ground.

"Thanks, Kazumi-chan." He said happily.

"No problem, Naruto." I told him. "But now I need your help."

"Sure, what you need?" he asks as he finishes untying his ankles.

"Okay, we don't have much time." I told him. "But we need to find Sakura and Sasuke and get them to work together with us. This isn't an option; it's now our main concern."

"Right, I'm with you." he says.

"Okay, now follow me." I told him.


	4. The Final Verdict

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Three: The Final Verdict_

Naruto and I quickly disappeared and went to search for Sasuke and Sakura once more. When we finally found them, we found Sakura lying on the ground while Sasuke was in the ground. Apparently Onii-chan used his Headhunter Jutsu on him. I couldn't help but laugh inside my head. Now this was funny as hell. The all-powerful Uchiha incased in hole. I just remained quiet and approached the trapped Uchiha.

"Are you about ready to abandon your lone wolf act, Uchiha?" I asked. "Have you finally realized that teamwork is the last and only choice?"

"Hn." Was he's response.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and kneeled down to look Sasuke dead in the eyes. While I was doing so, Naruto was trying to get Sakura to wake up. Sasuke and I continued to glare at one another. I was getting really tired and annoyed with this emo kid. He always thought he was superior to everyone, and that especially went for his teammates.

"Look, neither one of us will get a bell unless we work together. But apparently you are too freakin stubborn to realize this yourself!" I yelled. "This exercise was created to help us realize that teamwork is the only way to complete the mission or any mission for that matter!"

"Hn, you're too weak. You and the others will only slow me down." Sasuke stated. I narrowed my eyes even more.

"That's it!" I yelled as I stood up. I walked over to Sakura and kneeled down to her down form. "Sakura! Wake the hell up!"

With that, Sakura quickly shot up and quickly got to her feet. All the while, she franticly looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Seeing that she was up, I walked back over to Sasuke and got him out of his earth bound prison. Once everyone was up, Sasuke was about to walk away but I caught him by his shirt and turned him around so he was facing me.

"Look here Uchiha! I won't tell you again!" I growled. "If we are to get those bells, we need to work together! And I'm tired of preaching this to you!"

"And like I told you, I don't need your help!" he growled back.

"You're nothing but a stubborn asshole!" I snapped back. "You continue to tell us that you're the best. And yet, I don't see a bell that proves that fact!"

"Why you…?" he growled.

As we stood there arguing and glaring angrily at each other, I heard the sound of the timer going off. I just swore in my head. I couldn't believe that I just wasted the remaining small amount of time arguing with a obstinate Uchiha. When I released Sasuke's shirt, he simple turned around and proceeded back to the poles with Sakura following closely behind him. She looked like a loss, love struck puppy.

"Damn Uchiha." I mumbled as I started walking with Naruto right beside me. Before long we reached the poles and just sat there.

"Oh my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" Kakashi told us. "By the way, I have an announcement about this exercise. None of you…need to worry about going back to the academy."

"YEEAH!" Naruto cheered.

"THIS ROCKS! IT MEANS ALL FOUR OF US…" Sakura and Naruto cheered together.

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless." Kakashi finished for them. "None of you will ever be a shinobi! Just give up!"

"What do you mean, 'give up'?" Naruto screamed. "Give me a break! Okay, so none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells…..but why the hell should we quit over that?"

"Because, not one of you…. has what it takes!" Kakashi answered him.

With that said, Sasuke rushed forward to attack Kakashi. However, he's attempt only ended with him being caught. Kakashi slammed him into the ground and placed his foot on top to keep him in place. Sasuke could only growl in frustration as he was held there.

"What you are, are a bunch of spoiled brats!" Kakashi muttered.

"Don't step on Sasuke! GET OFF OF HIM!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura! You ignored Naruto, countless times when he needed your help. You kept your attention mainly on Sasuke, even though you didn't know where he was. Throughout the exercise, you have abandoned not only Naruto but Kazumi as well. Naruto! You tried to do it single-handedly, when it should have been done with the work of all four of you." Kakashi lectured. "Sasuke! You had already decided that the other three were weak and would only be in your way. You felt that it was only about you and that you were going to succeed. And you, Kazumi! You were the only one who suggested teamwork and constantly tried to pull your teammates into the plan. However, you cannot allow your emotions to get the better of you. You are a team. Work as one."

I just sat there quietly. Kakashi was right. I had a problem with my emotions and I knew they could get the best of me. I soon glanced down at Sasuke and saw that he finally realized what I have been trying to tell him all along. Even Sakura and Naruto had glum looks on their faces. About time they finally figured it out.

"Here's an example for you." I heard Kakashi say. He pulled out a kunai and brought it forward, holding it close to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura! Kill Kazumi and Naruto right now or Sasuke dies."

"What!" Sakura gasped.

"You see, this what can happen on missions." Kakashi told us. "You can find yourself in a situation like this and in the end, someone ends up dead."

Kakashi soon pulls the kunai knife away and places it back into his pouch. He soon got off of Sasuke and walked over to the Memorial Stone. As he stood there, he placed his hand on it. I just looked down as I slowly returned back to my feet.

"This stone. Have you realized all the names covering it?" He asks. "These names are the Heroes of our Village."

"That's it! I just made up my mind! I'm going to have my name on the stone!"" Naruto cheered loudly.

"No you don't, Naruto." I said quietly, catching his, Sasuke's and Sakura's attentions.

"Huh? How come, Kazumi-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"All these names are of ninja that were K.I.A." Kakashi answered. "And among them includes the names of my best friends."

"_Not just his friends, but our parents names are on the Memorial Stone as well._" I thought.

"Uh, what's K.I.A?" Naruto started.

"Kill in Action." I stated simply. With that said, everyone quickly became quiet. And it was quiet for a good minute but soon Kakashi broke that silence.

"I'll give you guys one more chance." Kakashi told us. "You may eat the bentos, but if you share with Naruto, you will automatically fail. This is his punishment for trying to eat them all by himself."Kakashi handed Sasuke, Sakura and I a bento box and disappeared. I just stood there looking at the box for a minute.

"I can go without lunch…no problem!" Naruto laughed. As I stood there, I heard Naruto's stomach as clear as day. After hearing Naruto's stomach, I picked up my bento box, opened it and walked over to Naruto. Within seconds, I was standing right before my tied up best friend.

"Open up." I said quietly.

"Huh? Wha…." Naruto started to say but was stopped as soon as I popped a rice ball into his mouth.

"Now, hurry and swallow." I told him.

"Kazumi, Kakashi-sensei said…" Sakura started but was stopped when I raised one hand into the air at her.

"Kakashi-sensei is probably far away right now. Besides, we can't have Naruto fight on a empty stomach. We are going to need his help if we are to snag those bells." I explained.

I continued to feed Naruto as well as eating a little myself. Before long I saw Sakura stand up and stated feeding Naruto some rice. After a minute, Sasuke finally joined. As the three of us ate and feed Naruto, there was a sudden explosion that caught us all off guard. We turned around to see Kakashi had appeared with dark clouds around him.

"You… You all disobeyed my orders!" he yelled.

I dropped my bento box, quickly turned around and stood in a ready stance. Sakura and Sasuke did the same as we all stood there, standing in a protective stance as we shield Naruto.

"You said we should all work as a team!" I stated determinedly. "So we are!"

"And that meant we need everyone to do their part, including Naruto." Sasuke added.

"So we couldn't let our teammate starve!" Sakura added.

"Yeah, yeah, all for one and one for all!" Naruto yelled.

"So you all agree with this?" he asked.

"Yes!" we all yelled.

"Fine. Then you all…" Kakashi growled. "…pass."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You pass." Kakashi said again.

"Okay, but, but how?" she asked.

"You've all taken a big step forward by showing me you care for one another." Kakashi explained. "Ninjas who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are considered trash. This is true; however… those who do not care for and don't support their fellow teammates are worse than trash."

I looked at my teammates and watched as their faces lit up a little. At least they understood the lesson. I just hope it stays with them. I was already given this lecture and knew everything about it. In fact, I also decided to live up to this, just like my brother. I then took out a kunai and cut Naruto free.

"This exercise is now concluded." Kakashi told us as he walked over and stood beside me. "Ready to head out, Imouto?"

"I'm ready whenever you are, Onii-chan." I told Kakashi. "I'll catch you later guys."

With that, Kakashi and I disappeared. But a few seconds later, we reappeared inside a different training ground. Once there, Kakashi and I created some space between us. We just stood there, looking back at each other.

"Okay, Imouto. Are you ready for a sparring match?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"All right, we'll start with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." He told me. "This also means that you can use your weapons. Understand?"

"Understood." I stated sternly.

"All right them." Kakashi said. "Come at me and don't hold back."

Kakashi and I just stood there, not attempting to look away. A few moments later, I rushed forward. Once I was within arm's reach, I sent a kick to Kakashi's side. Of course, he caught my foot and pushed me away. I flipped myself up and landed on my feet. I jumped up into the air and threw a couple of shuriken his way. Instead of jumping out the way, he took out a kunai and reflected them.

"Ugh! _Give me a break. Damn show off!_" I growled in my head. I quickly performed a few hand signs for my next move. **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

With that said, two clones appeared. We landed on the ground in a straight line. We moved forward and surrounded my brother in a triangular formation. While still in the formation, we began to run around him. As our speed increased, I began to perform another set of hand signs. As soon as I completed it, I was ready to attack. But before I did, I performed the spar sign.

My clones and I continued to run while Kakashi stood there. He was about to take out his book when he spotted something coming right towards him from overhead. He looked up to find a clone of mine hovering above him. She was holding the spar sign and was looking directly at him.

"Now!" we all exclaimed. **Wind Style: Wind Dragon Breath!"**

From my clone high in the air, along with me and my clones on the ground, we all blew out strong jets of wind. Our attacks were aiming straight for Kakashi. Our attacks collided, creating a large gust of air that made a small crater in the earth. Once the dust settled, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. I looked around but didn't see him.

"_Come on, come on. Where did he go?_" I asked myself, still looking around. My question was answered when I felt my ankle grabbed. "_Oh, damn it._"

Before I could do anything, Kakashi pulled me down. Now I was stuck in the ground, just like the Uchiha was not too long ago. I looked up to see Kakashi kneeling right beside me. He had his eye-smile expression on his face. As I stared at him, I just narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I think he knew I was laughing at the Uchiha for falling into his trap. Now here I was in the same damn predicament.

"You should watch your surroundings, Imouto." He taunted.

"Heh, I'm not done yet, Onii-chan." I stated in the same tone.

"Huh?" he asked.

As I looked at him, I sent him the same look right back. Suddenly, I disappeared into a cloud of white smoke. It was a clone. I reappeared with my sword drawn, aiming to strike Kakashi. As I closed the gap, Kakashi returned back to his full height and turned to look at me. He took his kunai and blocked my sword. I pushed against it, trying to break his defense. But in the end, I lost that fight and was sent to the ground. I just sat there as I looked at Kakashi, who was kneeling in front of me.

"Darn it. I almost had you!" I groaned as I folded my arms.

"Heh, almost." He said, sending me his smile of his. "You're certainly improving, so you just might get me one day."

"Hmpf, one day?" I scoffed as I turned my head to the side. "I hate losing, especially to you."

"Well, you hate it when I let you win too." He pointed out. I kept my head turned to the side but I looked towards his direction and narrowed my eyes. "Don't worry, you'll get better. Just keep training." He said as he gently ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, you're right." I told him as my expression softened. "I just want to become a strong ninja. Just like you, Otou-san and Okaa-san."

"Hmm? I see." Kakashi said quietly. "Don't worry, you will."

"Huh?" I replied.

"You'll get strong, stronger than you could ever imagine." He assured me. "But like I said, you must continue to train and study hard in order to do so."

"Right." I said, nodding my head.

"_You may not know it, but you just may surpass me._" Kakashi thought. "Come on, let's head home. After all, we start our missions together."

"Yeah." I said, jumping back to my feet. Kakashi and I soon left the training grounds, heading home.


	5. Nightmares and Missions

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Four: Nightmares and Missions_

_Kazumi's Point of View, Dream Sequence:_

_I found myself walking out into a large open field. It was night but the light from the full moon lighten the entire area. I continued to move forward but something caught my attention. I looked ahead to see a dark figure standing near the trees. The only thing I could make out was their eyes. They were a bright, golden, yellow color with a slit down the middle of both of them. To be honest, they definitely looked like snake eyes._

"_Kazumi." A hissing voice came from the figure. "Kazumi."_

_I just stood there, staring. For some reason I couldn't move. My mind was telling me to do so but my body didn't register the command at all. I knew I had to stay calm. I couldn't allow fear to be shown on my face or in my eyes for that matter. Showing any kind of emotion, necessary or not, was a sign of weakness. Yeah, it was easier to think it then actually doing it._

"_Who… who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked, making my voice sound a little braver than I felt._

"_Very soon, you will be mine." The voice hissed._

"_Who are you?" I growled._

_At this point, I was becoming irritated. Fear was slowly disappearing. I wanted answers and this figure wasn't giving me anything. As I stood there, I suddenly felt an eerie presence. I also started hearing feral growling coming from behind as well. I slowly turned my head and glanced back. To my surprise, I found a large silver wolf standing there, baring its bright white canines. I also realized that the wolf had markings on its face, similar to my own. The wolf suddenly turned its sights onto me. Its liquid silver eyes staring into my slate gray ones._

"_Kazumi Hatake." I heard the wolf growl._

_I just stood there, quiet. Now I really couldn't move. Suddenly the large wolf lunged forward. I closed my eyes and waited for the wolf to attack me, but nothing happened. I slowly reopened my eyes and found the wolf running after the dark figure that stood across the field. Before the wolf reached the figure, everything went blank._

_End of Dream Sequence:_

When I woke up, I found myself staring at the ceiling inside my room. Sweat was covering my face, my heart was racing and I was out of breath. "That stupid dream again." I mumbled to myself.

I turned my head and saw it was only ten minutes till five. As I lay there, I raised my shirt to look at my stomach. And there, I saw that the sealing mark had manifested. But as soon as I calmed myself down, it vanished. I just released a puff of air and pulled my shirt down. About fifteen minutes later, I soon got up and started getting ready. After getting dressed in my normal attire, I decided I would take a little walk. And just in case Onii-chan got up before I got back, I left him a note on the kitchen table.

I quietly left the apartment and began walking down the streets of Konoha. Even though it was early, I saw there were a few people walking around. I simply nodded as I walked pass them and proceeded forward. Before long I made it to the Memorial Stone. I sat right in front of it, Indian-style. I bowed my head and said a small prayer before opening my eyes and lifting my head up.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san. I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner. It's been awhile and a lot has happen since my last visit." I said quietly. "For one, I graduated the academy in the top five of my class and becoming a Genin. And get this, Onii-chan is my sensei, can you believe it. I know you both would be proud of Onii-chan and I."

I just sat there with a smile on my face, even though it couldn't be seen. I placed a hand on the stone and just rubbed it gently. I soon just let the smile disappear and just placed my normal, plain laid back look back on.

"I really miss you both." I said quietly. "I just wish I could have gotten to know you both a little better, like Onii-chan does. But I want you both to know that I'm really proud of you both and I always will be."

I sat there for about an hour, but it didn't feel that long. Before long, I soon got up from my seat. I knew if I wasn't back on time, Onii-chan would come out looking for me. Before I left, I walked closer to the stone and placed my hand on the two names that were right next to each other.

"I promise I'll be back soon. And I'll tell you more stories. Take care, Otou-san, Okaa-san." I said quietly. I let my fingers drag off the stone as I walked away. I proceeded to leave the Memorial Stone and made my way back home. When I entered, I saw Onii-chan walking away from the stove, carrying two plates of pancakes.

"Morning, Onii-chan." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Imouto, right on time." Kakashi said and sent me a smile. "I just finished making breakfast."

"Hmm, I see. And I'm surprised to see that you didn't burn down the kitchen this time." I said, sending him a smile as I took a seat.

"Come on, Imouto. You know I'm a great cook." Kakashi said.

"Yeah you are." I agreed. "But when it comes to certain things, you might just want to give up on them." I laughed, causing him to laugh too. Once we finished eating breakfast and cleaning up ourselves and the dishes, Kakashi and I exited our apartment.

"I'll meet you and the others in a little bit, okay Imouto." He told me.

"Okay, Onii-chan. See you in a little bit." I replied.

With that, Kakashi disappeared. I turned around and proceeded to head in the opposite direction. As I walked down the street, the image of that black figure and those golden-yellow, snake eyes continued to flash in my head. No matter what I did, I could not get the thought to stay away. I decided to take a little detour, so I went to the training grounds. I sat down underneath one of the tree and just allowed my mind to roam freely a bit. For awhile it was quiet, but it suddenly came to a halt.

"_**Kazumi Hatake."**_

I quickly shot open my eyes and shook my head a little. I started scanning the area but found and sensed no one around. I just sighed to myself and tried to get my mind off anything that was distracting. Mainly that dream. After a few minutes more, I finally got up and started moving to go meet up with my teammates.

* * *

"Kazumi-chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw me approaching him and the others.

"Hey, Naruto." I said quietly.

"You're late, Kazumi." Sakura said afterwards.

"Whatever Sakura, I know." I replied.

I really didn't care that I was late, so I didn't bother arguing with her. I took a seat on the bridge and sat Indian-style. I placed my hands on the back of my head and just leaned against the banister of the bridge. About an hour and fifteen minutes later, Kakashi finally appeared.

"Good morning, everyone." He said as he stood on top of the pole, above the bridge.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto both exclaimed together.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled again.

"Geez, two of our members being late. What are the odds of that?" Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Oh? Who else was late?" Kakashi asked, seeming interested.

"Kazumi." Sakura answered as she pointed at me.

"_Damn it. Note to self: Sakura will rat you out in a heartbeat._" I thought to myself.

"Oh really?" he said as he looked at me. "Why were you late, Imouto?"

"Sorry about that, Onii-chan. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around to get here." I explained as I looked up at him.

"WHAT! YOU LIAR!" Sakura quickly yelled.

"Okay, okay let's calm down." Kakashi told us. "Now let's get started on today's mission."

**Three hours later…**

We were deep inside a forest, looking for our target. Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and ran away. We quickly jumped from out hiding spots and started chasing the target. Before long, we spotted it sitting still in a small open area.

"Sakura. I'm at Point A." Sakura said over her receiver.

"Sasuke, Point B." said Sasuke.

"Kazumi, Point C." I said.

"….Naruto, I'm at Point D, believe it!" Naruto said late.

"Keep up, Naruto. You're late." Kakashi said over his receiver. "Okay, how far is the target."

"Target is exactly seven meters away." I said. "We are closing in as we speak."

"I'm ready, just give me the signal." Naruto said.

"Okay….now!" Kakashi told him.

Naruto jumped forward and lunged right at the target. He quickly caught it and held it with both hands. But soon the target started clawing at him furiously. Sasuke, Sakura and I all came forward and saw the cat attacking Naruto. I came forward and started petting the cat, causing it to purr. It released Naruto and jumped into my arms.

"Does the target have a red bow tied to its left ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative." Sasuke responded. "Target matches the description."

"Then lost pet, Tora, has been retrieved." Kakashi said over our receivers. "Mission Accomplished."

"CAN WE HAVE A MISSION THAT DOESN'T NVOLVE CATS!?" Naruto yelled, causing Kakashi to jump. "I HATE CATS!"

We arrived back to the office and gave Tora back to its owner. We watched as poor Tora was being squeezed to death. I felt bad for him. Naruto, however, was laughing his head off. Apparently he enjoyed what was happening to the cat.

"Stupid cat. He deserves that." He laughed.

"If I had an owner like that, I would run away like a bat out of hell too." I mumbled.

"Kazumi." Kakashi said.

"Now then. The mission: "Lost Pet Tora" was a success." The Third Hokage told us as we stood in front of him.

"Can we have another mission, a real mission?" Naruto yelled. "I mean one that doesn't involve picking weeds, vegetables, finding lost pets or babysitting."

"Naruto…" Iruka sensei said as he was about to lecture Naruto.

"Its fine, Iruka. If they want a mission then I'll give them one." The Third told him. "In fact, we have a C rank mission." With that an old man carrying a bottle of alcohol entered. If you asked me, the man looked like a drunk. "Tazuna is from the Hidden Mist Village, located in the Land of Waves. He requires an escort back to his village. There you go."

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Naruto said excitedly. "I have never been outside the village before."

"Wait a minute. You are going to let these shrimps escort me back to my village?" Tazuna asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What you called me!?" Naruto yelled.

"Not to worry. I'm an elite ninja and will be accompanying them." Kakashi assured him. "So there's nothing to worry about."

"_This is going to be an interesting trip, to say the least._" I thought.

After leaving the office, we all headed home to gather more equipment and other things for our trip to the Land of Waves. Of course, Kakashi disappeared like he always did. Sakura and Sasuke went into a different direction from Naruto and I. We decided to walk together since our apartments were in the same area.

"So our mission is to protect that drunken old man?" Naruto questioned. "I asked for a mission, not a babysitting job."

"Trust me, I'm not so excited about this either, but a mission is a mission." I reminded Naruto. "Besides, at least we get to travel out of the Village."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Naruto yelled. "I can't wait! This will be my first time outside the village! Kazumi-chan, I meet you at the gate."

"Okay, Naruto." I told him.

With that, Naruto quickly took off into a full sprint. He was running so fast that he left a dust trail behind him. Well if that didn't tell me how excited he was, I didn't know what did. I just shook my head, laughing a little as I made my way back to my apartment. Once I made it home, I quickly grabbed my backpack and started packing. Once finished, I quickly left, locking up, and proceeded towards the Grand Gates of the Village.

"_Hmm? The Land of Waves._" I thought to myself. "_I wonder. This is a C-rank mission, but there could be a chance that we could run into a few enemy ninja. What if there are enemy ninja in the Land of Waves itself._"

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, well, for the time being at least. About every mission is dangerous. Well, except for babysitting real kids, picking vegetables and chasing around animals. Man these D-rank missions suck. But we have to start from somewhere. I shifted my sword and my backpack to a more comfortable position and continued to move forward. The only way to see what awaited us was to wait and see. No need to over think it.


	6. Demon of the Hidden Mist

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Five: Demon of the Hidden Mist_

A few minutes later, I finally made it to the main entrance to the village. So far, I was the first to arrive. Pretty soon everyone else appeared, including the client. The smug, vulgar, disrespectful old geezer named Tazuna. After leaving the village, making our way down the long dirt road, I spotted a puddle on the side of the road. I glanced up towards the sky and to see that there wasn't a single cloud. The only view was the clear blue sky.

"_Okay, there's a puddle on the side of the road and it hasn't rain in weeks. Sure… that's not weird at all._" I thought with sarcasm.

I continued to move forward but glanced back, out of the corner of my eye, to look at Onii-chan. He caught my glance and simply nodded his head. I knew that whatever was going to happen, I needed to be aware of everything and everyone around me. Suddenly I caught a strange sound in the air. Right after hearing the sound, two figures appeared. They were both linked by a spiked chain as they flew down and captured Kakashi. Then they both pulled and sliced them into shreds.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screamed.

Suddenly both figures appeared behind Naruto and started attacking; however, Sasuke was able to throw a kunai and a shuriken to capture the two figures. By holding them with their own chain, I jumped forward and landed on top of them. Then in one quick movement, I kicked both of them square in the head. But as soon as the chain broke, they both moved. One went after Sakura and Tazuna while the other went for Naruto. I saw Sasuke head over towards Sakura and Tazuna, so I went over to help Naruto. But before either one could attack, Kakashi sensei appeared and took them both out in an instant.

"_He can be such a show off sometimes._" I thought as I released a breath of relief, glad that he was all right.

After Tazuna explained the full reason for requesting escorts, we all got the feeling that this mission was going to get harder than we thought. But we all agreed to continue on with the mission. We asked for it so we are going to finish it. We were able to make it to the Land of Waves by boat. At the beginning, it was mainly foggy but as soon as we entered a tunnel and exited out to the other side, it was clear as day. Once we got off the boat, we proceeded moving forward, making our way towards Tazuna's home.

As we move, I could tell that Kakashi was looking a little worried. Well maybe worried would be over exaggerating. He looked more _focused_ than usual. He looked as if he was waiting for something to happen. Or for someone to appear. And before long, that something, or should I say someone, finally made their presence known.

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled.

A large board sword appeared out of nowhere and was heading right towards us. We all quickly got down on the ground as the sword flew over us and slammed into a tree, lodging itself in the trunk. Then suddenly, a tall man appeared out of nowhere and stood on the handle of the sword. We all quickly got up and stared at the man.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye; did I get that right?" Zabuza said in a guttural tone. "It's too bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Now quick, manji formation, protect the bridge builder. And stay out of this fight." Kakashi instructed. "I taught you teamwork, so it's time to use it."

With that said; Zabuza started to use his skills and caused the area to become surrounded in dense fog. And it wasn't normal fog. I could feel chakra lingering though it. We quickly got into formation and kept our guard up as Kakashi fought him. But suddenly, Zabuza was somehow able to appear in-between us. However, Kakashi got to us in time and stopped his attack. As the fight between the two Jounin continued, Zabuza was somehow able to kick Kakashi into the water and trapped him inside some kind of water prison.

"Heh, I will finish you off later Kakashi." Zabuza told him. "But first, I'm going to eliminate these brats of yours. **Water Clone Jutsu!**" As we stood there, we spotted something rising from the water. It slowly began to take shape and before long, we found it to be a water clone of Zabuza.

"_This… this is not good._" I thought.

"You think by wearing that headband, you can call yourselves ninja." Zabuza chuckled. "When you harbored between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, then you may call yourself a ninja. But the only way you'll be a true ninja is when your name is in my bingo book. However, the three of you are nothing but a joke."

We watched as Zabuza caused the mist to shadow around him, instantly making him disappear. He was nowhere in sight and there was no way we could sense him. We were in his territory, his playing field. Because of this, it placed us in a major disadvantage. We finally spotted him, but only after her struck Naruto back with a kick. The force knocked his headband off.

"Naruto!" Sakura and I both yelled.

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all of his power to keep me in this prison." Kakashi explained. "So he can only fight you with his water clone. He's water clone can travel so far, so the farther you're away from him he won't be able to get to you. Now, run away!"

"_Run away? He wants us to run away?_ _No, no I can't. I won't! That is not an option!_" I thought to myself as I clutched my hand into a fist, tightly. "No." I said quietly. "No, I'm not running away!" I grabbed a hold of my sword, drawing it from its sheath.

"You really think you can take me on?" Zabuza laughed as he grabbed his sword's handle.

"_It's like you said: _Ninjas who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are considered trash. But those who_do not care for and don't support their fellow teammates are worse than trash._" I thought. "So I'm not leaving you behind, Kakashi sensei!" I growled. **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

With that, four clones appeared, grasping a sword as well. Without hesitation, we rushed forward to attack Zabuza. We all jumped into the air, hovering over Zabuza. When my clones attacked, Zabuza used his sword to eliminate them in a single swing. I came down, aiming to strike. But Zabuza was able to knock me back. I flew back, skidding across the ground.

"No, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Kazumi!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed together.

"I'm fine." I assured them as I sat myself up, sitting on one knee. "He's strong, that's a fact. But I think we can take him on if we work together. That's the answer, teamwork."

"You're right, Kazumi-chan." Naruto agreed. He soon took off, heading right for Zabuza. But once he did, the clone knocked Naruto back. He slid across the ground, landing just feet away from me. When he sat up, I saw his headband in his hand.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He said as he tied his headband back around his head. "If we are to save Kakashi sensei, we need to work together."

"So… Uchiha? Are you in this time or are you out?" I asked. My back was facing him while I looked back to lock eyes with him. To answer my question, the Uchiha walked forward and stood beside Naruto. "All right then."

"Then if we all agree on working together, I have a plan. You both can hear me, right?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Sasuke replied.

"So can I." I said.

"Ha, so you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, like you're one to talk, Uchiha." I said. Sasuke just ignored my comment. We both listened as Naruto explained his plan.

"All right you two. Let's bring this guy down." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke and I said.

Just as we were about to put our plan into action, Zabuza came forth and struck Sasuke back. With him down, Zabuza struck him in the stomach. Seeing Sasuke in trouble, Naruto and I turned to each other. We nodded and began to act.

"**Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto and I yelled.

I created six clones while Naruto created an army. Zabuza got off of Sasuke and directed his attention onto us. Naruto's clones rushed in first while mine stayed back. With Kunai knives drawn, Naruto's clones came down, hard and fast, as they aimed for Zabuza. They all collided, landing right on top of him, surrounding him. Bad sadly, Zabuza was able to strike them, sending them all flying back. Naruto and his clones slid across the ground. The clones slowly disappeared, one by one. While Naruto got ready to put the second part of his plan into action, I got ready to act.

"Kazumi-chan! Now!" Naruto yelled.

"Right!" I replied. "Let's go!" My clones and I rushed forward once more. While this was happening, Naruto had revealed a large windmill blade. He tossed over to Sasuke, who successfully caught it. I was able to catch Zabuza's attention. I distracted him long enough for Sasuke to act.

"**Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!"** Sasuke yelled. He quickly jumped into the air and threw the blade forward.

Just as he released the blade, Zabuza struck me and my clones hard. The force of his attack sent me flying back. My back, as well as the back of my head, collided hard against a tree trunk. I slid down and just leaned against the tree. I watched at the Windmill flew right pass the original Zabuza. But I found that another one had appeared, aiming to strike Zabuza. I watched as Zabuza had no other choice but to jump away, thus freeing Kakashi.

"Heh, the plan worked. Good work, Naruto." I said quietly and before long, I blacked out.

I don't know how long I've been out, but when I regained consciousness, I found myself moving but I wasn't walking. I carefully lifted my head to see Naruto was carrying me. I looked forward and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna carrying Kakashi. I didn't say a word as I looked ahead. I carefully sat my head back down on Naruto's shoulder and blacked out again.

* * *

"Hn…. Ugh." I moaned as I regained consciousness. "…..where am I?"

I carefully lifted myself up and looked around. I was inside what looked like a bedroom or some kind of guestroom. Once I was aware, I found something tight around my abdomen. I lifted my shirt to find bandages wrapped from my waist up. That and my right hand and left shoulder. I just pulled my shirt down but that when I realized I wasn't wearing my shirt. Instead I had on a black t-shirt. But I was still wearing my dark navy blue pants. That's when it hit me. I quickly touched my face, but soon calmed down after finding that my mask was still there.

As I sat there, I heard a commotion going on in the next room. Letting curiosity get the best of me, I slowly got up, wincing a little when pain appeared in my back. As I stood there, I could hear Kakashi talking to someone. I found out whom once they started yelling.

"Sensei! What's a little training going to do?!" I heard Sakura yell. "Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against, even with the Sharingan!"

"_Great. I regain consciousness and the first thing I get to hear is Sakura's annoying yelling._" I thought sarcastically.

"Hey! Every bit of training counts. So I'm in!" Naruto yelled. "Let's get our training started Kakashi sensei!"

After a minute, it got quiet. I quietly opened the door and found the room empty. As I stood in the doorway, I heard footsteps. I quietly moved forward and just as I was about to open the door, it opened on its own. Standing there was a young woman with long black hair.

"Oh good, you're awake. Thank goodness." She says. "My name is Tsunami."

"Hello, Tsunami. I'm Kazumi." I told her. "Um, exactly where am I?"

"You're in our home. Your teammates brought you in after your battle." She explained. "I wrapped your injuries for you and one of your teammates was kind enough to give you one of their shirts to wear."

"Oh? Who was it?" I asked.

"The young blonde named Naruto." She smiled. "In fact, he was the one who carried you here."

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for allowing us to stay here. And thanks for wrapping my injuries." I told her.

"It's no trouble." She assured me. "After all, you're helping my father, Tazuna, by protecting him as he finishes the bridge."

"We're ninja. It's what we do." I told her. "Speaking of which, have you seen where my teammates disappeared to?"

"Oh, they're all right outside. They were about to start some training lesson." She explained.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

I respectively bowed and quickly walked pass Tsunami and made my way outside. Just as I step one foot out the door, I spotted Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura standing out in the yard in front of a few trees. I guess they were just about to start, so I slowly started making my way over.


	7. Zabuza Returns, Haku Appears

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Six: Zabuza Returns, Haku Appears_

"Tree Climbing?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked.

"It sounds boring." Naruto added.

"This isn't normal tree climbing." Kakashi told them. "You'll be climbing without using your hands."

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto yelled.

"How?" Sakura asked as Sasuke had the same questioning look on his face.

"Watch." Kakashi said as he walked towards a tree. I watched as he gathered his chakra and placed a foot on the tree. He was soon walking up the trunk of the tree and was walking upside down on a nearby branch. "Understand now?"

"How did he…" Sakura started.

"He gathered chakra to the base of his feet. That's how he's doing it." I said; which caused everyone to look at me. "Right, Kakashi sensei?"

"Right, Kazumi." Kakashi answered.

"Kazumi!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Naruto quickly rush towards me and stopped once he was standing right in front of me.

"Kazumi-chan! Are you all right?" he asks.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I assured him as I sent him a smile.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger?"

"To teach us proper chakra control and to increase our stamina." I answered. "It helps us learn how to channel chakra to a specific point. Plus, the bottom of your feet is the hardest point to properly channel and gather your chakra."

"Correct again. Now enough lecturing about it. This is something that you'll have to learn with your bodies." Kakashi said as he threw four kunai knives at our feet. "Use the kunai to mark how high you make it up and try to beat that until you have reached the top of the tree. Also gathering momentum can help. So a running start should do the trick."

"Right." we all said together.

We all took the kunai knives and started running. I got a good ways up before I lost my footing. I quickly mark the trunk, jumped down and landed safely on the ground. I glanced over and saw that I got a slight bit higher than Sasuke, who in turn beat Naruto. But I glanced around and didn't see Sakura.

"Hey! This is too easy."

We all looked up to see Sakura sitting on a branch at the top of the tree. I should have known that she would make it up to the top. After all, she is the smartest of the group. Or so she thought. I quickly got back up and ran forward. For the rest of the day, Naruto, Sasuke and I continued training. Well we actually went in early to eat but came right back out to train more.

**Six hours later…**

"Phew, I think I'll call it a night for now." Naruto said. "Kazumi-chan, are you coming in?"

"Yeah, I'll be in soon, Naruto." I told him.

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke entering the house. I just sat underneath a tree and stared at the crescent moon that glowed in the dark night sky. I was thinking about calling it a night and start back tomorrow morning with Naruto and Sasuke. I knew I shouldn't strain myself. That was definitely a bad idea.

"Hmm? Kazumi, you're still up?" I quickly looked up to see Kakashi. He slowly walked over and took a seat next to me. I was wondering why he was still up. "I figured you would be asleep by now."

"Yeah, I know. I was about to call it a night anyway." I told him. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there." he said with a chuckle. "There's nothing to worry about, all right, Imouto."

"Yeah, right. That's easy for you to say, Onii-chan." I told him. "By the way, once you're fully healed, I owe you one good strike to that head of yours."

"Hmm? Why is that?" he asked.

"Your mission isn't to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder. Stay on mission." I told him, repeating exactly what he told us early today. "Tell me how the heck we were to stay on mission with you in trouble? After all, you're the one who taught us about leaving a comrade behind is worse than trash."

"Yeah, that's right. I did." He said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"And to be honest, I rather be trash than to leave you behind." I told him. As I looked at him, my expression softened. "Besides, I could ever leave you behind like that. You're my brother after all."

"I know you wouldn't. Because there's no way I would leave you behind." He replied. "But I'll admit; I'm glad that you and the others stood up to fight. You worked together and we were able to survive that encounter."

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm glad to hear that." I said as I jumped back to my feet. "Now then, we should turn in. We both need to rest, you especially. I know for a fact that you're not back to full strength yet."

"Yeah, I know." He admitted.

I extended both my hands out and took a hold of his arm. I used all my strength to pull him back to his feet. We quietly entered the house and entered our separate rooms. Kakashi shared with Naruto and Sasuke while I shared with Sakura. Within minutes, I was out of it.

* * *

**One week later…**

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and I ate breakfast and went to the building site with Tazuna. Naruto didn't join us. He was still fast asleep, obviously tired from training himself to the point of extreme exhaustion. While we stood there, keeping an eye out for any threats, the area suddenly changes as dense fog suddenly appears around the bridge. To make things worse, it began to thicken.

"Something's wrong, seriously wrong. Where did this fog come from all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but someone has to be behind this." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah you're right and I have a feeling I know who's responsible for this. But the question is; where are they?" I said.

We stood there in silence as the mist continued to thicken. Sasuke, Sakura and I quickly got into formation to protect Tazuna. Before long, we were all surrounded by clones of Zabuza. Sasuke and I were both shaking as we stared at our opponents.

"Look at that. The boy and the young girl are both shaking again. How pathetic." Zabuza stated.

"We aren't shaking because we're frightened." I started.

"We're shaking from excitement." Sasuke finished.

"Sasuke, Kazumi, go for it." Kakashi sensei instructed.

Without any trouble, Sasuke and I were able to successfully defeat all the water clones. We landed right back in our spots and quickly all of the clones transformed back into small pools of water around us. While we stood there, the real Zabuza finally appeared, and he wasn't alone. With him was the same kid from before. He was still wearing that ANBU mask.

"Zabuza" I growled.

"But, I thought he was dead." Sakura stated.

"Apparently that wasn't the case. That ANBU officer lied to us." Sasuke stated.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's nice to see you all again. Are you ready to die?" Zabuza asks. "Haku, why don't you go and keep the brats busy while the grown-ups play." Zabuza told him.

"Yes, of course, Zabuza." He answered.

Haku quickly disappeared and went right after us. Sasuke and I quickly responded and went on the offensive as well. Meanwhile, Sakura stayed back to protect Tazuna. We went back and forth, as we were both able to block Haku's attacks. But suddenly Haku began using his hand signs. Before we knew it, we were both surrounded by ice mirrors.

"What the, mirrors made of ice." I said.

"Ugh, what is he up to?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up." I told him.

"This attack will be the end of the both of you." Haku said. "Now, I will show you my true speed and power. You won't be able to stop me."

"Sasuke! Kazumi!" Kakashi yelled as he proceeds towards us.

"I don't think so Kakashi. Remember, I am your opponent." Zabuza said as he stopped him.

"Zabuza." Kakashi growled.

"Heh, your brats are dead. That technique Haku is using will kill them and there is nothing you can do to help them." Zabuza told him.

"Get out of my way Zabuza, right now." Kakashi told him.

"Heh, I think not." He answered.

As Sasuke and I stood there inside the ice mirror arena, we kept a close eye on Haku as he entered the ice. We were both standing ready for what he had in store for us. We saw Haku move slightly as he held the needles in his hands. Before we knew it, we were both struck with several hundred needles as they flew pass us. We were being ambushed and were forced to crouch low to the ground. As we tried to protect ourselves, I peeped to my right to see Sasuke struggling to protect himself.

"_I have to do something and fast._" I thought.

I quickly moved over to Sasuke and pushed him closer to the ground, while I stood over him; protecting him a little. I slowly brought my hands from over me and quickly started using my own hand signs. It was difficult to focus on that and trying not to allow any of Haku's needles to strike a vital point. It took longer than I thought but I was able to perform the hand signs correctly.

"**Wind Style, Wind Barrier Jutsu!"** I yelled.

Quickly a whirlwind of wind surrounded Sasuke and I as it blocked off the senbons that were aimed right for us. Haku soon stopped the attack, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to pierce through the strong wind attack. As soon as he did, a shuriken came from nowhere and hit Haku's mask, causing him to fall out of the mirror. Our eyes widened as a huge cloud of smoke appeared beside Haku's mirror technique. It could only be one person.

"That idiot…" Sasuke mumbled.

I stopped my wind attack once I saw that the senbon attack had suddenly come to a stop. I soon fell down to one knee and looked to see Naruto had appeared. A small smirk appeared on my face once I saw my teammate.

"About time, Naruto." I said quietly. Taking advantage of the enemy's distraction, Sasuke quickly took out a kunai and threw it at Haku. The boy simply inclined his head backwards, avoiding the weapon. Sasuke curse under his breath.

"I didn't forget about you two." Haku said. "I would have liked for you to just lie there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that. Very well. I'll finish the match with you first." Haku turned away from Naruto and walked towards the mirrors.

"H-Hey!" Naruto complained, not wanting to be ignored.

"Naruto-kun, I'll deal with you later." And with that Haku entered the ice mirror again. Sasuke and I were soon surrounded by several images Haku that appeared inside the mirrors.

"We might have a chance if we attack from inside and Naruto from the outside." Sasuke whispered to me. I just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I came to help you!" Naruto declared appearing **in front** of us. Sasuke and I stared at Naruto with _'please-tell-me-he-really-didn't-just-jump-in-here -with-us'_ looks.

"Hey, you two all right? What's with the faces?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke growled in frustration, "You idiot! If you're a ninja you should be more careful!"

"What's with that attitude? I came to help you!" Naruto justified.

"If you come into the mirrors as well- Damn it. Forget it." Sasuke snapped.

"Idiot? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Now that Naruto was inside, he was trapped inside with us. So the inside/outside attack was thrown out the window. But now a new question caught my attention. Was there any way for us to destroy these ice mirrors?

"We… We have to get rid of those mirrors." I told them.

"I know, but what can we do?" Sasuke asks.

"I have an idea." Naruto yells.

All of a sudden, Naruto rushes towards Haku, attempting to smash one of the ice mirrors. Just as he was about to attack, Haku jumps out of one of the mirrors and goes straight for Naruto. I saw about five needles aiming for him, so I quickly rushed over and got Naruto out of the way. Even though I was able to get him out the way in time, Haku was able to strike me twice in the leg. I landed carefully and sat Naruto back down on the ground.

"Damn it Naruto, what were you thinking?" Sasuke yelled. "Kazumi, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just got me in the leg." I told him.

"Hmm, even though I was able to hit her, she still moved at an incredible speed." Haku thought.

"Hey, look out!" I cried.

Several needles flew towards us but we were able to avoid them in time. Haku was soon able to hit us all at once, send us flying back a little. As we slowly got up, Haku rushes towards us once more but this time he struck Naruto, sending him farther back from us.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and I yelled.

"Now's my chance." Haku whispered.

Haku quickly exits his mirror and pushes his attack on Naruto. However, Sasuke was able to make it to Naruto in time. He took the hit and was able to throw Haku towards me. I was able to injure Haku with a strong side kick, sending him colliding into one of his mirrors. Haku quickly went back into the mirrors once he got back to his feet. I then turned my attention back onto Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sa….Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"You always have to get in the way Naruto. You, you are such a loser." Sasuke told him.

"But why, why did you protect me?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know why. My body just moved on its own." He told him.

I just sat where I was and saw how Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto in a protective manner. As I looked, I saw Sasuke starting to fall. Naruto quickly sat up fast enough and was able to catch him before he could hit the ground. I quickly got up and rushed over towards them both.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

"Ha, not so fast." Haku yelled at me.

Before I could get any closer to either Sasuke or Naruto, I had to stop dead in my tracks and jump back to avoid the needles that were coming towards me. I knew I had to continue this fight and I had to protect both of my teammates. I quickly turned back around and resumed my battle with Haku. While I was continuing fighting, Naruto was still holding Sasuke. I dodged and avoided his needles but I was able to steal a glance at the two. Sasuke had yet to move and I knew that Haku would soon target Naruto. I had to do something or else we were finished.


	8. Jinchuriki and Tailed Beasts' Encounter

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Seven: Jinchuriki and Tailed Beasts' Encounter_

"You! You hurt Sasuke. I will not allow you to do the same to Kazumi!" Naruto growled "I… I'm going to kill you."

As Naruto made his way towards his target, I was kicked back by Haku. I landed hard on the ground but I quickly got back up. As soon as I was back to my feet, I looked over towards Sasuke. I immediately rushed over to him in an instant. I carefully lifted him up and just held him for a minute. I also noticed that he started to feel a little cold as well. I tried calling his name while shaking him a little but he wouldn't wake up. I carefully laid Sasuke back down on the ground and just kneeled there for a minute.

"_No, this can't be happening. I can't lose a comrade. Not here, not now._" I thought. "_I couldn't even protect my teammate. Then how can I protect my own brother!?_"

I continued to look down at Sasuke; anger quickly started forming inside my chest. I was mad at myself for not being able to protect Sasuke. I failed, I failed my team especially. I balled my hands into fists and clutched them until my knuckles turned white. Suddenly, silver chakra started to swirl around me. Soon everything around me went blank.

**Normal Point of View:**

The silver chakra continued to swirl around Kazumi as she stood there. Her eyes turned from slate grey to liquid silver. She went through the same transformation as Naruto. The only difference was that silver chakra was surrounding her instead of red like Naruto. Plus her markings were hidden because of her mask. In one quick movement, Kazumi rushed over and started helping Naruto as they both tried to destroy Haku.

* * *

**Naruto and Kazumi's Point of View…..Inside their psyche:**

When I regained consciousness, I found myself inside a dark place. I looked down and saw that I was in water that was at least ankle deep. But the strange thing was I should have been soaking wet but I wasn't, I was completely dry. I stood up and looked around, trying to figure out exact where I was. It didn't look like neither direction went anywhere.

"What the….where, where am I?" I asked myself.

"Kazumi-chan?!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around and saw Naruto. He was running right towards me.

"_Huh, Naruto?_" I thought. "Naruto, you're here too."

"Yeah, whatever _here_ is." Naruto said. "Where are we anyway?"

"I have no idea." I said. "But this place is weird, don't ya think."

"You're right." I agreed. "I've never been here."

"_**Kazumi Hatake."**_

"_**Naruto Uzumaki."**_

Naruto and I both heard the two dark voices and instantly froze. But after a minute, we started looking around. At first, we didn't see anything but darkness. But suddenly two gates appeared. One beside Naruto and one beside me. Naruto and I both started to approach the gates, seeing if we could see anything. Sadly, we only saw pitch black darkness. We thought the cages were empty but we soon found that that wasn't true.

Inside the cage I approached, I found two silver eyes, appearing out of nowhere, staring right at me. Naruto found two red eyes, both with slits down the middle, staring at him. Naruto and I stumbled and fell backwards after being startled. Yeah, that really caught us off guard.

"You're, you're the Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto said.

"Huh? The Nine-Tailed Fox? Then wait, who are you?" I asked.

"_**I don't blame you for not knowing who I am, pup." The wolf said. "My name is Kiyiya. I'm the Ten-Tailed Wolf. And the fox over there, that's Kurama."**_

"Kurama, the demon fox." Naruto said quietly.

"And Kiyiya, the Ten-Tailed Wolf." I said.

"_**Kids! It's always damn kids!" Kurama complained. "Why the hell are we always sealed inside damn snot-nose brats?"**_

"_Well now. Isn't he just a ray full of sunshine._" I thought sarcastically to myself.

"_**Don't mind the grumpy fox. He always has a bad attitude." Kiyiya assured us.**_

"So the silver chakra was from you and the red chakra was from Kurama?" I asked.

"_**Correct. You're pretty smart and observant for a twelve year old." Kiyiya told me.**_

"_**At least you have a smart container. Mines look like he's about to wet himself." Kurama said. "Just look at him."**_

"Hey! I'm not going to wet myself." Naruto yelled. "Why the hell are you so mean?"

"_**Kurama, be nice." Kiyiya growled. "Besides, your bad attitude is starting to get on my last nerve anyway."**_

"_**Humph whatever, Kiki." Kurama sneered.**_

"_**Don't ever call me that again!" Kiyiya snarled.**_

"Hey, Kazumi-chan." Naruto whispered. "If you ask me, that act more like siblings than demons. Don't ya think?"

"I have to agree with you there, Naruto." I whispered back. "But I have a feeling that Kiyiya and Kurama _are_ brother and sister."

"_**Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Kurama growled.**_

"_**Kurama, I won't say it again. Now! Be nice." Kiyiya told him.**_

"We were wondering…" I started. "Are you two, by any chance, siblings?"

"_**It seems you both are very quick." Kurama said. "Yes, we are siblings. Kiyiya here is indeed my sister."**_

"You were right, Naruto. They are siblings." I told him.

"_**Kazumi, Naruto." Kiyiya said. "We don't have much time, so we are going to cut to the chase. As our hosts, you need to learn how to control our power."**_

"Uh, exactly how are we going to do that?" Naruto asks.

"_**I will be training Kazumi while Kurama here trains you, Naruto." Kiyiya explains. "But there will be times where we will train you both at the same time."**_

"_**But… so that we are clear, there will be no whining once training starts." Kurama adds. "Got it!?"**_

"Got it!" Naruto yells.

"Understood." I said.

"_**Yeah, you say that now." Kurama says. "But we will see if you still think the same once the training starts."**_

"_**Now that we have communicated with you. We both believe it's a good idea that you two learn how to communicate with each other." Kiyiya tells us.**_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"_**Whenever you two need to contact each other, communicate by going into your subconscious." Kiyiya explained. "Just think about this place once you do."**_

"_**That shouldn't be hard for a couple of scrawny mortals like yourselves." Kurama stated.**_

"Enough with the bad remarks already. They are getting old!" Naruto yelled.

_**Hmpf! Whatever, Kit." Kurama said.**_

"_**All right you two. It's about time you both regained consciousness. We can talk about this later." Kiyiya said. "After all, you are in the middle of a battle."**_

"Yeah, you're absolutely right, Kiyiya." I said. "All right, Naruto. You ready to finish this battle with Haku?"

"Yeah! I'm ready whenever you are." Naruto replied.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Kiyiya, Kurama." I said.

"Yeah, even if the big fox does have a bad attitude." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, we don't want him getting mad at you." I whispered.

"_**It's an honor to finally meet you as well, Kazumi." Kiyiya told me. "Oh, and I'm sorry for scaring you in your sleep. I was just trying to get in contact with you."**_

"Apology accepted, Kiyiya." I said. "I'm just glad to know that you're on my side."

"_**Okay you brats. Time to wake up and get the hell out of here." Kurama growled as he backed up and disappeared into the dark shadows.**_

"_**We will meet again. Farewell for now, Kazumi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki." Kiyiya said as she did the same.**_

Naruto and I stood there and soon the gates of both cages disappeared. Naruto and I just found ourselves inside the darkness again. Suddenly everything went blank and we could see only darkness now. Before long light appeared. Naruto and I moved forward and headed right for it.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

Naruto and Kazumi were both able to strike Haku hard, knocking him back and destroying the crystal ice mirrors. One by one, they were able to strike him with their attacks. But suddenly, Naruto stopped completely however Kazumi continued. Kazumi struck Haku with one strong and precise punch to the face and sent him tumbling a few feet away from where she stood.

Kazumi was about to go after Haku but Naruto quickly caught her arm to make her stop. Kazumi just turned to Naruto and glared at him. But as soon as she saw his face, her expression slowly softened. Before long, Kazumi's eyes returned to back to their normal grey.

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

When I came to, I found myself looking at Naruto. Whatever I was doing, or what I was going to do, I forgot all about it. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. I turned and found Haku lying on the ground. His mask was no longer covering his face. Instead, it laid on the ground, shattered into pieces.

"Kazumi?" I heard Naruto and turned to face him.

"Huh? Naruto?" I answered.

"Tell me, was I just dreaming or did we really see our beasts not too long ago?" he asked.

"Well if that's true, then I believe we had the same dream." I told him. "Because I remember seeing them too."

"So, it wasn't a dream after all." Naruto mumbled.

"No, apparently it wasn't." I replied.

"Well, I'm a little glad that it wasn't." he said. "It would be a little too weird to have the same dream, Kazumi-chan."

"Naruto, come on." I said.

"Huh?" Naruto answered.

"We are still in the middle of a battle against Haku and Zabuza." I reminded him. "We can worry about this once we're done here."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right Kazumi-chan." Naruto said as he tightened his headband on his forehead. "Let's go, we need to finish this battle right now."

"Right." I agreed.

"You, you both are incredibly strong." we heard Haku say as he struggled to get off the ground. "But, this will not stop me from finishing you two off."

"Heh, then bring it on then." Naruto taunted. "We are ready for you."

"And this time, there will be no running away." I added. "Let's go Naruto!"

"Right behind you, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine. If you two wish to fight, then I will have no other choice but to finish you off." Haku taunted. "For the sake of Zabuza's dream, I will stop you."

"I don't understand. Zabuza looks and treats at you like some kind of weapon." I pointed out. "And yet, you're agreeing to it. Why?"

"Because he is precious to me." Haku answered. "And for me to help him achieve his dream makes me happy, nothing more. So if I'm just a weapon to him, then so be it."

As Naruto and I got ready to go after Haku again, we froze when we started hearing something strange. It sounded like chirping birds. We looked over towards Kakashi. He was holding his hand, palm down, charging his chakra. I watched him carefully as his chakra changed into lightning as it surrounded his hand.

"_He's using that technique. The Lightning Blade._" I thought.

Once his attack was fully charged, Kakashi quickly rushes forward, heading straight for Zabuza. But instead of striking Zabuza like he planned, Kakashi struck Haku. We saw that Haku had rushed over and stepped in front of Zabuza and taking the fatal blow instead. Haku's actions actually saved Zabuza.

"He, he just jumped in front of him and took the hit." Naruto said.

"Excellent work, Haku." Zabuza told him.

"He… he just jumped in front of Kakashi's attack." I said quietly. "And Zabuza… he's laughing about it. He really is a demon."

"This isn't right." Naruto stated. "We have to go in and help."

"No! Naruto, Kazumi, stay out of this." Kakashi ordered as he closed Haku's eyes. "This is my battle. Zabuza is mine."

"Huh? Naruto! Kazumi! Over here!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh no. How are we going to tell Sakura?" I asked Naruto.

"So are you two and Sasuke all right?" she asked, happily. I slightly turned my head away, glaring at the ground instead.

"Hey! Where is Sasuke anyway?" she asked.

Naruto and I glanced at each other, not wanting to say it. But pretty soon, Sakura finally got it. I glanced up and saw her and Tazuna running forward. They both ran right pass us. Naruto and I were both hurting inside, but we knew Sakura was taking it worse. Before long, we could hear her cries of sadness and sorrow. But as this was happening, Kakashi and Zabuza continued to fight.

Before long, Kakashi had the battle won, but it soon came to an end. But it didn't end with a winner. . As we stood there, several thugs suddenly appeared, along with the mastermind of the group, Gato. Naruto and I stood back a little ways from Kakashi and watched as Zabuza nearly took out a great deal of the group with just a kunai grasped in his teeth. He was able to strike down Gato as well, throwing him into the water.

Zabuza did enough damage to cause others to question if they wanted to fight off the demon and lose their lives in the process. But even though neither decided to do so, Zabuza collapsed, due to exhaustion and his injuries. Now with him down and out the way, the thugs turned their attentions onto us. They thought that since we were exhausted, they could take us out.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore." I growled as I cracked my knuckles. "Those jerks are dead."

"I'm with you there, Kazumi-chan." Naruto said. "So let's show them who they're dealing with."

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto and I yelled together.

Naruto and I had created a total of eight clones, four each. Soon my brother joined in, creating more than a few clones of his own. With us, our clones and the villagers, the thugs ran away, jumped off the bridge, not wanting to continue the fight. Once we were done, all of our clones disappeared. With that over, I watched as Kakashi pick up Zabuza and move him, placing him next to Haku's lifeless form. Zabuza just laid there beside Haku as he slowly dies.

Naruto and I were standing over beside Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke, crying on his chest. While Sakura was crying, Naruto had a somewhat depressed look on his face while I just stood there with a straight face. As we stood there, something shocked us.

"Uh Sakura, I can't breathe." Someone said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

I stood there for a minute as I watch Sakura wrapping her arms around Sasuke as she continued to cry. I looked over at Naruto and saw a smile on his face. We were all happy to see Sasuke alive, especially Sakura. After a minute, I slowly turned away and walked over to where Kakashi stood. I remained quiet for a moment as I stood there.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm all right." he answers. "What about you and the others?"

"I'm fine, Kakashi. And so are they. There's no need to worry." I told him as I kept my sights on Zabuza's and Haku's lifeless bodies.


	9. Jinchuriki Training and Chuunin Exams- 1

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Eight: Jinchuriki Training and Chuunin Exams Pt. 1_

**Two weeks later….**

After resting up in the Land of Waves, we soon returned back to the Hidden Leaf Village. When I spotted the grand gates, I released a sigh of relief. It was great to be back home. The mission was a success, Sasuke was alive, and everyone made it back home in one piece. Now I couldn't wait to see what our next mission was going to be. Once we entered through the gates, we stopped and looked towards Kakashi.

"All right, then. The mission is over, so you all are dismissed." Kakashi explained. "Rest up and I'll see you all at our next training session." And with that, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"All right!" Naruto yelled. "I know where I'm heading. Ichiraku Ramen, here I come!"

"Just hold on a sec, Naruto." I said as I caught him by the collar of his jacket. He turned around to face me. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What?" he asked, sounding a bit confused. I stood a little close, cupped my hand by his ear to whisper to him.

"We're supposed to start our own training today." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "But can we start after a bowl of ramen? Please? Please? Please?" he begged.

"All right, all right. Fine, Naruto." I told him so he could quit it with the begging. "You can go have your ramen, but meet me at the training grounds at three. An hour should be long enough for you to enjoy your food in peace."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Kazumi-chan!" he exclaimed happily. "I promise, I'll be there on time. Believe it!"

Naruto took off so fast that he left a dust trail behind him. I just scratched the side of my head sheepishly as I watched my best friend disappear within seconds. Like I said, he was a little weird, but you could count on him if you were in a tight spot. In fact, I'm still a little surprised at what we both encountered back in the Land of Wave.

"Hey, Kazumi." I heard Sasuke say. I turned around to still see him and Sakura standing there. "What was that about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I assured him. "Naruto and I were just going to do a little training with each other, that's all. We were supposed to do it back in the Land of Waves, but we decided to wait until we got back home."

"Training? Why on earth would you two train now?" Sakura asked. "We just got back from a mission. Did you forget about that?"

"No, I didn't." I replied. "I actually feel pretty good, so a little training session won't hurt."

"I swear, you act just like Naruto and Sasuke." She sighed. "All work and now play. In fact, you're almost worst then they are."

"Sakura, we're ninja. And in order to get stronger, you need to train." I explained. "We may not be naturally _gifted_ like you, but we have our own methods of making ourselves stronger and smarter. And here's some advice, you should start working harder yourself."

With that, I left Sasuke and Sakura, who had a shocked look on her face. Hell, I spoke the truth. All she did was protect Tazuna while Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and I fought Zabuza and Haku. All she could do was drool over how Sasuke looked when he defeated the water clones or did what she thought was a cool move. I swear, if that girl didn't improve soon, she was going to whine up dead.

* * *

I was already inside Training Grounds Nine, sitting underneath one of the trees. I laid there as I calm, cool breeze swept across the area. It was quite peaceful out here. I usually didn't get to do this much ever since becoming a ninja. But, that's just a small price to pay. And it's not like I would never get to do this again.

"Kazumi-chan! I made it!" I heard Naruto yell. I looked towards my left to see him running right towards me. He had a big smile on his face, obviously telling me that he satisfied his hunger for Ichiraku's Ramen. Well, for now at least.

"You're right on time, Naruto." I said as I got to my feet. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah!" he yelled. "What are we going to do first? Are we going to try to summon our beasts? Or how about use their chakra? Or…"

"Hold on, slow down, Naruto." I told him. "Before we do any of that, we need to start by making ourselves stronger. Physically and mentally that is."

"All right. What are we going to do first?" he asked, obviously eager to start.

"Okay. First we're going to work on our Taijutsu moves." I explained. "And in the process, improve your method of using your shadow clone jutsu."

"Huh? How?" he asked.

"Well to start, you have an advanced level jutsu, which you have learn to use quite professionally." I told him. "But you need more methods of attacking then just relying on an all out, straight forward attack."

"Mm-hmm. Okay, so what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Simple. We're going to have a Taijutsu only training session." I answered. I walked a little ways from Naruto until I was in an open space. **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

A cloud of smoke surrounded me as soon as I called forward my clones. Once the area was cleared, I had three prefect clones standing beside me. They moved into position and stood in a triangle formation surrounding me. I then directed my attention back onto Naruto, who was now standing a few feet away from one of my clones.

"So, what's this all about?" he asked.

"Your training session." I answered. "I want you to use your clone jutsu and try to get through my clones."

"What? Really?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, nodding my head. "Try to get through my clones. But here's the catch. Try to use a different method of getting to me. Don't rely on a direct approach."

"Got it, Kazumi-chan." Naruto said, nodding his head. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Naruto sent his clones forward, attempting to break through my own clones. My clones quickly drew their swords and began to defend. One by one, Naruto's clones were eliminated one by one. I did see Naruto had changed his method of attacking some. He sent a couple in first, then adding another wave soon after. I saw he was trying to distract my clones and used that distraction to get to me.

"_Heh, he may be a knuckle head sometimes, but he's a quick learner when it comes to being a ninja._" I thought to myself.

Our training lesson continued until Naruto tired himself out by using a little too much chakra. Once I saw he was done, I canceled my jutsu. I approached him as he sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Once close enough, I kneeled down to one knee so I was at the same eye-level with him.

"Darn it. I almost had it." He growled as he breathed heavily. "Come on, Kazumi-chan. Let's go, one more time."

"Come on, Naruto. There's no need to tire yourself out even more." I explained to him. "The good news is that you understand what I was explaining to you."

"Well, you're right." he said. "A direct, straight-forward attack is good. But I really shouldn't rely on it. My enemies will use that to their advantage."

"Yeah, you got it." I nodded. "Look, I think I know of a way that can motivate you."

"Huh? What would that be?" he asked.

"I'll make you a deal. When you go home tonight, try to think up a strategy that can take me down. Put me in a position where I have to surrender." I explained. "And if you do that and succeed, I'll treat you to some ramen."

"What!? Really!? Do you really mean that!?" he asked, suddenly very excited.

"Hey, I always keep my promises. And this one I will also keep" I assured him with a smile. Well to Naruto, I sent him and eye-smile, just like Kakashi does.

"Yeah! You got a deal, Kazumi-chan!" he yelled as he jumped back to his feet. "I'm definitely going to get you next time."

"Well, I can't wait to see what you come up with." I told him as I returned back to my full height. "Just don't strain yourself, all right. Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You are the only one who can come up with the strategy. Do not ask anyone." I told him. "I understand that you have comrades to help you, but there will be times where you, yourself, may need to come up with a plan."

"Don't you worry. This will be a Naruto Uzumaki original. Believe it!" he assured me.

After training with Naruto for the rest of the day, I returned home, ate and got ready for bed. Since tomorrow was Saturday, I decided to sleep in late. Hell, who wouldn't want to sleep in late on a Saturday? I was in a peaceful sleep when out of nowhere, I started hearing tapping. I was halfway asleep, so I figured it was just my imagination. I turned over and tried to doze back off. But I continued to hear the annoying tapping. I snapped my head up to see Naruto peeping through my bedroom window as he tapped the glass quietly.

"What the hell!?" I groaned.

I was lucky that my sheet was covering my face at the moment. I quickly pulled up my mask and jumped out of bed. I was also thanking myself that I decided to wear shorts and a black t-shirt to bed. I walked over to my window and slid it open. Now fully aware, I notice Naruto was completely dressed in his Ninja gear. I just scratched my head as I looked at him with half opened eyes.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I asked as I glanced back to look at my clock, then turning back to him. "It six in the morning and it's a Saturday for crying out loud. Why the hell are you up so early?"

"I did what you said." He quickly said. "I was able to make up my own strategy. I know it's going to work, so I quickly came over to challenge you and hold the deal you made."

"I figured you'll ask me later on today, like later this afternoon, not this early in the morning." I groaned. "Aw well, I can't do anything about it now. I'm up so I might as well stay up."

"Cool! Come on, let's get going!" he said, catching my wrist.

"Whoa, hold on, Naruto." I said, stopping him from pulling me out my window. "Let me go get ready and change clothes. I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen."

"All right, Kazumi-chan!" he said and jumped to the ground below.

"_If it were anyone else, they'll be six feet under by now. He is so lucky that I think he's cute._" I thought as I closed my bedroom window.

I quickly pulled out my clothing and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I threw own my regular ninja attire and strapped my sword on my back. This time, I allowed my hair to hang freely. Some still hung on the sides, but it just wasn't in its original low ponytail style. I grabbed my headband but decided to tie it around my neck. Once I was finished, I quietly closed my door and proceeded downstairs. As I walked down the hall, I spotted Kakashi's light was on. I approached the door and knocked on it quietly.

"Come in." I heard him call out. When I entered, I spotted Kakashi sitting on his bed, Indian-Style. I could tell he looked tired, as if he didn't go to bed at all. I noticed that he was trying to hide something behind as well.

"What are you doing up this early? You know today is Saturday, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. And I should ask you the same question." I replied. "Or a better one would be: _did you even go to bed at all?_"

"I did." He said, clearly lying with a straight face.

"You are such a liar and a bad one at that." I told him. "You were up all night reading that damn perverted book again, weren't you?" I asked, knowing he was going to lie, I knew him too well.

"No." he said. And there it was.

"I swear. I should just take those books and burn them to hell. That's where they belong anyway." I told him as I folded my arms.

"Huh? You wouldn't?!" Kakashi asked, having a look of shock on his face.

"Geez, chill out Onii-chan. Calm down, I was only kidding." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Not when it deals with my reading material." He replied. I just narrowed my eyes at him. I soon closed my eyes and released a held breath.

"Anyway, I'm going out to train with Naruto." I told him, getting back on the subject. "I'll get breakfast while I'm out."

"All right. Just don't overdo it." He said.

"I won't." I assured him. "In the meantime, you put down that Kami-awful book and get some sleep. You're starting to get bags under your eyes."

I soon left out, closing his door. I headed downstairs, jumped into my shoes and exited the apartment. Naruto was waiting for me as he rocked back and forth on his heels. As soon as he saw me, he quickly ran over.

"Come on, let's go." He said. He caught my wrist once again and began dragging me down the road while he ran at full speed.

"Naruto, slow down. The training grounds aren't going anywhere." I told him as I got my running speed to match his.

As fast as we were running, those who were walking this early stared at us like we were crazy. I really didn't have time to pay attention since I was moving fast to keep up with Naruto. We were there within minutes. I swear, when you put ramen into any equation with Naruto, you better be prepared to deal with the hyperactive, extremely excited side of him. A lesson I had to learn the hard way several times.

"All right, Naruto. Before we get started, you need to calm down." I explained. "You being in that hyperactive mode or yours will cause you to make a mistake."

"Right, right." he quickly says. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down. A few seconds later, he was back to normal.

"Okay, then let's begin." I told him. **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**


	10. Jinchuriki Training and Chuunin Exams- 2

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Nine: Jinchuriki Training and Chuunin Exams Pt. 2_

Just like before, I called forward three shadow clones of myself. They got into the triangle formation, ready for the training session to start. A large smile appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at me. For some reason, I really didn't like that little twinkle in his eye. I knew something was up, and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Naruto, let me warn you." I said before he could call forth his clones. "If you, at anytime, use that damn Sexy Jutsu or Harem Jutsu of yours, I'll knock you and them into the next village."

"Heh, don't worry, Kazumi-chan. I won't." he said, still smiling. "I won't lie. That did pop into my head but I knew you would lose it if I did."

"Well, at least you knew." I said. "All right, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay, let's go!" he exclaimed. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

"_So he's using the multi shadow clone technique._" I thought. "_All right Naruto, show me exactly what you came up with._"

Even thought I wasn't fighting, I still got into a fighting stance. Naruto seemed very confident about his strategy, so I wasn't going to underestimate him. He may be a knucklehead, and he is often clueless, but he wasn't a dummy when it came to improving his ninja skills. Naruto sent his clones forward. But instead of attacking, they started surrounding us. He had three circles that consisted of ten of his clones.

"First wave, attack!" he called out.

"_Here they come._" I thought to myself.

Just like before, my clones were eliminating Naruto's clones one by one. He used the first wave as a distraction as he sent in the second. I was starting to think that he really didn't understand what I was explaining to him. Before long, he sent the third wave in. Now that all his clones were attacking, I really had to pay attention. Suddenly, I found my clones blocking at least three to four clones at once.

"I got you now! Go!" Naruto called out.

"_What does he have underneath his sleeve?_" I thought.

My question was answered when Naruto unleashed his hidden attack method. I noticed the ground under one of my clone's feet. Before I could do anything, a Naruto appeared. He shot up and clipped my clone, causing her to disappear. I looked at my second clone and found that the same thing happened to her. As well as the third one. Just as I looked back forward, I found Naruto had lunged himself at me. He used two clones to shoot himself like a bullet.

"I got you!" he yelled.

"Damn it!" I swore out loud.

Naruto was able to spear me to the ground before I could think of a countermove or any move period. When we landed on the ground, his clones disappeared in clouds of smoke. Naruto hovered over me with a Kunai knife held against my throat. I just looked at him wide-eyed as he looked down at me with a large grin printed on his face.

"I got you, Kazumi-chan." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Whoa. I would have never thought you would come out with an attack method like that, Naruto." I said amazed. He just smiled. A few seconds later, I realized how Naruto had me on the ground. I could already feel heat rushing to my cheeks. And I needed to do something before my face looked like a big, red cranberry.

"Uh, Naruto." I said quietly.

"Huh? He replied.

"Uh, do you mind helping me up now?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." He said.

Naruto quickly jumped back to his feet and returned back to his full height. Once I was sitting up, I looked up at Naruto and found him extending his hand out towards me. I sent him my family's signature eye-smile and gladly accepted his hand. He easily pulled me up to my feet. Before long, I was standing back at my full height.

"Well, Naruto. A deals a deal." I told him. "Looks like I owe you some ramen."

"All right!" he said as he jumped up and down. He then stopped and I found myself in a hug. "Thank you so much, Kazumi-chan! You're the best!"

"_Was he doing this on purpose? He's trying to give me a heart attack, I know he is._" I thought to myself, feeling my cheeks turning red. I was thanking Kami that I was wearing a mask.

"Come on, let's go! Ichiraku awaits!" he cheers.

Instead of my wrist, Naruto grabbed a hold of my hand and proceeded to leave the training grounds. I just smile to myself as I allowed Naruto to pull me towards Ichiraku. While he ate his ramen, he was so into it that I was able to eat without him trying to sneak a peep at me without my mask on. I'll say this, ramen can be your best friend, well for my case. For Naruto, it could be a terrible weakness.

**One week later….**

It was another normal day in the Hidden Leaf. Naruto and I had met for ramen that morning and were walking towards the bridge to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke. We would always meet up to train whenever we had free time or weren't on a mission. So you could say that we nearly spent all of our time together.

"Morning Sasuke, Sakura." I said once we made it to the bridge. Sasuke just nodded his head once for a response.

"Morning, Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto, Kazumi." Sakura said.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes, they both frowned and turned their heads away from each other. Sakura and I just released a frustrated breath. These tow have been acting weird around each other every since we got back from the Land of Waves. Well, they were acting weirder than usual. So that was a little strange.

* * *

After arriving, we did what we always do, wait for my brother to appear. I swear, he does this on purpose, he has to. I mean, how the heck can you get lost, you live here. My guess is that he is either at the Memorial Stone or his reading that damn book of his. Which I don't get because while we're on simple missions, he reads them then. I know damn well they aren't that long.

**Three hours later…**

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi explained.

"You lie!" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed.

First, we had to pick out weeds from a civilian's garden, yeah, that was fun. However, Naruto messed up and ended up pulling the woman's plants. Her special herbs. As a result, he got a black eye from the woman. Next we had to pick up trash out of a stream. Naruto lost his footing was and was about to go over the waterfall. Before he could plumage to the sharp rocks below, I quickly grabbed some special ninja thread, tied it to a nearby branch and caught him.

The third mission was walking dogs. And Naruto, being the one who wants to show off, chose the biggest dog to walk. The large bulldog ended up dragging Naruto, walking straight into a booby trapped area. The worse luck that the area was a mine field. Before long, we were finally done and had completed all of our assigned missions for the day. I was carrying Naruto with one of his arms around my shoulders as we walked down the streets. After an argument with Sasuke, Naruto and I were about to go train but something caught our attentions. Well, mine.

Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I was about to comment on what Sasuke said, but then a strange looking rock caught my attention. The rock was square and had two holes on the front and a pair of eyes coming out from them. Yeah, that wasn't weird or suspicious. Not one bit.

"Uh, Naruto. Is there anyone you know that would disguise themselves as a square rock and follow us?" I asked Naruto.

He wondered for a minute, "Um… That sounds like something Konahomaru and his friends would do… Why do you ask?" I just pointed at the strange rock. "A rock like that doesn't even exist! That's so obvious!" He exclaimed pointing to the rock as well.

"I should have expected that from the man whom I have high hopes for and is also my rival." Someone inside the rock said.

The rock started to emit a yellow glow and suddenly exploded. Three clouds of smoke appeared: one pink, one yellow and the other blue. As the smoke started to clear they could see three kids around eight or nine years old coughing.

The one on the right was a brunette boy wearing glasses, a dark blue shirt and gray shorts. On the left there was a girl with orange hair tied into two high pigtails, wearing a pink T-shirt and light brown pants. In the middle there was another boy with spiky brown hair wearing a blue scarf, a yellow T-shirt and gray pants. Oh, and all of them wore goggles that looked a lot like the ones Naruto used to wear before graduating.

"Hey, you used too much gunpowder!" The boy in the middle said after coughing a little more. As the smoke vanished they noticed we had been watching them the whole time and quickly got up to their feet.

"Uh? These must be the kids you were talking about?" I asked to Naruto.

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, and the kunoichi from the senior group, Moegi!" The girl announced, making a pose.

"_What the heck?_" I thought. "_Please tell me this kid didn't just say that._"

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon!" The boy with glasses said, making another pose.

"_They can't be serious._" I thought.

"The village's number one genius ninja…" The last boy yelled. "Konahomaru!"

"The three of us make the Konahomaru Ninja Squad!" They yelled in unison.

"Just as I thought, it was the three of you." Naruto said, not really caring. "Why do you have these goggles on?"

"We copied the old you!" Konahomaru said with a grin. Then he noticed me. "Hey, Boss? Who's she?"

"Huh? Oh, this is my teammate, Kazumi." Naruto told them. "She's also my best friend."

"Hi." I greeted.

"Now what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Boss, do you have time right now?" Moegi asked, rather shyly.

"No, I'm going to train." Naruto replied.

Konahomaru made a disappointed face. "You said that you would play Ninja with us!"

"Hehe… Really?" He asked, embarrassed.

"What's the point in a ninja playing Ninja? That is so twisted." Sakura grunted as she made her way over, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. I honestly forgot she was around here. She stopped and stared oddly at Naruto. She couldn't take Sasuke's words out of her head. "_Am I really worse than him?_"She thought, intensifying the stare. Naruto blushed, starting to feel nervous. Konahomaru and his friends watched the scene curiously.

"Hey, who is this?" He asked. Then it hit him. Konahomaru smirked, patting Naruto's back. "Boss, you're better than I thought."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"She's your…" Konahomaru raised his pinky. "Girlfriend, right?" Sakura's eyes turned white at this.

Naruto blushed even more. "You kids are pretty sharp!"

"NO WAY!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto right on the face.

After ticking Sakura off, twice, we found ourselves running away from her. Man, no one had better ever talk about her forehead again. This chick was out of her damn mind. We continued to run away however, Konohamaru ended up slamming into someone. We quickly rushed over and found a boy wearing a black suit and a girl with her hair pulled into four pigtails. The boy in black had Konohamaru in his grasp, holding him in the air.

"Hey! I'll put him down if I were you." I told him.

"Hmm? How about you make me." he taunted.

I just narrowed my eyes at the boy. I knew he wasn't from around here, so the question was why he and that girl here in the first place. I saw him turn his attention back onto Konohamaru, so I made my move. I used my charka and sent it to my legs, giving me a boost of speed. I quickly got behind him and swept under his feet. The action caused him to fall, releasing his hold of Konohamaru in the process. Once Konohamaru was safely behind Naruto and the others, I jumped over the boy and landed right beside Naruto.

"Wow, good job, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Now, you were saying." I taunted back.

The boy, named Kankuro, just glared at me while he growled under his breath. He soon got back to his feet. He extended his hand out, looking like he was about to come at me. I stood ready just in case he tried something. But before he could get close, a rock flew, striking his hand in the process. Kankuro instantly drew his hand back, holding it in pain. Naruto, the others and I looked up to see Sasuke sitting in the tree as he tossed a pebble up and down.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." He told them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, causing me to cringe.

"Oh great. Another wimp to tick me off." Kankuro groaned.

"Get lost." Sasuke threatened as he crushed the rock in his bare hand.

"_That was so unnecessary._ _He's nothing but a show off. Sakura and these kids over here are just eating him up. And this was my team._" I thought as I sighed to myself.

"Hey punk. Get down here." Kankuro growled. "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." He said as he pulled whatever object was, off his back.

"What? You're going to use the crow for this?" Temari asked in shock.

"Kankuro, back off." a dark voice said. "You are an embarrassment to our village.

"Oh huh, hey Gaara." Kankuro said nervously.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The boy named Gaara told him. "I'm sorry for any trouble they may have caused." The red haired boy suddenly shifted into sand and retook his normal form once he was on the ground. "Kankuro. Temari. Let's go."

"Hold on! Wait just a second!" Sakura suddenly stated. "I understand that you are not from here. Instead you're from the Hidden Sand Village. I want to know what you are doing here."

"Sakura." I said, trying to make her shut up.

"Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind have an alliance. However, the treaty prevents ninja from different lands from entering unless they have permission." Sakura said.

"_Thanks for the damn history lesson, Sakura._" I groaned to myself.

"You don't know anything." Temari said as she revealed her passport. "We have permission. We're Genin from the Hidden Sand Village, here to participate in the upcoming Chuunin Exams."

"Chuunin Exams? What's that?" Naruto talked out loud.

"They are the tests you take to determine whether or not you deserve the rank of Chuunin or not." I explained. Meanwhile, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari proceeded to leave.

"Hey! You! Identify yourself!" Sasuke said as he jumped to the ground.

"Hmm? You mean me?" Temari asked as she slightly blushed.

"_Damn it! Does every damn girl become a fan-girl of Sasuke every time she sees Sasuke?_" I thought, really wanting to face palm myself.

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said as he pointed towards him. Gaara and Kankuro both stopped and turned around.

"My name is Gaara, of the desert." He replied. "And I'm interested in you two. Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered. Gaara then set his eyes onto me.

"And you?" he asked.

"My name is Kazumi Hatake." I replied. There was a silence between the three of us until Naruto decided to end it.

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name right?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara stated bluntly. With that, Gaara and his team left without another word. I glanced over at Naruto and saw a depressed look on his face. What Gaara told him was harsh and poor Naruto couldn't take it.

"Come on, Naruto. Forget about him." I told him. "Look, how about we go work on our skills. That should take your mind off him."

"Yeah, I guess." He agreed glumly.


	11. Entering the Exams, Meet Rock Lee

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Ten: Entering The Exams, Meet Rock Lee_

The next morning, we all gathered at the bridge once more and just stood there, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Once again we found ourselves waiting longer for my brother to appear. I could never wrap my head around him. First he gives up a time to me up and we end up waiting for almost three hours. Hell, I think the shortest we waited for him was three hours. I bet if I leave now and head over to the Memorial Stone, he'll be there. Just as that thought popped into my head, Kakashi suddenly appears.

"Well would you look at that. I thought him up." I joked to myself.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi explained.

"You lie!" Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed together. Kakashi jumped down and landed right in front of us.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I'm recommending you for the Chuunin Exams. All four of you." He explained as he took out four sheets of paper. "These are the application forms."

"Application forms?" Sakura asked.

"You're repeating me Sakura." Kakashi told her. "This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can wait till next year."

"_Wait till next year?_" I questioned to myself. "_To hell with that. I want to see just how these exams work. I'm not passing up this opportunity._"

"All right! Kakashi sensei, you rock!" Naruto yelled as he latched himself around Kakashi's neck. I could help but snicker quietly to myself.

"Okay. Don't slobber on my vest." Kakashi told Naruto. I just laughed harder, but kept it in my head. "Whoever wants to take the exam, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It's a 3 pm, five days from now. That's it."

**Five days later….**

When the day of the exams arrived, we all met in front of the academy. I had to admit, I was a little surprised to see Sakura here. I figured she would succumb to the pressure and wait. But, I guess I'm glad that she did come. When we entered the building, we saw the other Genin that were accepted to participate in the Chuunin Exams. Apparently there was a problem. Two kids were blocking the entrance to the room. But it was obvious that this wasn't the floor. We were just on the second when we needed to be on the third.

With the Genjutsu canceled, we were about to head in. However, one of the boys decided to take a cheap shot towards Sasuke. Sasuke, however, spotted this and aimed an counter attack. But before either one could land a hit, a boy with a green jumpsuit appeared and stopped both attacks with his bare hands. As I looked at him, I had a feeling that he had to be a student under my brother's rival, Might Gai. Then two people walked over to us. One was a girl wearing a pink shirt and had her hair in two small buns. The other was a boy with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and had purplish-lavender eyes.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" the boy asked. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level?"

"I know, but…" the guy with the green jumpsuit started.

"Never mind, it's over." The girl of their group stated. "Just forget it."

As the group stood there before us, I noticed the boy with the green jumpsuit. I say that his cheeks were turning red a little. I then noticed that he was staring at me. If I didn't have a shocked/confused look on my face before, I did now. I snapped myself out of my train of thought just in time to see him walking towards me.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Kazumi, right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's right." I answered.

"Please be my girlfriend!" he quickly stated. He was blushing more, smiling big and was giving me a thumbs up in the process. "I vow to protect you with my life."

I had glanced out the corner of my eye to see Naruto had almost a jealous look on his face. "Uh, sorry Lee. But I'm going to have to say no." I told him kindly.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, his face expression changing instantly.

"Well for one, I don't know you and we just met." I explained truthfully, deciding not to give my main answer. I saw Naruto's face lit up slightly as he laughs at Lee.

"Hey you, over here!" the boy with long brown hair called out to the Uchiha. "What's your name?" Seeing this, Naruto instantly grew angry.

"Its common courtesy to give your own name first." Sasuke replied.

"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you?" he asked next. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke told him.

"What's that?" the boy asked in a irrigated tone. I looked over at the girl and saw the same giggling girl look every girl would give Sasuke. Great, another one. Meanwhile, Lee and Naruto were leaning over against a wall, holding themselves up with one arm.

"She's right. I did ask too soon." I heard Lee say quietly to himself.

"Ugh. No one wants to know my name." Naruto groaned.

"It's all right, Naruto." I told him as I patted him gently on the back. "I bet after these exams are over, they will definitely know your name." he's head shot up quickly.

"Hey, you're right!" he said happily. "I make sure I go all the way in these exams. That way, no one will forget my name!"

"Right." I agreed.

"Hey! Sasuke, Naruto, Kazumi. Come on, let's go." Sakura told us. With that, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I left the hallway and proceeded up the stairs. We were making our way through an opened room when a familiar voice caught out attentions.

"Hey you, with the attitude! Hold on!" We all stopped and glanced back to see Rock Lee standing high above us.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight. Right here and right now." he told him.

"You want to fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes." Lee answered and jumped down to the floor. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha." he said as he pointed at the Uchiha.

"Hmm, so you know me." Sasuke said.

"I challenge you." Lee said, getting into a ready position. "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha Clan. And how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you'll be a good test for me." He then turned his attention onto me. "Oh, Kazumi… I love you!"

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry, Lee. But unfortunately I don't feel the same way about you." I told him as I had an awkward look on my face. My eyes were halfway opened. "So please stop it."

"_He wants to fight, Sasuke? Damn it! It's always about Sasuke. Every time!_" Naruto thought as his eyes turned white with anger.

"You've heard of the Uchiha Clan and you still want to fight me?" Sasuke questioned. "You must be crazier than you look."

"_Oh great. Lee just caused Sasuke to go on his damn soapbox. Here we go again._" I thought. "_It's always Uchiha Clan this and Uchiha Clan that. Give it a damn rest._"

"Hold it!" Naruto suddenly yells. "I get him first. This weirdo is mine."

"Go for it." Sasuke said.

Naruto charged forward, heading right for Lee. He soon jumps into the air, his fist was ready to strike. But just as Naruto got within arm's reach of him, Lee simply touched Naruto's wrist, pushing him into another direction. Naruto caught himself with his hands, and tried to kick him. Lee dodges and sweeps Naruto's hand with his leg.

"**Leaf whirlwind!"** Lee called out. Lee's move sent Naruto spinning on his back, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Naruto!" I yelled. I quickly jumped over and landed beside him. I found that the crash clearly knocked him out. "_Lee. There's no doubt that he's Gai's student._"

"Now then, shall we begin?" Lee asked, glaring down Sasuke. Sasuke rushed forward and lunged out to punch Lee. Before he could land his attack, Lee suddenly vanished. He reappeared behind Sasuke, aiming to strike him with his own attack.

"**Leaf Hurricane!"** Lee yelled.

However, Sasuke ducked, avoiding the attack. But Lee was quick and maneuvered himself for another attack. Seeing this, Sasuke attempting to block but found himself being caught off guard. Sasuke was sent back flying, crashing to the ground, hard. Sasuke got back to his feet and activated his Sharingan. But even with his _Kekkai Genkai, it was no use. Lee wasn't using Gen or Ninjutsu. It was strictly Taijutsu. Lee was able to clip Sasuke high in the air and soon we saw him hovering right under him._

_"Ugh, what happened?' I heard Naruto say._

_"You collided with the wall and got knocked out." I reminded him. "Meanwhile Sasuke has been fighting Lee, but it doesn't look good." Before Lee could continue his attack, a pinwheel came out of nowhere and struck his bandages, bonding it to the wall. We all turned to find a large turtle inside the room._

_"All right, that's enough, Lee!" it said._

_Lee did what it said and backed off. As Sasuke fell, Sakura quickly rushed over and caught him before he could strike the ground. Naruto and I quickly rushed over to them both. Luckily he was all right. And thanks to Sakura, he didn't injure himself more._

We all stood there and watch as this turtle, lectured Lee. Naruto had come up with the idea that the turtle was Lee's sensei. Like I said, Naruto has his moments. As the conversation continued, I overheard the turtle say something about Gai sensei. A cloud of smoke appeared on top of the turtle. It disappeared to reveal none other than Gai sensei.

"_Oh no, he's here._" I thought to myself. "_Great. This is just great._"

"Hey! What's shaking? How you doing everybody!?" he asked as he stood in a weird pose. "Life treating you good?"

"_Yep. Still as weird as ever._" I groaned.

As I thought to myself, Naruto and Lee got into some kind of argument. Gai soon caught Lee's attention and suddenly he punched him dead in the face. We all had shocked looks on our faces. Gai walked over and kneeled beside Lee. My teammates and I just stood there and the nest thing we knew, Gai and Lee were both crying, hugging each other in the process.

"You know, that is kind of sweet." Naruto said.

"It might look sweet, but that's just plain creepy." I added. Soon Gai sensei turned his attention onto us. "_Oh shit._"

"Ah, Kazumi." He said, walking towards us. "How've you've been?"

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura both yelled. "Kazumi, you know this guy?!" Naruto asked.

"He knows Kakashi, so yeah." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "They've been friends for a long time. They even consider themselves as rivals"

"That's eternal rivals, Kazumi." Gai corrected me.

"That sounds so fake." Naruto said.

"How dare you! If Gai sensei says that it's true…" Lee yelled with his fist raised but was stopped by Gai.

"It's all right, Lee. A ninja's actions speak louder than words." Gai assured him. Suddenly Gai just disappeared. He reappeared right behind us. "The record stands 50 wins 49 losses."

"When did he…?" Naruto gasped.

"Let me just tell you that I'm stronger than Kakashi." Gai said.

"You see? Gai sensei is the best." Lee said.

"If you saw the crazy challenges they compete in, you wouldn't be saying that." I said plainly. "Most of those wins came from a damn game of rock, paper, and scissors."

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit, little Kazumi." Gai said as he patted my head. He soon directed his attention onto Sasuke. "Lee caused you trouble, but please forgive him for the sake of my face."

"And I see that you haven't changed a bit either." I replied.

"Now then, you all should head to the classroom." He said. He tossed a kunai, freeing Lee. "Do your best."

And with that, he disappeared. We exchanged a few words with Lee before he disappeared too. Now with that over with, we could move on. We climbed up another set of stairs and walked down a long hallway. As we came to the end, we spotted double-doors. We also saw Kakashi standing there, waiting for us.

"Hmm, I glad to see that you all decided to come." Kakashi said. "Now, you all can formally register for the Chuunin Exams."

"So we just walk in and register?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Kakashi said. "Good luck and do your best."

"Right!" we all stated together.

Kakashi stepped off to the side, allowing us to move forward. Naruto and I opened the doors, entering behind Sasuke and Sakura. We weren't aware what we were about to get ourselves into, but we were determined to see it to the end. Once inside, we were met with several eyes glaring us down. The room was filled with Genin. Many from our village while the others came from the other neighboring villages.

"Man, I had no idea there be so much competition." Sakura said.

"_They all look pretty tough, but looks aren't everything._" I thought.


	12. The First Exam, A Written Test

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Eleven: The First Exam, A Written Test_

As we stood there, we were all approached by our former classmates. The first to appear was Ino Yamanaka, another one of Sasuke's fan-girls and rival to Sakura. Ino's teammates weren't far behind. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi soon appeared. Soon Hinata Hyuga appeared. Right beside her were her teammates, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, and Shino Aburame. The ten rookies were together again.

"Hello there." I heard someone say. I turned around to see a silver haired boy with glasses.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi." He said.

"Uh hello, Kabuto Yakushi. My name is…." I started.

"Kazumi Hatake. You're one of the top female rookies who just graduated from the academy." He finished. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know about that?" I asked.

"I always make sure that I have information about the rookies and other ninjas that come and try to compete in the Chuunin Exams." He explained.

"Hmm, I see." I said. "That's pretty smart."

As we stood there, Kabuto pulled out info cards on both Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand. Apparently they were both strong, so we should watch out for them. He soon started explaining about the ninja from the Hidden Sound Village. This was a newly formed village and little was known about the village or its ninjas. Suddenly three Sound Ninjas jumped up from their seats. The one with a metal object on his arm swung at Kabuto but missed. Just when I thought Kabuto was about to attack, he's glasses shattered and he threw up on the floor.

"I don't get it. That guy didn't even land a punch." I thought to myself.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the classroom. Once it cleared, several high level ninja stood before us, along with a tall guy wearing a black jacket. We found out that his name was Ibiki Morino. He explained that the first test would be a written test and that we would be drawing numbers to find out where we would be seating. After taking our seats, I found that my teammates and I were scattered.

"A written test! Aw man, this sucks!" I heard Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, calm down. I can help you out but you can't give away our secret." I thought to Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I'd completely forgot about our new skill, Kazumi-chan." Naruto thought back. "I really appreciate this. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, Naruto." I thought.

"Everyone, eyes front. And I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around." Ibiki ordered.

"_Hmm, this guy is strict. No wonder he's a test prompter._" I thought.

"Rule 1, the written part of the exam is scored on a point reduction scale. You all will start with a total of ten points. For each question you get wrong, you lose one point." Ibiki explained. "Rule number 2, teams will pass or fail determine on the total points of all its members.

"_Damn, they aren't kidding with this exam. It's as if they want us to fail._" I thought.

"Rule numbers 3, the sentinels around the room are there to catch anyone who tries to cheat. And for every time they catch you, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score." Ibiki continued. "Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times, you'll automatically fail."

* * *

After finishing the lecture, the test began. Once I turned the papers over, I found that the questions were way above what I thought they would be asking. Not only did you have to answer the question, but you had to answer questions within the question. Plus to make things harder, they give us extremely hard scenarios that could take drastic turns at any time. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer these questions on my own, I figured I would have no choice but to cheat. All I need to worry about is not getting caught. As the test continued, several ninjas were taken out of the room because they were caught cheating. Soon it was time for the tenth question.

But before he did, he asked if there was anyone in the room who wanted to drop out. The reason for this is because they had two options. One, receive the tenth question. If they didn't take it, they automatically fail and that went for your teammates as well. But if they do take it, and we answer it incorrectly, we won't just fail but we would be banned from taking the Chuunin Exam ever again. Surprisingly, several got up and walked away. And what I saw next shocked me. Naruto had his hand raised. But he quickly slammed it down onto the desk.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled. "I don't quit and I don't run! You guys are not going to scare me off that easily!"

"_Heh, that's Naruto for you. He's not one to just give up so easily._" I thought to myself. "_But I have to admit, he had me for a second._"

"Well then, I admire your determination." Ibiki said. "For those of you remaining, there's only one thing to do. And that's for me to tell you, that you all passed the first exam."

We were all a little shocked now. We couldn't tell if he was pulling our legs or not. He just told us we all passed, but it didn't make sense. Finally Ibiki explained that there was never a tenth question to begin with. Well, not a written one at least. Our decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question. Man, talk about mind games.

He soon continued explaining that the nine questions specifically had a purpose. And that was to test us, to see how we could gather information from the people around us. To make us feel really stupid, he said he had a couple of high level ninja sitting along with us, pretending to take the test. And all this time, they knew the answers. And they were right there in our faces the entire time. Man, I really felt stupid.

"The answers were right in my face the entire time!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I feel the exact same way, Naruto." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly a young woman flies through the window. "_Who the heck is that?_" I thought.

"Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating." The young woman stated. "I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Let's go, follow me!"

We all just looked at this woman like she was crazy. One, she came flying through a damn window, two she started yelling excitedly as if she couldn't wait for the second part of the test to start, and three, she looked like she was ready to knock anyone out who may disrupt her. Plus the look on Naruto's face was completely priceless and funny.

"You're early… again." Ibiki told her, which made her look embarrassed.

"Wow, there's a lot of them." she thought. "Ibiki, you let all of these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft." She told him.

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year." He told her.

"Hmm, they sure don't look it." She said. "Trust me; before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated. Heh, this is going to be fun."

"More than half, is she serious?" I thought.

"Alright, you maggots have had it easy so far. But things are going to be different first thing in the morning." She said. "Your squad leaders will let you know where to meet me, dismissed."

I didn't like what she said. In the back of my mind, I knew the next part of the test was going to be more than just a harder part to complete. In my gut, I felt that something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what exactly but all I was one hundred percent sure about that it wasn't going to be good. After exiting the academy, everyone separated and started to head home.

"Kazumi-chan!" Naruto yelled as he stood a few steps ahead of me. "Come on! Let's go get some ramen to celebrate!"

"_Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt._" I thought. "Sure. Why not." I told him as I made my way towards him.

Once at Ichiraku's, Naruto and I celebrated with ramen. I just had one bowl, but he ate several. Enough for the both of us. I really couldn't believe just how much he could put away. It kind of scared me to be honest. But now I had a new thought that caught my attention. The second exam. We didn't know what was in store for us. I guess the only way to find out was tomorrow morning.

* * *

The following day, Anko walked us all to the next location the second test was going to be held. As she did so, she promised that she would cut our numbers in half. Once we got there, we found ourselves standing before an area that was completely blocked off by a large fence.

"Wow, this place is huge." I stated quietly.

"Yeah, and it looks dangerous too." Sakura added.

"This is your next test." Anko started. "This area is called "The Forest of Death" and soon you will find out why. But before we can start, I have something for you all. It's just a simple consent form."

When Anko took out the papers, I saw a few of the other ninjas' faces. Some of them looked psyched, some looked normal and others had scared or freaked out faces. But really, they should have known that this wasn't going to be easy.

"The 44 Battle Zone is a large forest with 44 gates to enter. Once inside you must find your way to the tower that lies in the heart of the forest. Also you must contain these two scrolls if you want to enter the tower." She explained. "Both the Heaven and Earth Scroll, also you must finish the test within five days."

As we sat there and read the form, I was noticing some of the teams. If they all made it here then there is a good chance that they are deadly and dangerous. There was no room for error once we enter that forest. All I know was we needed to get in get the other scroll and make it to the tower within the five day period. This was going to be difficult.

"This is supposed to be scary?!" Naruto yelled. "Well let me tell you lady, I'm not!"

Anko just smiled innocently at Naruto but quickly pulled out a kunai knife and rushed forward. She threw the knife, in which had cut Naruto's cheek. Anko soon appeared behind Naruto and held him as she licked the blood off his cheek.

After that and the encounter with the snake group, we all signed the agreement forms and received our scroll as well. Once all the forms have been signed and the scrolls handed out, we were all assigned to a gate. Shikamaru's team was at Gate 27, Kiba's team at Gate 16, the Sound Ninja at Gate 20, the Sand Ninja has Gate 6, Kabuto's team at Gate 38, and we were at Gate 12. The mysterious Snake group had Gate 15 and Neji's team had Gate 41.

As soon as everyone was at their assigned gate, the instructors unlocked the locks and we all bolted into the Forest of Death. I knew that one of those teams had to be holding the scroll we needed. But the question was which team did. This was another condition that made this part of the exam harder. Now I see what Anko meant that more than half will be eliminated.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Uh, did you guys hear someone…..scream?" Sakura asked making us stop. We all glanced back, looking in the direction we thought the scream could have came from.

"Well… That's one team down. Meaning there's one least team we have to deal with." I told them. "But that also means one less scroll."

"This place is creeping me out!" Sakura screamed. I quickly rushed forward and clamped my hand over her mouth, muffling her screaming.

"If you continue to scream like that, you will attract enemies' right to our location." I told her quietly. "And who knows who's nearby."

"Not only that, but you might attract wild animals." Sasuke added. "And from the look of the size of this forest, who knows what could be living inside this place."

"Exactly." I agreed.

Sakura slightly nodded her head, understanding what Sasuke and I was saying. Once she had stopped screaming completely, I removed my hand from her mouth, wiping my hand on my shirt. I walked forward and stood in my spot from before so I was standing in front of her and the others.

"Now, let's get moving." I said. "It's dangerous for us to be standing in one spot for too long. We need to be moving constantly."

"Right." Naruto and Sakura agreed.


	13. Golden Snake Eyes And Curse Marks

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twelve: Golden Snake Eyes And Curse Marks_

On several occasions, we had many encounters with ninja who tried to attack us by being Naruto. Sadly their little plan didn't work. Since Naruto and I had a _special_ connection with each other, I knew who the fake was. But we were somehow separated. Naruto and I got stuck fighting off a damn snake while Sasuke and Sakura fought off the real enemy. Luckily for us, we were able to defeat the damn serpent. We quickly took off to help our teammates. Meanwhile, Sasuke tried to get the opponent to leave them alone by giving her the scroll. But before he could, Naruto lunged out and snatched the scroll out of the Uchiha's hand.

"Sasuke, you're nothing but a coward! We're not going to give up that easily! Kazumi! Catch." Naruto yelled as he threw it towards me.

I caught the scroll and placed it in my pouch. As soon the grass ninja went on to attack, another damn snake appeared. However, Naruto was quick enough to stop it. But when he did, I felt the Nine-Tails' chakra appear. Somehow Naruto was able called it forward. But then I saw the Grass ninja using some type of hand seal, causing their fingers to light up with purple flames. She then thrusts her hand forward, striking Naruto in the stomach. I lunged forward and sliced through the ninja's tongue to free Naruto. After I caught him, I carefully sat Naruto down and turned towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Snap the hell out of it right now! We don't need you acting like this!" I yelled. . I jumped back and punch Sasuke to snap him out of his trance. As soon as he realized where he was, he looked at me for a minute.

"Kazumi?" he asked.

"Come on, Sasuke. We don't need losing your sanity." I told him. We need to retreat and fast. There's no way we can fight her off. Not like this."

"Yeah, you're right." he said. "But before we do, I want to try something. I think I may have an idea that might work."

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Before I tell you, I need to ask you something." He said. "Can you perform any wind attacks?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I'm going to execute a fire attack once I get her immobile." He explained. "If I combine my fire attack with your wind attack…"

"Then that would make the attack twice as strong." I finished. "A combination attack with Wind and Fire is dangerous and devastating for any opponent."

"Exactly." He said. "While I fight him, throw shuriken at him. I need as much help distracting her. Just be sure that you don't hit me in the process."

"You're underestimating me, Uchiha." I told him. "I'm pretty good with kunai, shuriken and especially my katana."

"All right, then let's get started." He said, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, he revealed his Sharingan.

"You do your part and I'll do mine." I told him.

With that, Sasuke took off, heading right for the Grass Nin. As he fought, I took aim and threw my shuriken when he wasn't in the way. So far I haven't touched him, but I was succeeding with distraction the Grass Nin, ever so often. I paid close attention to Sasuke's actions and found that he was able to wrapped the ninja with ninja wire. He jumped back over to me and landed on my right. That's when he tightened the wire, trapping the ninja in place.

"Now, Kazumi!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

"Right!" I said as I performed the right hand signs. "Here we go, Uchiha! **Wind Style: Wind Dragon Breath!**" I blew out a jet a wind, which created a straight path towards the Grass Ninja, covering her body.

"**Fire Style, Dragon Fire Flame Jutsu."** Sasuke yelled.

As soon as Sasuke's fire trail touch my wind attack, the flame shot forward towards that direction. Before long, it collided with the Grass Nin. We continued to hold our attacks as our enemy screamed in pain. We stopped once we figured the girl was dead. I fell to one knee, trying to catch my breath. Fighting off a damn snake then dealing with a Grass Nin was no easy feat.

"Is… is she… dead?" I asked, out of breath.

"I… I think so." Sasuke replied the same way.

At first, it was quiet, but that suddenly came to an end. We started hearing laughing. Our heads shot up and found that it was coming from the ninja. We stood there in silence. Right before us, the Grass Nina broke free from our wires. This was impossible. That attack should have killed her. And there she was, standing, walking, talking, as if nothing happened at all.

"What the….? That girl should be dead." Sasuke said in shock.

"There's just no way. This girl isn't human." I told him.

"You're correct, I'm not human. You're a very observant one." The Grass ninja smirked. "I expected nothing less from you, Kazumi."

When the Grass Ninja looked up, we saw her face peeling off. But that wasn't what caught my attention, instead, it was her eyes. They were a golden-yellow with a slit in the middle of them both. They looked exactly like eyes of a snake. At that moment, I didn't know what came over me. I found that I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried to make myself do so.

"Kazumi? Kazumi, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked but I didn't answer.

"Heh, sorry but your little friend can't hear you." the Grass Nin taunted.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"_She, she's the one. Her eyes. The same as the ones I saw in my nightmares._" I thought to myself. Even though the fear was slowly increasing, I also started feeling anger burn in my chest as well. "_No! A ninja must never show their emotions. No matter what type of situation they are in._" I thought. "_I can't allow her to get the best of me. I can't!_"

Before Sasuke and I could move to attack, the Sound Nin, who we found that _his_ name was Orochimaru, performed some jutsu that froze our movements. As we stood there, he thrusts his arm forward, extending it to an unnatural length. The next thing I knew, he had his hand wrapped around my throat. He instantly recoils his arm back to its normal length. He just held me just inches away from his body. I still wasn't able to move, so I couldn't fight to free myself.

"This is a grand opportunity for me to take what's mine." He hissed. "But sadly, it's not your time yet. I have _other_ affairs to accomplish before resuming my plans I have for you. A certain _Uchiha_ has captured my attention."

"What…? What do you want… with me and Sasuke?" I strained out.

"You'll find out very soon, my dear, Kazumi." He hissed.

Orochimaru lifted me higher into the air and extended his arm once more. He slammed me through several branches high above before bring me down, colliding with a much thicker branch. He released his hold as soon as I was down. During the impact, my head also slammed against the branch, dazing me. I looked through blurred eyes and saw Sasuke standing there, not moving. Before long, I blacked out.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I found myself staring up at a… at a tree stump. I slowly sat myself up and looked around. Right beside me laid an unconscious Naruto and Sasuke. Just as I moved, a pulsating pain appeared on the left side of my head. Apparently that hit to the head did more damage than I thought. I was still feeling the effects.

"Kazumi, you're awake!" I heard Sakura. I looked to my left to see her sitting beside Sasuke.

"Sakura?" I asked, a little confused. "What happened?"

"I brought you and the others here." She explained.

"What? Hey wait. Where's that snake, Orochimaru?" I quickly asked. she shook her head.

"He vanished." She answered. "But not before…"

"Huh? Not before what?" I asked. "What is it Sakura? What happened when I was out?"

"Orochimaru bit Sasuke in the neck and a strange mark appeared. The next thing I knew was he started screaming in pain." She explained. I slowly got up and looked at Sasuke's neck. Just like Sakura said, there was a strange looking mark there as clear as day. "Before long, he just passed out."

"And I see that Naruto hasn't wakened up from his own attack." I said quietly. I soon turned back towards Sakura. "You should get some rest. You've done your part, so now it's my turn."

"Huh? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sakura, go on. You can barely stay awake now." I told her. "I've been asleep, so I won't be going back any time soon."

"All right. If you're sure." She said, I just nodded my head.

I watched Sakura sit down and lay against the wall of the tree. Before long, she was asleep. I soon turned my sights back outside. So far, I didn't see or sense anything. So I was hoping that we were in the clear, for now at least. I sat there in Indian Style as I kept my eyes on the area in my sights. I soon glanced back and looked at my teammates. My eyes soon landed on Naruto.

"_I really don't think that I'll be able to communicate with him in that state._" I thought to myself. "_I'm hoping that he regains conscious soon. That goes for Sasuke as well._"

I turned back around and sat there quietly. The events that occurred before I was knocked out played inside my head. I couldn't get Orochimaru's eyes out of my thoughts, no matter how hard I tried to think about something else. All I knew was he was the enemy, even in my nightmares. And it was always Kiyiya who would run off and aim for his throat.

"_Kiyiya, can you hear me?_" I thought as I tried to communicate with her.

"_**Hmm? What is it, pup?" she responded.**_

"_Do you have any idea why Orochimaru is after me?_" I asked her. "_Because he said that I had something he wanted._"

"_**Unfortunately I don't, pup." She said. "All I do know is that he's an enemy. And if he is after you, he might be after me as well."**_

"_What the hell did he meant by that._" I growled.

_Flashback…._

"_This is a grand opportunity for me to take what's mine." He hissed. "But sadly, it's not your time yet. I have other affairs to accomplish before resuming my plans I have for you. A certain Uchiha has captured my attention."_

_End of flashback…_

"_**Pup, now is not the time to think about that right now." Kiyiya said. "You have to look out for your teammates. An enemy could attack without warning."**_

"_Yeah, you're right._" I agreed. "W_e'll have plenty of time to deal with this later. Like after the exams._"

* * *

A few hours later the sun finally revealed itself, indicating that it was morning. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Sakura still asleep. Naruto and Sasuke were still fast asleep as well, but I could tell that Sasuke wasn't resting peacefully. Sometimes he would start breathing hard but other times he would be sleeping quietly.

"_Well, at least they are doing okay for the time being._" I thought.

I swiped my eyes, sleep was trying to take its toll on me. But I knew I had to stay awake. As I sat there, I heard a little shifting noise. I turned my head back around to see Sakura stirring in her sleep. Before long, she finally woke up. She stretched her arms as she released a small yawn. At least she got some rest. Now we both can be on guard.

"Hey. How are you, Kazumi? Are you doing okay?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we need to be cautious." I told her. "I haven't picked up anything yet, but that doesn't mean that we're not in danger."

"Okay, got it. So, how are Naruto and Sasuke?" She asked.

"They're both sleeping all right. I already rinsed their towels with fresh water." I explained.

"Okay, well maybe you should get some rest now. You've been up all night, so now it's my turn to keep a lookout for any enemies or wild animals." She said.

"Heh, the only sleeping you'll be doing will be a permanent one."

Sakura and I both heard the voice and quickly turned around. Standing across the field were three Sound ninjas. Sakura and I quickly got to our feet and pulled out a kunai knife. We both stood ready just in case they wanted to try something. Just before anyone could move, someone else appears out of nowhere. It was none other than Rock Lee.

"Lee?" Sakura said.

"_Where did he come from?_" I thought.

"I came here to protect you Kazumi." Lee said.

"Hmm, I see." I replied, shaking my head. But this was no time to argue. "Sakura, stay back and watch over Sasuke and Naruto. Lee and I will keep these freaks away." I told her as I moved forward and stood beside Lee.

"Uh, hmm right." she responded.


	14. Enemy Sound Nin And A Two Part Test

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Thirteen: Enemy Sound Nin And A Two Part Test_

Lee and I jumped forward and began to fight off the group of Sound Ninjas. Lee was able to slam one into the ground with great speed and strength but the enemy's teammate soften his landing, thus saving him from being destroyed. I was able to kick the female back and landed right beside Lee. I saw that Lee was still struggling to get up, so I knew something was wrong.

"Heh, your friend's attacks are useless against me. Even though I may not hit him, the sound from my attack will." He said.

"_I have to stop them from getting to the others, especially Sasuke. If I'm alone in this, then so be it._" I thought.

I quickly rushed forward and started performing hand signs for my next attack. Before I got closer, I jumped into the air so I could have a better view of my target. Since Taijutsu moves didn't work, then let's see what Ninjutsu attacks could do.

"**Wind Style, ****Wind Dragon Breath**** Jutsu!"** I yelled.

Just like before, I blew out a large gust of wind that was aimed right at the head ninja of the group. He quickly moved out the way just before it could hit him. Just before I could land, the younger male Sound Nin came up from behind and sends a wave of air towards me. While I was disoriented, the big guy jumped back in and slammed his arm into my side. He ended up pinning me to a nearby tree, causing me to cough up some blood.

"Heh, not so tough now are you?" he taunted.

The Sound Nin just released he hold of me, letting me drop to the ground. I was just about to stand up and attack but something was wrong. As I stared at my hands, which were on the ground, I realized that my vision began to spin in a spiral motion. Along with it, my ears began to ring and my head was pounding even more.

"_What? What the heck is going on?_" I thought to myself. "_What did he do?_"

"Ah, I see it has finally taken effect." The Sound Nin, Dosu, stated. "I bet you're wondering why you're feeling the way you do. Well, it's all thanks to this little gadget of mine." He said as he pulled his jacket sleeve up.

"_That device…? What is it?"_ I thought.

"You see, I don't have to hit you physically. I can attack by using the power of sound." Dosu explained. "I used the vibrations of sound to attack the inner areas of your ears and the rest, well, the rest is anatomy."

"_That's why Lee was taken out so quickly. He attacked Lee by using that device. He's using the sound wave vibrations as his weapon._" I thought.

"Let me guess. You're feeling dizzy, a little nauseous, off balanced." Dosu continued. "I'll admit that you caught me a little off guard, but now that's not a problem. I have you right where I want you."

"_Damn it._" I growled.

"You might as well stay down kid." Dosu told me. "You and all of your little friends are about to be taken care of shortly, starting with that Uchiha brat."

"_This is bad. Sakura's in trouble, Lee's out of it and so are Naruto and Sasuke._" I thought. "_I'm in no position to move. Even if I did try to attack one of them, the others would go after Sakura._"

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the ground, by Dosu. He threw me in front of him and collided with a clean shot to my back. The force sent me flying forward. I landed hard and right next to Sakura. The impact of striking the ground hurt, but the sound waves were hurting me worse. I just lay there, obviously still stunned by the attack.

"Kazumi!" Sakura yelled as she kneeled beside me.

This was bad. Sakura was hurt pretty bad, Lee, Sasuke and Naruto were all unconscious and I hadn't recover from Dosu's sound wave attack. Hell, I could barely move and my head was pounding like crazy. I couldn't move to attack even if I wanted to. What made matters worse were the numbers. They all were still standing and Zaku was ready to attack. But just before he could, three familiar individuals appeared before us.

"So what's this? The second string?" Zaku asked.

"Uh!? Ino, Shikamaru, Choji?" Sakura said quietly.

"_Huh? Where did they come from?_" I asked myself.

"Surprised?" I heard Ino asked. "I told you that I wasn't going to let you show me up, Sakura."

"_I don't know where they came from, but boy am I'm glad to see them. I just hope they can stand up against these punks._" I thought.

"These Leaf Village brats just continue to swarm." Dosu said. "Jumping into situations that don't involve them."

"Sakura, leave these guys to us. You go take care of your teammates." Ino told her.

"Uh, right." Sakura answered and soon directed her attention onto me. "Kazumi, can you move?"

"Ugh, just barely." I replied as I struggled to push myself up. Sakura helped me up and we moved out the way so that Ino and her team dealt with the Sound Nin.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were handling the trio like it was nothing. Shikamaru had Dosu, Choji dealt with Zaku and Ino was controlling Kin. Now they were the ones struggling. But suddenly the rest of Lee's team appeared. Neji and Tenten stood high above on a branch. But with all the commotion going on, I started to feel something. I looked back to see dark chakra flowing around Sasuke. Not only that but black markings were covering his body.

"Sasuke?" I said quietly.

"Sasuke, you're awake." Sakura cried. "But what's happened to you?"

"Sakura. Who did that to you? Tell me who did it." He asked.

"It was me. I did it." Zaku stated.

Sasuke wasn't himself. It had to be that stupid mark Orochimaru placed on him. Suddenly Sasuke appeared and grabbed one of the sound ninjas from behind. He pulled back and broke the guy's arms. He was about to go after the other one, but Sakura ran up to him and asked him to stop. Sasuke started to calm down, making the markings return back into the curse mark. Dosu soon made a deal with us. He gave us their scroll only if Sasuke would leave them alone.

The sound ninja took his teammates and left. I slowly walked over to Sakura and Sasuke to make sure they were alright. Suddenly Ino, Shikamaru and Choji popped out from behind a bush. Neji and Tenten soon jumped down as well. We all just sat down and rested for a while. Shikamaru and I went to the hollow tree and saw Naruto still sleeping his butt off.

"Did he sleep through all that? I don't believe it." Shikamaru said.

"Apparently so, I don't know what to do with him. He can be a reliable teammate. But other times he really worries me." I told him.

As Shikamaru and I stood there looking at Naruto, my legs suddenly gave away on me. I was just about to the ground but Shikamaru caught me before I did. Because my injuries and the encounter with Dosu's sound wave attack, I guess I was still recovering. But at least we had both scrolls. Now we just had to make it to the tower.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, somewhat." I answered, out of breath. "I'm still suffering from Dosu's attack. But I'll be fine after resting a bit."

Shikamaru slowly lowered me down onto the ground. Soon Sakura and Sasuke noticed me sitting down and that I was out of breath. They both made their way over. I looked up to see they were both okay. It seemed that Sasuke was back to normal as well.

"Kazumi, are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just exhausted." I told him. "_However, I'm worried about that damn curse mark. Why would Orochimaru placed that on him?_" I thought.

After resting for awhile and waking Naruto up, everyone else departed and went on their own way. We stopped by a flowing stream and got some breakfast. We soon headed out and started making our way through the forest. We came to a little trouble along the way but we were able to handle them. Before long, we made it to the tower on time.

* * *

Once inside, we spoke to Iruka sensei. Afterwards, he soon brought us into another room. When we entered, we found out that the other rookies and a few other ninjas made it as well. Plus the Third Hokage and our senseis were in the room waiting for us as well. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I all lined up behind one another as we stood there waiting for Lord Hokage to explain the next part of the exam.

"Congratulations to you all for making pass the second exam." Lord Hokage told us.

For a few minutes, the Third Hokage explained the true reason for why the Chuunin Exams take place. We were all a little shocked because of what we heard, but we all understood what he told us. Soon after Lord Hokage finished, a test proctor appeared and started explaining what was about to happen next. He just turned his head and looked at us as he spoke.

"There is something I would like all of you… (Cough)… (Cough)…..to do before the third exam." He said as he turned around. "Uh, we're going to have to have a preliminary exam before we can move on to the real one."

"Preliminary? Just what do you mean about that?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Uh, I'm sorry sensei. But I really don't see the point." Sakura stated. "What is this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move on to the third exam?"

"Uh well you see the first and second exams might have been too easy. The fact is that we weren't expecting all of you to be here." He explained. "According to the rules of the Chuunin exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining. "

"_Hmm, they do this so they can cut down the number of candidates who will become Chuunin as well._" I thought.

"So for those who think they are not in top physical form, you can drop out now. The preliminary round is going to start immediately." He stated.

"Wait a minute! Do you mean right now?" Kiba asked.

"Uh by the way, the winners will be selected through a series of one-on-one battles, sudden death." He added. "So like I said, anyone who doesn't feel up to it now is the time to raise your hand."

As we stood there thinking that no one would raise their hand, we were shocked to see Kabuto doing so. He soon left the area, leaving the rest of us standing there. We all waited for anyone else to raise their hand but no one else did so.

"Fine then, since there are a total of 22 candidates left, there will be a total of 11 one-on-one combat matches. The winners will advance to the final exam. There are no rules." He said. "You will fight until one dies or concedes defeat, or is rendered physically unable to continue the contest. I might occasionally intervene when a match seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has for you."

"The selection is completely random. So now will we reveal the first two names that will fight first?" Anko explained.

We watched as the panel sorted the names of the candidates that stood inside the room. Everyone was watching the screen, as they waited to find out who will be in the first fight. The panel finally stopped and landed on the names. It would be Yoroi Akado versus Sasuke Uchiha.

At the beginning of the start of the match, Yokoi had grabbed Sasuke and started draining his chakra but somehow Sasuke was able to kick him off. He soon started fighting and landed a powerful attack, thus knocking Yokoi out cold. Sasuke's win advanced him to the final exam.

"Alright, way to go Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, he won." Sakura yelled.

As the exams continued, so far Sasuke passed and so did Shino Aburame and Kankuro. Before long, Sakura was next and she was fighting her rival Ino. They both gave a good fight but neither one of them made it. They knocked each other out with one single punch. Tenten's match, she put up a good fight but in the end, Temari came out with the victory. But even with as many that have pass, there were still a few more matches to go. Naruto hasn't gone and neither has that guy from the Hidden Sand Village, Gaara.

"Oh man, I hope I'm next." Naruto said with excitement.

"Calm down Naruto, I'm sure you'll get your turn soon enough." I told him. "Just sit back and relax until your name comes up."

"Speaking of which, Kazumi you should look up." Kakashi told me.

"Huh? Uh?" Naruto said. "Hey Kazumi, look."

"Huh? What's wrong Naruto?" I asked and soon turned around to look up towards the screen." Huh? What?"

There on the screen was my name and my opponent was someone by the name of Kino Nakazuka. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw that my opponent was a ninja from the Hidden Rain Village. I had some experience with ninja from the Land of Waves, but I didn't know what Kino was capable of, so I knew I had to be cautious.

"_So, I'm up against a Rain Ninja. Hmm, might as well say he's a damn Mist Ninja._" I thought. "_Okay, at least I have some knowledge over him."_

"Kazumi, be careful down there and do your best." Kakashi whispered to me.

"Right." I said as I nod my head once.

"Good luck Kazumi-chan." Naruto told me.

"Yeah, good luck." Sakura said.

"Thanks Naruto, Sakura." I said and soon jumped over the railing, landing carefully down to the floor below.

As I approached the center, so did Kino. He was wearing ordinary clothing, most that would be seen in his village. And just like Kabuto said, the ninja from the Hidden Rain Village had short tempers and were ruthless. In other words, I had to be careful. Before long, we were both standing before each other.

"Now then, the next match will be Kino Nakazuka versus Kazumi Hatake." Hayate announced. "The rules are the same. There are no rules."

"_I have to finish this match off as fast as I can. I'm going to have to watch his movements carefully before I can attack as well._" I thought. "_I have enough chakra but my injuries are limiting me._"

"Why the hell did I have to get stuck with a damn rookie from the weak Hidden Leaf Village?" Kino asked himself out loud.

"You should never underestimate the ninja of the Hidden Leaf." I growled.

"Heh. Big words for such a weak Leaf Kunoichi." Kino said.

"Are both competitors ready?" Hayate asked.

"Ready." Kino said immediately.

"Ready." I said plainly.

"Then, let the match begin!" Hayate announced.

As soon as the match was ordered to start, Kino started off by quickly throwing several shuriken towards me. Acting quickly, I drew my sword from my back and reflected every single one. Kino threw a few more but I was able to block those as well.

"You won't win this match if the only thing you're doing is blocking." Kino told me. "So how about we pick up the pace. **Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!**"

Four solid water clones appeared beside Kino within seconds. I held my sword ready for when they decided to attack. However, Kino didn't attack right away. Sensing this, I paid close attention to him and his clones.

"Now, let's see just how skilled you are." Kino said.


	15. Kazumi Hatake Versus Kino Nakazuka

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Fourteen: Kazumi Hatake Versus Kino Nakazuka_

Kino and his clones came rushing forward, each grasping a kunai. I just stood my ground and got ready to defend myself. Each clone tried to strike me with their kunai but I was able to block with my sword, pushing them back as I did so. When they came back, I rushed forward and struck the clones hard, making them transform back into water.

Once all the clones were defeated, I found Kino and went on the offensive. Kino had abandoned his kunai knife and started using his own katana. We collided with each other, creating a spark of light for a quick second. Back and forth, we continued to collide. And after one final collision, Kino and I jumped away and landed back in the spots we started off.

"Damn it, he's better than I thought. Looks like I won't be ending this as fast as I thought I would." I said quietly to myself.

"Heh, like I said before. You're nothing but a weak Genin from the weak Leaf Village." Kino taunted.

"All bark and no bite." I taunted back plainly.

"Now then, let's really get this match started." He says. "Let's really pick up the speed and let me show you what I'm capable of."

"You talk too much." I stated plainly.

With our swords drawn, Kino and I rushed forward once again and started colliding. However, this time around, his attacks were much powerful and faster. Now the fight was turning to one of equal grounds but I had a slight advantage over him. As I continued my fight with Kino, Naruto and the others were observing from the upper decks.

"Oh wow, Kazumi-chan is doing great." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Now I see why she likes using a sword so much." Sakura added.

"All right! Kazumi-chan definitely has this match in the bag. She is so going to win." Naruto said.

"Come on, Kazumi!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together.

"_Amazing. This is Kazumi's first time taking the Chuunin Exams and she's made it to the preliminaries. She certainly has grown._" Kakashi thought as he smiled to himself.

Collision after collision, Kino and I attacked stronger and faster than each blow. After one final collision, we knocked each other's swords out of each other's hands, but that didn't stop us. Even after losing our swords, we continued to fight, by using Taijutsu.

"Hmm, so you're not only good with a sword. You're good with Taijutsu as well." Kino said.

"Like I told you, never should underestimate the ninja or Kunoichi for that matter, of the Hidden Leaf Village." I growled.

Fists and kicks from left and right came fast and strong from Kino and I. Neither one of us were holding anything back. I balled my fist, getting ready to punch Kino with everything I had. I brought it forward and caught the left side of his face, but he was able to do the same. The force of our punches sent us both flying back and away from each other. As Kino and I flew back, we both grabbed our swords and landed on our feet. Just as we did so, we both got into a ready stance.

"_Yeah, he's strong all right. "I need to…"_ I suddenly stopped my train of thought as soon as my head started pounding again. "Not good, this is bad." I groaned.

"Heh, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're about to give up already?" Kino asked. "And I was planning on having more fun with you."

"_Now he's just going to toying with me._" I thought.

"But I guess it's about time I finished this little battle of ours." Kino said **"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"**

This time around, Kino only summoned one single water clone. Now I knew he was just toying with me. If he really wanted to finish this match, he would have summoned more. As they stood before me, I stood ready for their next attack. But as I waited, my vision started to blur once more.

"No, not now." I growled.

Kino spotted my weakened state and charged forward. Both he and his clone had their swords ready to strike. I was ready to dodge but my vision caused me to lose my focus. As a result, they were both able to injury me. The real Kino soon kicked me in my stomach, sending me back. Unbeknownst to him, he kicked a weak spot of mine. The force was strong enough to send me crashing into the wall. Once I collided with the wall, I was unaware that Kino had sent a couple of kunai knives my way. I didn't know until one struck my shoulder, one in my leg and another in my arm.

"Ugh!' I cried out in pain.

"Ha, pathetic!" Kino yelled.

"Darn it." I breathed out in pain. "I have to do something and fast."

"You're finished! Might as well give up!" Kino sneered. "I'm so far out of your league that you don't stand a chance.

"_I do have an idea. But I only have one shot at this._" I thought. "_I have to lure him closer, at least at arm's reach. There I can get him and finish this match._"

"So? Are you going to give up?" Kino asked. a small smirk appeared on my face. "Well? Answer my question! Are you?"

"Heh, not a chance. There's no way I'm stopping here." I stated. "I have one final trick left up my sleeve."

"Heh, you're nothing more than a stubborn little rookie." He taunted.

"All right, let's get this plan started." I said to myself as I made the hand signs. **"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

A total of four clones appeared. Two on my right and two on my left. I had to get Kino to come at me. I needed to get the original, not a clone. I needed to eliminate the clones so Kino has no other chose but to come at me. Kino responded by calling forth three more clones. When he sent his forward, so did I. But he too also moved forward along with them.

"That's it, come on." I said quietly. As soon as my clones were near his, I began the first part of my plan. **"Wind Style, ****Wind Dragon Breath**** Jutsu!"**

All of my clones unleashed a powerful jet of air, aiming straight for the Kino's clones. Kino was able to slip pass my clones and rushed right towards me. I stood there, not even attempting to dodged or counter his attack. A large grin appeared on his face as he thrust his sword forward. I moved slightly, causing the sword to stab me in my right shoulder.

"Heh, got you." He grinned.

"Sorry, you might think that but you're wrong. And to correct you, I'm the one in control." I told him. I held a hold of his sword with one hand and held up the spar symbol with the other. **"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"**

Suddenly a hand appeared underneath Kino, catching him by his ankle. As soon as that happened, I pulled him down and had him trapped within the earth. My clone stood there as I pulled Kino's sword out of my shoulder. With the sword in hand, I tossed it over to my clone. She kneeled down and held it against Kino's neck.

"You can't escape, so this battle is over. Now you might as well give up." I told him as my clone pressed the blade closer to his neck. "It's your choice. Either way, you're finished." Kino just glared at me but he knew I was right.

"Damn it. I give, I surrender." He announced.

"_Well, I can't say I'm surprised. After all, she's Kakashi's little sister._" He thought to himself. "Heh, the winner: Kazumi Hatake." Hayate announced.

"All right, Kazumi!" Naruto and Sakura cheered. Once I heard that, my clone caught a hold of Kino's shirt and made another spar sign.

"**Release!"** She said.

The earth around Kino opened and my cloned pulled him out, placing him on the ground. Once he was out, my clone dropped his sword and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I walked passed him and grab my own sword. I had my back turned to Kino as I sheathed it on my back. I'll admit that I was exhausted and the pain from my injuries continued to pulsate through my body. I ended up kneeling down to one knee as I caught my breath.

"Yeah, I'm done. There's no way I can continue." I groaned. "Well, at least the battle is over. And I was able to defeat Kino."

"You… you brat!" Kino yelled in frustration. "You think I'm just going to let you walk away like this? I'm going to make you pay for that."

I turned back to see Kino rushing right towards me. He had his sword ready to strike me down in the process. I spotted the sword's blade was surrounded by a chakra cloak, making it no ordinary katana. But before he could hit me, Hayate, Gai and Kakashi appeared, stopping him in his tracks. Kino's sword was nowhere near me.

"That's quite enough. The battle is over." Hayate told Kino.

"Whatever. You'll live, for now." Kino snarled. "You're lucky kid. You would have been dead if it weren't for them."

"_This kid is nothing but a sore loser._" I thought. "_He lost. So he should take that lost, learn from it and make himself better. It's not that difficult._"

"You damn Leaf Ninja are all weak. Including you Jounin." Kino snapped. "The Hidden Rain Village is far superior than this pathetic village."

"_And yet, he's still talking._" I groaned to myself. "_Man, it's like I said before. This punk talks way too much. But I will say he is one hell of an opponent._"

Once Kino had calmed down, the Jounin released their hold of him. He soon left the area, heading to the back. I slowly returned back to my full height as I kept an eye on him as he did so. Even with Jounin around, he might come back and attack. So it's better safe than sorry. But the most important thing was the fact that I won. I was heading to the final exam with Sasuke.

"Kazumi, are you all right?" I looked back and saw Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer quietly.

"That's good to hear." He replied, sending me a smile. We left the battle grounds and headed to the back. I had to get my injuries treated and wrapped, and fortunately there were too severe. Next time I just have to be more careful. But I also have to count the fact that we had been traveling through a dangerous forest. So next time I'll be in far better condition than I am now. afterwards, Kakashi and I made our way back to the others.

"So, you decided to rely on your Wind and Earth Jutsus." Kakashi said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, for now at least." I replied. "I'm mainly better with Wind and Earth. You know I'm not in full control of my Lightning ability, plus I need more practice with that."

"I see. Well you used the Headhunter Jutsu well. But I will have to say that the way you used it was a bit reckless." He stated.

"Give me some credit. At least I was able to pull it off." I told him. "I'm not as talented as you."

"True." He agreed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you did extremely well today."

"Heh, thanks." I smiled. Before long, we reentered the arena. The current match that was taking place was Shino taking on Zaku. It was an interesting fight, but Shino was the one to come out on top.

"Kazumi-chan, you did it!" Naruto yelled as soon as we reached him and Sakura. "Plus, I really like how you defeated your opponent. You took that one out of Kakashi's book."

"Thanks, Naruto. And you're right; I did borrow that move from Kakashi sensei." I told him. "I figured I could use it in my match."

"Borrowed? Since when did you ask for permission?" Kakashi asked. I looked towards him and saw he was giving me a questioning look.

"You know what I meant. Besides, you taught me the move anyway." I told my brother. "Oh and Naruto, I actually have you to thank. Our training sessions helped me come up with the idea."

"Huh? Really?" he asked. I nodded my head, causing him to smile. "Wow, I'm glad to hear that, Kazumi-chan!"

"Kazumi, you did great out there." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura." I told her. "Now I'm counting on you both to make it to the finals with me and Sasuke."

"Right." Sakura said.

"Heh, you know it, Kazumi-chan." Added Naruto.

* * *

The preliminary matches continued and one by one, we found out who would be advancing to the final round. Before long, the preliminary round was completed. As instructed, the finalists all jumped down and lined up. Before us stood were Anko Mitarashi, Lord Third Hokage, Hayate Gekko, and Ibiki Morino

"To all of you who won the right to compete in the third round test in the Chuunin Exam…..cough…..one is missing but, congratulations to you all!" Hayate said.

"In order to determine who your opponent will be, you all will draw numbers." The Third Hokage explained. "Now, shall we begin."

One by one, we all went up to the instructors and drew a strip of paper from the box. When it was my turn, I did so and found that I had drew number 10. I soon returned back to my spot, which was next to Naruto.

"Okay, now that everyone has their numbers, tell Ibiki so he can write your name on the ballet." Third Hokage instructed.

"It's 9." Dosu said.

"I've got 1." Said Naruto.

"10." I said.

"7." Temari said.

"5." Went Kankuro.

"3." Said Gaara

"8." Said Shikamaru.

"2." Stated Neji.

"6." Said Shino.

After reciting our numbers, we all watched as Ibiki wrote our names down. As I stood there, I was very anxious of seeing who was fighting who. Before long, Ibiki finished and showed us the board with our names.

**Round One: **Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga.

**Round Two: **Gaara of the Desert vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

**Round Three: **Kankuro of the Desert vs. Shino Aburame.

**Round Four: **Temari of the Desert vs. Shikamaru Nara.

**Round Five: **Dosu Kinuta vs. Kazumi Hatake.

"_Great, this is just great. I have to take on this damn Sound Nin again. And to think I was done with him._" I thought to myself.

"The final round of the Chuunin Exams will take place in exactly one month." Third Hokage told us. "This will give you all time to work on your strategies that will help you against your opponent. Use this time wisely."

With that, we were all dismissed. After getting out of the tower and the Forest of Death, everyone started separating and headed into different directions. Naruto had already taken off and was heading straight for the hospital. Knowing Naruto, he was going to go talk to Kakashi and try to convince him to train him. I figured that I would go see Sasuke tomorrow. Because at this moment, I needed to worry about myself and my own training.

When I got home, I took a hot shower, which stung like hell. Once I was finished, I used the ointment the Medical Nin gave me and placed it over the cuts I sustained. After getting something to eat, I started studying by reading my books and scrolls. I knew that I had to practice my elements and the basics. As I lay on my bed studying from my lightning element scroll, I ended up falling asleep in the process.


	16. Exams, Training And Festivals

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Fifteen: Exams, Training And Festivals_

**Normal Point of View:**

Later that night, Kakashi finally returned home. As he entered, he realized that all the lights in the apartment were off. After closing the door behind him, Kakashi proceeded farther inside. When he entered the hallway, he could see a light shining from underneath a door. Kakashi quietly approached the door and open it slightly. Inside, he saw scrolls, books and papers scattered across the floor. He also saw Kazumi knocked out in her bed. As she lay there, he saw her holding a scroll in one hand with others scattered around her. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he approached Kazumi's sleeping form.

"You did great today, Imouto. You have certainly grown." Kakashi says quietly as he moved a piece of loose hair out of her face. "I'm very proud of you."

Kakashi picked up the scattered scrolls off the bed and placed them on the desk. He soon picked up Kazumi and tucked her in. After placing a blanket over her and turning out the lights, Kakashi quietly left and quietly closed the door behind him.

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

When I awoke the next morning, I found myself in my bed right. The last thing I remember was falling asleep while I was reading my scroll. When I saw the scrolls on my desk, I knew Onii-chan had to have come in last night. I just smiled and decided to get up and get ready. I got dressed in a clean pair of clothes and left the apartment. I didn't see Onii-chan so I figured he had already left. Once at the Leaf Hospital, I spotted Naruto and Onii-chan standing in the lobby as they yelled at each other. Well, Naruto was the one doing all the yelling. I was about to contact Naruto but a guy wearing black sunglasses appeared. The next thing I knew, Naruto took off like a bat out of hell.

"Onii-chan?" I called out, making Kakashi look in my direction.

"Oh Imouto, glad to see you're awake." Kakashi said. "I figured you'll be sleeping in today, getting some rest."

"Yeah, but I really need to get my training underway." I explained. "I only have a month to get stronger and prepare myself to fight against my opponent."

"Hmm, I see." He replies. "But still, rest is a necessity too."

"True. Oh uh, who was that guy that chased Naruto away?" I asked.

"That was Ebisu-sensei. He's going to be watching over Naruto's training." Kakashi explained.

"Speaking of training. You are going to be training Sasuke, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "He's sort like me, so I figured I would train him.

"Okay, just be careful, Onii-chan." I told him.

"Always am." Kakashi told me as he smiled. "By the way, Imouto, If you need me, I'll be in the mountain region."

"Okay, Onii-chan." I said.

Kakashi soon made a hand sign and disappeared. I turned around and asked the nurse what room number Sasuke was in. She agreed to show me, so I followed. When we entered the room, we both were shock to see an empty bed. Not only that but Sasuke's clothes were gone too.

"_Heh, looks like Sasuke has already left to go meet up with Onii-chan._" I thought.

Later that evening, I made my way into the training grounds so I could get started on my own training. I knew Naruto and Sasuke had already started and who knows how far those two were. I was a little worried about Kakashi teaching Sasuke the Chidori. I mean, if you ask me, that was a serious step. Plus Sasuke had a mind of an avenger and who knows what could happen after he learns a move powerful such as that.

"Okay, time to get to work." I said to myself.

* * *

Naruto's Training:

During the one month, Naruto continued to train under Master Jiraiya. During that time period Jiraiya taught Naruto how to start controlling the Nine-Tails' Chakra. So far Naruto learned a new summoning as well as learning how to call forth the Fox's Chakra. But, like Naruto, he had to stay in the hospital because of the severe lost of chakra. Other than that, Naruto was back to normal and started back training for the final round of the Chuunin Exams.

Sasuke's Training:

With the help of Kakashi, Sasuke was able to learn his new signature jutsu, the Chidori. Not only that, but Sasuke was able to increase his stamina and speed. Before long, he was almost as fast as Rock Lee. After learning and gaining more experience, Sasuke felt that he was ready to fight his opponent at the exams, Gaara of the Desert.

Kazumi's Training:

Every day, Kazumi would enter the training grounds and begin her own training. Each day she would train on a different element. And when it involved elemental Jutsus that no one has seen, she would train deeper within the woods. She knew she had to get stronger, physically and mentally. And the most important thing was to make sure no one knew about it. Not only did Kazumi work on her elements, she also worked on her Taijutsu and controlling her own beast's chakra.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

On certain days, Naruto and Kazumi would meet up and train each other by working on their Tailed Beasts' chakra. Kazumi would also help Naruto with his Taijutsu. Teaching him new moves, as well as perfecting ones he already knew of. As they practice, they also started getting better with their way of communicating with one another.

The extra training the two put in with one another certainly helped them increase in strength, power, speed, agility and durability. Kazumi could definitely see that Naruto was indeed becoming stronger. In fact, she thought that he could be stronger than Sasuke as his current level. But as time quickly goes by, the month was up and it was time for the Chuunin Exams final round.

**Kazumi and Naruto's Point of View:**

"I think that's enough for today, Naruto." I told him. "After all, the finals are tomorrow. So we should spend the rest of the day resting."

"Yeah, you're right Kazumi-chan." Naruto said as he leaned against the tree. "Hey um, Kazumi-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it Naruto?" I asked.

"Say uh, you know that festival they're having tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked him.

"Well you see, I was trying to get Sakura to come with me but she decline." He explained as he poked his fingers together. "So, um, do you mind going with me?"

"Sure, Naruto. I'll go with you." I answered causing him to look at me a little surprised but happy at the same time. "Besides, I think we deserve a night to hang out and relax."

Naruto and I left the training grounds and made our way down towards the inner part of the village. The streets were flooded with people from the Leaf, along with the visitors of the neighboring villages. We could hear the laughter of kids running around, the different aromas from the venders and the different colors that brightened up the area.

"Hey! Naruto, look over there." I said as I pointed to a stand that sold ANBU masks. We both rushed over in an instant. I picked one of them up and held it up to my face. "Tell me. Who does this remind you of?"

"Hey, a fox mask! And it looks just like Kurama." Naruto laughed as he pointed at the mask. I saw him pick one up and hold it over his face. "Okay, tell me who this reminds you of?" he said, holding up a wolf mask.

"That's definitely Kiyiya." I said giggling.

We bought the masks and wore them sideways on our heads. We continued walking around; enjoying everything the festival had to offer. The food was amazing, the games were entertaining and atmosphere was enlightening. I was glad I decided to go to the festival with Naruto. I was really enjoying myself and I could tell that Naruto was too. The night raged on and soon it was time for the fireworks. We were able to find a clear hillside, prefect for watching the fireworks display.

"Thanks for asking me to come to the festival, Naruto." I told him, sending him a smile. "I really enjoy hanging out with you."

"Don't mention it, Kazumi-chan." He smiled back. "Honestly, I had a better time with you. Sakura would probably be hitting me in the head nonstop."

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed. "By the way, what's her deal anyway? Why does she always have to hit you?"

"I guess because I annoy her." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well rest assured, Naruto. I don't think you're annoying." I told him.

"Gee, thanks, Kazumi-chan." He smiled.

As we sat there, the sky suddenly turned into day. We both turned to see the fireworks were just beginning. The sky lit up, changing from blue, to red, green, orange, purple and yellow. Patterns from flowers to stars, even animals appeared. I continued to watch the display when out the corner of my eye, I spotted Naruto was sitting closer than before. I could also see he was blushing slightly.

"_Hm, Naruto looks cute like that._" I thought as I smiled to myself.

After setting my eyes back on the fireworks, I slowly leaned to the side, placing my head on Naruto's shoulder. I was a little surprised that he didn't move, but at the same time, I was relieved. However, Naruto's next move completely caught me off guard. Seconds after I placed my head down, he responded by wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Like I said, I was surprised but I was able to keep my composure. Naruto and I just sat there in silence as we continued to watch the fireworks.

Before the Chuunin Exams, later that same night…..

* * *

With Shikamaru:

Shikamaru was just roaming the streets until he entered a store. Inside, he found his father drinking with his teammates. He just gave a bored and uninterested sigh as he walked forward. Once he was close enough, his father noticed his presence.

"Since…" Shikaku started but paused as he gulped down his drink. "….ancient times, the last competition has always been like a festival." He told his son.

"Dad, I'm _in_ the last competition, its tomorrow." Shikamaru told his father. "Oh man, I don't have time to babysit you."

"What? You're in it? Seriously?" Shikaku asked as he gave his son a surprised look.

"_What a drag._" Shikamaru thought to himself

* * *

With Temari, Kankuro and Gaara:

Temari and Kankuro were both sitting inside their room. Temari was sitting beside the window while she polished her fan. Kankuro was sitting at the table as it readied his puppet.

"So, tomorrow, huh?" Temari mumbled quietly.

"Yeah…" Kankuro replied as he continued to work on his puppet.

As the two continued working on their weapons, Gaara was outside, sitting on the roof as he glanced up towards the night sky.

"Tomorrow…is a full moon." He mumbled to himself as he glanced at the moon.

* * *

With Naruto:

After having fun at the festival, Naruto had returned home and went to bed. Naruto was just tossing and turning as he dreamed of what the last round of the Chuunin Exams would be like.

"Tomorrow." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

With Kazumi:

Kazumi was sitting in the living room, reading her scroll. After a minute, she glanced up at the clock, which read 11:43. Kazumi then looked towards the door and soon redirected her attention back onto her scroll.

"_Hmm, Onii-chan is late again. I guess I'll turn in for the night. I have to be well rested and ready for tomorrow._" She thought. With that, Kazumi closed her scroll and went to bed.

* * *

**The Next day – Kazumi's Point of View:**

When I awoke the next morning, I quickly got up and got dressed in my normal attire. I pulled my hair into a normal ponytail but allow some to hang on the sides. After tying my headband on my forehead and placing my sword on my back and exited my room. As I made my way down the hall, I noticed Kakashi wasn't around. I figured that he was getting some last minute training in with Sasuke. I quickly ate some breakfast, grabbed my backpack and left.

I was just walking down the streets if Konoha, making my way to the stadium. I was ready for my opponent, Dosu Kinuta. I knew he was good, so I had to watch him as well as my surrounding. Before long, I made it to the arena. After sitting my bag in the waiting area, I followed the others as we made our way outside. I was right behind Shikamaru.

"Hmm? Kazumi! So, you made it." Shikamaru said quietly.

"Wouldn't miss it." I replied.

After entering the arena, we stood there waiting. A few minutes later, we all saw Naruto running towards us. He slid across the ground and stopped right beside me. I kept my head straight as Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. Naruto running late, that was unlike him.

"You guys. There's a stamped of bulls heading this way!" he yelled after catching his breath.

Everyone just gave Naruto a 'WTF' look. Well everyone except me and Gaara. I was looking at Naruto out the corner of my eye but Gaara kept an uninterested look on his face. He didn't even pay Naruto any attention.

"_Naruto._" I thought as I shook my head. "Naruto, are you ready for you match with Neji Hyuuga?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm psyched." He said excitedly.

"Remember what I told you before." I said calmly. "Don't underestimate him. Stay focus and don't let him get the best of you."

"Right, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto replied.


	17. The Final Rounds Begin

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Sixteen: The Final Rounds Begin_

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chuunin Selection Exam!" Lord Hokage announced. "We will now start the main tournament matches. Between the 10 participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"

"Alright, guys. This is the final test." Genma said. "The area is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over…..I'll step in and stop it, you got that?"

Neither one of us said a word, we just stood there. We knew the rules, which meant that there would be no holding back. It's either kill or be killed. And if you didn't want to die, you had better admit defeat if you wanted to live.

"And there's one more thing before we get started, there's something I need to tell you." Genma says as he takes out the tournament roster. "There have been some minor changes to the roster.

"_So I'm not fighting Dosu? What? The guy ran off and just quit?_" I thought to myself. "_So I'll be fighting whoever wins between Shikamaru and Temari._"

"Aw man, I don't get to see you fight, Kazumi-chan." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, you will." I assured him. "I'll just have to wait until whoever wins between Shikamaru and Temari. And I'm really hoping I get to fight you, Shikamaru."

"Great. As if fighting one girl wasn't bad enough." Shikamaru groaned. "This is so troublesome."

"And what's wrong with fighting a girl?" I asked.

"Well for you to be fighting me, nothing. But as for me, if I beat you, I'll look like a guy who beats on girls. And if I lose, they call me a guy who lost to a girl. So it's basically a lose-lose situation for me."

"Shikamaru, you're such a damn buzz killer." I stated plainly. "Just lighten up and learn to have fun with it."

"Heh, easy for you to say." He replied.

"Now for the first fight, Naruto Uzumaki. Neji Hyuuga." Genma said. "Those two stay here, while the rest of you go to the waiting area."

"Good luck, Naruto." I whispered before leaving.

"Now, the first fight! Begin!" Genma yelled.

To start off the match, Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to attack. His clones all pulled out kunai knives and rushed forward. But just as they were closing in, Neji moved and got ready for them. Once close enough, Neji moved quickly and instantly eliminated Naruto's clones with no trouble at all. However, this didn't stop Naruto. He quickly summoned about a hundred clones and went after Neji once more.

Neji stood there, waiting like he did before. As he dodged Naruto's clones' attacks, he moved through the clones and aimed for the real Naruto. Amazingly, he made it through and attacked Naruto. But whatever Neji did cause Naruto's entire clone army to just instantly disappear. Not only did the attack made the clones disappear, it caused Naruto to spit up blood. But as Neji held Naruto, it suddenly vanished.

"_Hmm, it was a clone all along. Not bad, Naruto._" I thought.

Naruto came from behind with a sneak attack, catching Neji off guard. Just as Naruto aimed a punch at Neji's face, something happened. Instead of connecting, Naruto was sent flying back. Neji just spun around in a circle and sent Naruto back. Then without any warning, Neji rushed forward and started striking Naruto. Neji moved at an incredible speed and soon knocked Naruto back. However, that didn't keep Naruto down for long.

When everyone thought that Naruto was down and out, Naruto surprised them when he got back up and started channeling his chakra. But instead of the normal blue chakra appearing, red chakra took its place.

"_The Nine-Tails' Chakra._" I thought. "_He learned how to call it forward. He's improving._"

With his red chakra flowing, Naruto was able to overcome Neji's Rotation defense. He soon summoned a clone, which fought Neji. And as soon as Neji's defense was down, the real Naruto appeared and struck him with a powerful uppercut. The punch was so strong that Neji couldn't get back to his feet.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced.

With that said; the entire arena burst into a fit of cheers and clapping. Naruto has certainly impressed them with his strength. He actually put up a great fight and won as well. Naruto's expression soon brightened as he looked around to see everyone clapping and cheering just for him. Before long, Naruto came into the waiting room with the rest of us. Shikamaru quickly congratulate Naruto on a job well done, making Naruto smile even bigger.

"Kazumi-chan!" Naruto as he walked over to where I was standing. "Did you see? I won! I defeated Neji Hyuuga!"

"I saw Naruto. You did an amazing job out there." I told him. "I never doubted you."

"Hehe; thanks Kazumi-chan." Naruto said happily.

"Keep this up and you'll definitely become stronger than Sasuke." I told him.

"Wow! You really think so?" he asks.

"Of course." I said as I smiled.

"Uh, speaking of which. Do you have any idea where Sasuke is?" he asks.

"I have no clue." I answered. "All I know is he better show up."

We all just stood there, looking out towards the battlefield. The audience was becoming furious as they continued to wait for the next match to begin, which was Gaara versus Sasuke. However, Sasuke had yet to arrive. Naruto and I were beginning to worry. If Sasuke didn't get here soon, he might be disqualified and won't be able to continue on with the exams. We soon saw a ninja appear in front of Genma and the men exchanged a few words before he disappeared, leaving Genma alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet!" Genma announced. "Therefore. We will push this match back and begin the next one!"

"Phew, thank goodness." Naruto said with relief.

"Hey, this means my match just got closer!" Shikamaru yelled.

"And now the next match! Kankuro and Shino Aburame! Come down!" Genma yelled.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro said.

Naruto, Shikamaru and I all looked down at Kankuro. We all had shocked looks on our faces. Even Shino had a surprised look. I didn't blame them. I was even wondering why the hell would he forfeit his match without even trying. That's when I knew something was definitely up. That stunt just made him look suspicious if you ask me. But as soon as he said that, the girl named Temari unfolded her fan and floated down and landed beside Genma. She looked eager to go on with her match, unlike her teammate. However, this caused Shikamaru to jump into panic mode.

"Shikamaru! Get down here!" Genma yelled.

Shikamaru just stood there staring down angrily at Temari. But while he was distracted with that, Naruto figured he needed a _little _push to be motivated. So to help his friend out, Naruto gave Shikamaru a push, literally. Naruto's stunt caused Shikamaru to fall over the safety bar.

"Alright! Shikamaru, go for it!" Naruto yelled.

"When I thought you were going to give him a _push_, I never thought you would give him an actually push Naruto." I told him. "He fell over well over ten feet to the ground."

"Aw, come on Kazumi-chan. He's fine." Naruto assured me.

After falling and landing hard, Shikamaru just laid there for a minute. Temari soon rushed forward to attack, even when Genma didn't officially start the match yet. She got close and slammed her fan down, causing dust to rise in the air. Once it cleared, she found Shikamaru up against the wall. Throughout the fight, Shikamaru fought back hard against Temari. Naruto and I had no doubt that he was going to come out with the win. And when he had Temari in a position where the match was over, he shocked us when he just gave up.

"Winner, Temari!" Genma asked.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! Idiot! What the hell are you doing, Shikamaru?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Well, that was certainly… unexpected." I said to myself.

Once again, the audience erupted into a frenzy of yells. They were just upset with the result of the match than we were. As I stood there, I was just thinking that these people were hard to please. They really want to see Sasuke fight Gaara.

* * *

Naruto and I had jumped down and ran over to Shikamaru. I couldn't believe he gave up just like that. He had her. Something told me that he didn't care anymore and just gave up so he could go lounge around somewhere. I bet ever cent that was the case. I didn't care if it was just partial of the real reason. Before long, we were standing right beside Shikamaru. Naruto really gave Shikamaru an earful but he went quiet when Shikamaru reminded him that there was another match.

"Huh? Another match?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are two in fact." Shikamaru told him. "You're forgetting about Kazumi here. And then there's Sasuke's."

"Now, the next match will commence. The contestants are Temari and Kazumi Hatake!" Genma announced.

"Well, I was looking forward to fighting you, Shikamaru. But I guess I'll have to fight Temari instead." I sighed. "A fight is a fight after all."

"Good luck, Kazumi-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks, Naruto." I replied.

"Temari, get back down here!" Genma yelled. "You have one more match!"

"I forfeit!" she called back.

"What the hell!?" I screamed. "Aw come on! She's not even going to try?"

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Shikamaru stated lazily. "I guess she must have used too much of her chakra too."

"Okay, so that means I advance automatically." I said. "Now that only leaves Sasuke's match. But where the hell is he?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Shikamaru stated. "But he better hurry. If he doesn't make it in time, they're going to disqualify him."

"Damn that Uchiha. He better make it here." I growled.

"If he doesn't show, I'm gonna kill him. I swear I will." Naruto growled.

We stood there, continue to wait for Sasuke. Lord Hokage had even given him an extra ten minutes. But surprisingly he still hadn't shown up yet. We could tell that the crowd was getting restless as they start to complain. Hell, I didn't blame them. Before long, the extra ten minute time limit expired and there was still no Sasuke in sight.

"The time limit has expired. So I'm officially calling this match…" Genma started but stopped when something caught his attention.

As Shikamaru, Naruto and I stood there, a gust of wind suddenly appeared. It swirled around in a vortex in one specific spot in front of us. Leaves started swirling around with it, but it soon started to calm down and two figures were revealed. It was none other than Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Sorry we're late. You wouldn't believe the traffic." Kakashi said.

"About time you got here." Naruto yelled as I mumbled at the same time.

"And you are?" Genma asked with a smirk.

"I'm Sasuke… Uchiha." Sasuke answered and then turned his attention onto us. "Huh? Hmm, what about you two? Did you win?"

"Of course we did, Uchiha." I replied.

"Yeah, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto replied.

"Don't get too excited, you're still a loser." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. How late are we? I mean, it's not like Sasuke's….disqualified or anything right?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Everyone looked towards Genma.

"Like master, like pupil. Even down to the sense of time." Genma stated.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked.

"You know, you're so late that they extended the deadline for you." Genma told him. "It's a good thing they did, because you made it just in time."

"That's a relief; you had me worried there for a minute. So I guess we're okay." Kakashi said.

"Come on, Naruto, Shikamaru. We should get out the way so the match can start." I told him.

"Right, Kazumi-chan." Naruto told me. "Oh and Sasuke. Don't lose to this guy, because I want to fight you too."

"Got it." Sasuke replied.

"Uchiha, if you lose, I'm going to give you an earful." I said before turning around to walk away.

"I won't." he assured me.

With that, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru and I all exited the area so the next match could start. Knowing the crowd, their boiling point had already passed. They were all ready for this match and were ready to see what the elite member of the Uchiha clan could do against Gaara of the Desert. But there was something 'off' about that guy. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. Not one bit. All I knew was Sasuke had better not let his guard down for a second while he was fighting him.

As Naruto, Shikamaru and I made our way up the stairs, we stopped when we spotted Gaara. We hid on the stairs and peeped over to see what was about to happen. Two Grass ninja ran forward and tried to attack Gaara. Suddenly all the light shut off, Gaara sent his sand forward and crushed the two like insects. We just sat there, unable to move an inch after what we witnessed. Gaara soon appeared out of the darkness and walked pass us like nothing even happened.

"If we had come up the stairs a second earlier, that could have been us just now. I've never seen anyone in my life be killed like that. Things don't look good for your teammate." Shikamaru told us.

"_Sasuke._" Naruto and I thought.


	18. Sasuke vs Gaara, Sand Attacks The Leaf

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Seventeen: Sasuke Versus Gaara, Sand Attacks The Leaf_

"_That guy, he isn't normal._" I thought. "_He's like a monster. A demon._" I looked over at Naruto and Shikamaru. They were afraid and it sensed as if they witnessed this. "Naruto? Shikamaru? What's wrong?"

"That guy, Gaara. He… he almost tried to kill us before." Shikamaru said.

"What?! When did this happen?" I asked.

"Back at the hospital." Naruto said. "We were visiting Bushy-brow and we found him inside his room. He had his sand wrapped around him."

"He… he tried to kill Lee?" I asked.

"He probably would have killed Bushy-brow if Shikamaru and I hadn't entered the room." Naruto explained.

"He even told us that he was going to kill him." Shikamaru added.

_Flashback…._

"_You already beat him once in the competition. What's your problem? Isn't that enough for you?" Shikamaru asked. "Do you have some kind of person grudge against him or something?"_

"_I have nothing against him." Gaara answered. "It's nothing complicated. I simply want to kill him, that's all._

"_You know what?! You're sick in the head!" Naruto yelled." You're crazy!"_

"_You think we're just going to stand by and let you do whatever you want?" Shikamaru questioned. "You sick, selfish psycho."_

"_If you don't stay out of my way, I'll have to kill you two as well." Gaara threatened._

"_Oh really!? Well let's just see you try it!" Naruto taunted._

"_Hey! Whoa kid, take it easy!" Shikamaru told him. "Yeah, yeah. We watched your last match against Lee." Shikamaru said to Gaara. "We know you're tough. But you know; Naruto and I have a few tricks up our sleeves as well."_

_End of flashback….._

"Naruto, I can't believe you told him that." I said. "And he's response was that he has a demon inside himself too."

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said.

"_That's why I had a bad feeling as soon as I saw him._" I thought. "_He has a demon sealed inside him, just like me and Naruto._"

"He said that the beast was a sand spirit named Shukaku, whatever the hell that meant." Shikamaru added.

"So, what stopped him from killing you two?" I asked.

"Gai sensei." Shikamaru answered. "When he walked in, Gaara just stopped his sand. It just floated right where it was."

"_Damn it. Shukaku? Kiyiya? Do you know who Shukaku is?_" I asked her though our link.

"_**Shukaku is the Ichibi, otherwise known as the One-Tailed Beast. Its animal is the Raccoon." Kiyiya explained. "He is the Demon of the Hidden Sand Village. Its element is wind."**_

"_Do you know exactly how strong he is?_" I asked.

"_**Well of course, he doesn't come near my power or Kurama's." she explained. "However, it's extremely violent and loves to torture its opponents. And because he only has one tail, that means he can transform into his full form faster than any of the others."**_

"_Great, this is just great. We have a foreign demon in our village and he could kill Sasuke during their fight._" I thought. "_Naruto, please tell me you heard all of that?_" I asked him though our communication link.

"_Yeah, I heard everything._" Naruto answered. "_This guy is like us but at the same time, he isn't. He's much more, evil. It's like he really is a demon._"

"_The worse part about this is he's fighting Sasuke. And Sasuke has no idea what he is capable of._" Naruto pointed out. "_He really could end up dead._"

"_Well, we need to do something and fast before it's too late._" I told him.

"Hey! Are you two all right?" Shikamaru asked us. "You two look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"We just thought about something. If Gaara tried to kill Lee, and he didn't even really want to fight him." I started. "Then what do you think will happen to Sasuke? Gaara seemed really determined to fight Uchiha."

"She's right." Naruto agreed as he jumped to his feet. "He might actually succeed this time. And since there are no rules in the finals, anything goes."

"This situation just gets better and better." I said with as much sarcasm as I could conjure up.

"We need to tell Kakashi sensei about this! He needs to stop this match before that guy kills Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he takes off.

"Wait, Naruto!" Shikamaru said, trying to stop him.

"Come on, Shikamaru. We need to go, right now." I told him. With a simply nod of his head, we both took off running. We needed to get back to the stadium as fast as possible. And the problem was; time wasn't on our side. The match could have already started, especially with these impatient onlookers in the seats.

As soon as Genma started the match, Gaara started unleashing his sand, making Sasuke jump away immediately. Sasuke threw shuriken towards Gaara but was stopped in his sand. Gaara returned the shuriken but Sasuke quickly avoided them. Soon after, Sasuke rushed forward and started fighting Gaara with hand-to-hand combat. Each attack only struck the sand clone. Sasuke's arm got caught, so he quickly attacked in order to escape. Meanwhile, Naruto, Shikamaru and I appeared and saw that the match had already started.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled once he saw Kakashi. "Stop this fight right now! He's totally different from us! He's not normal!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"He lives to kill others! Anyway, at this rate….." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Kakashi stated. "We weren't late for nothing…."

* * *

Back down below, Sasuke was continuing to study his opponent and what exactly he was planning. He had tried to attack the solid ball of sand but found that it was useless. Seeing this, I saw Sasuke unclip the band around his arm. He back flips away from Gaara and climbs the wall behind him. He soon skids to a stop before going to the top. Once there, he started performing a few hand signs.

"_No, no way! Kakashi taught him that?_" I asked myself.

"Wait, that's…" Gai Sensei started.

"The reason I trained Sasuke…" Kakashi started. "…was because he's the same type as me."

"_What the heck was Onii-chan thinking? Why would he teach Sasuke a technique as dangerous as that?_" I thought to myself.

"He's speed….is incredible." Naruto said.

"What is this technique? And the sound…" Sakura asked.

"That's Kakashi sensei's sole and original technique. The only move he didn't copy." I told Sakura. "It's known as the Chidori. A special technique specialized for assassination."

"What a truly ridiculous technique it is." Gai mumbled.

"Yeah, like you should talk." Kakashi told him

Sasuke rushed forward and struck the ball of sand with the Chidori. He has had successfully pierced the iron wall of sand. Sasuke tried to pull his arm out but found it hard to do so. So he burst chakra into his arm and was able to free it. But once he did so, he also pulled something else out. It was a strange looking arm with purple lines around it.

"_Wha…..what the heck is that?_" I thought to myself.

As we continued to look down, feathers started falling out of nowhere. I glanced around and saw that it was causing the people in the arena to fall asleep. It was clear that it was Genjutsu. But there was no way to pinpoint where or who was causing it.

"**Release!"** Kakashi and Gai both said as they held the hand sign.

"**Release!"** I Sakura and I said as well.

As this was happening, Temari and Kankuro appeared and landed beside Gaara. Their sensei appeared and the group exchanged a few words. Afterwards, Temari and Kankuro picked up Gaara and left the arena, planning on escaping the area. Sasuke soon jumped and left the arena to go follow them.

"_Damn it, Uchiha. Why go follow them on your own?_" I thought. "Kakashi-sensei! Should I follow him?" I asked Kakashi.

"…." Kakashi thought about it for a minute. "Very well, just be careful. This is the first A-rank mission since the Land of Waves." He told me. "Wake Naruto and Shikamaru and take them and Sakura with you."

"Understood, Sensei." I told him. "Sakura, come on."

"Uh? Right." she said and quickly got up.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I heard Kakashi call out. I looked back and saw that Kakashi had called forth one of his Ninja Hounds, Pakkun. "Pakkun will trace Sasuke's scent.

"Right. Come on, Pakkun." I said.

Sakura and I rushed over to the down forms of Naruto and Shikamaru. I quickly released the Jutsu on Naruto while Sakura woke up Shikamaru. With Naruto finally awake, we turned our attention onto Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? This whole time." She said to herself.

"Huh? What's wrong Sakura?" I asked. I watched as Pakkun walked over and bit Shikamaru in the leg, causing him to shoot himself up. He was shaking his leg fiercely as he tried to shake off Pakkun.

"You released the Genjutsu too, you faker." She growled. "Why were you pretending to be asleep this whole time?"

"I didn't want to get involved." He answered as he played with Pakkun's mouth. "Just give me a break. I could care less about Sasuke." As a result, Pakkun bit him again, this time on his hand.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked while his attention on the fighting. Suddenly a sound ninja snuck behind him, attempting to attack. But before they could, Gai sensei appeared and slammed the ninja into the wall. Actually pushing him through it.

"Now. I'll explain the mission. As soon as I do, got through that opening." Kakashi said as he appeared. "First, track down Sasuke and stop him. Then find a safe location and await further orders."

"Did something happen to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain everything on the way," I whispered to Naruto as I grabbed him and jumped through the hole. "Sakura, Shikamaru, Pakkun, let's go."

"Why me?" Shikamaru asked himself. "What a drag."

"Listen, whiner." Pakkun said, catching Shikamaru's attention. "Look, if this mission is an success, as an award, I'll let you touch my paw or my pads. So there's no reason to sulk."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Come on." He said, lifting his paw. "They're really soft."

"They're what?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No one ever wants to shake." Pakkun said sadly. "But my paws are so soft and supple!" he yelled.

"Pakkun! Shikamaru! Stop fooling around and get a move on!" I yelled.

"Fine, let's go." Pakkun said as he bit Shikamaru and pulled him forward. Before long, they finally appeared and caught up with me, Sakura and Naruto.

"Thanks for joining us." I stated. "What took you two so long?"

"Pakkun here was trying to get me to touch his paw." Shikamaru said.

"Pakkun; now is not the time for that." I said as I shook my head. "Look, when we get home, I'll pet your paws, all right."

"You better keep your word or I'll bite you." Pakkun said. I just shook my head, not even bothering to respond to that. "Thought so. Now then, let's go."

"_Smart ass dog._" I growled. "_Just wait to we get home. I have something for him._"

As we continued to move forward, we jumped into the trees and started jumping through the treetops. Sakura and I informed Naruto and Shikamaru on everything that happened while they were out. Now with everyone caught up, we had to think about our mission Kakashi gave us.

"So that's what happened." Naruto said. "I get it. I guess Sasuke got all impatient."

"Oh man, why did you have to pull me into this anyway?" Shikamaru complained. "This whole thing is such a drag."

"Everything is a drag to you." I replied.

"It can't be helped okay. Its Kakashi sensei's order." Sakura added.

"This way!" Pakkun yelled as he switched directions.

"How long until we catch up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Answered Pakkun. "A long time if they continue to move in this pace."

"Come on you guys, hurry it up." Pakkun suddenly shouted.

"Huh? Pakkun, what is it?" I asked.

"There are two squads behind us." He answered. "That's eight ninja. No wait, there's one more. So there are nine ninja following us."

"Oh man, come on already. Give me a break." Stated Shikamaru. We followed Pakkun and ended up on the ground. from there, Pakkun just stood there.

"Ah! What's the deal?!" Naruto yelled. "Why are we stopping?"

"Zip it and follow me." Pakkun ordered. He soon started walking backwards, making sure he stepped in the same spot as his footprints.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"We're retracing our steps. If we can pull this off, our footprints would seem to disappear." Pakkun explained.

"Which might throw off the enemy ninja following us." I added.

"Exactly." Pakkun said as he flipped back onto a tree branch. Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto and I started to do the same.

"Is this really going to do anything?" Naruto asked. "I mean, they have to be pretty lame ninja if this throws them off our trail."

"It may not throw them off, but it might buy us some time." I said. "We need to hurry and catch up with Sasuke as soon as possible." Naruto was still on the ground as he retraced his steps. Sakura, Shikamaru, Pakkun and I were already on the branch waiting for him.

"Hurry up!" Sakura yelled, causing him to look up.

"We don't have all day you know." Shikamaru added.

"Ugh! I know, quit bugging me!" Naruto snapped back. As soon as we jumped, Naruto jumped up and started to follow us. A few minutes later, we were back on the search for Sasuke.

"This is not good." Pakkun said. "Be prepared for an ambush. They're definitely back on our trail."

"Well, that didn't buy us anything." I groaned.

"Oh great. They're probably all Chuunin, or higher." Shikamaru said. "We'll be wiped out if they catch us."

"Listen guys." Naruto started. "We don't have much of a choice. We're going to have to ambush them."

"An ambush?" Sakura questioned. "Yeah, it could work. It would give us an advantage. Even if there are twice as many as them then there are of us, if we could just catch them off guard…"

"No, it's no good." Pakkun cut her off. "I'm afraid that those ninja chasing us are Orochimaru's henchmen. My guess is that they all are Jounin level."

"_Orochimaru's henchmen?_" I thought, a little shaken up. "_If he's here, could he…?_"

"_Kazumi-chan?_" Naruto thought, causing me to snap out of my slight trance. "_Are you all right?_" I shook my head a little.

"_Ye-Yeah. I'm fine._" I said a little shakily.

"_It's Orochimaru, isn't it? It's because he's here in the village._" He asked.

"_If he is, I want to know why?_" I explained. "_I want to know if he came here for Sasuke. The village? Or…. Me?_"

"_Hey, don't worry._" He thought, sounding sure. "_There's no way I'm going to let him get to you or to Sasuke. That's a promise._"

"_Uh? Hmm, right. Thanks, Naruto._" I thought back, feeling a little better.

"Hold on? Why won't it work?" Sakura asked to an unheard statement from Shikamaru. "The level of an opponent doesn't have much to do with an ambush, does it?"

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You guys just don't get it. Let me explain." Shikamaru stated. "Yes, an ambush is a key battle tactic and can be very beneficial. But for it to work, you'll have to meet two conditions."

"Which are?" I asked.

"Yeah! Tell us and we'll meet them." Naruto added.

"Number one: the ninja on the run must be completely quiet. Plus they need to find the enemy first." He said. "Number two: they must be able to catch the enemy off guard. Mainly at a location where they can deal a lot of damage quickly and disappear just as fast. And it's only under those two conditions that the ambush will be successful."

"Well, we can find our enemies with Pakkun's help." I stated. "After all, he can sense them with his nose."

"Right. And since we know the geography of the village like we know the back of our hands, the second condition is under or control as well." Shikamaru added. "However, Orochimaru is a former Leaf Ninja. So on the second condition, we're out of luck."

"So, what can we do? We have to do something before they catch us." I said.

"There's only one other choice. One of us has to be a decoy and catch the enemies' attention." Shikamaru said. "And if one of us can delay them, they shouldn't be able to find the rest of us."

"But wait. The one who acts like a decoy." I said. "They'll probably…"

"Yeah, you're right." Shikamaru stated. "They'll probably die." We all jumped forward once more and landed on separate branches, stopping in our tracks.

As we stood there, Shikamaru asked the question of who was going to stay. And just before Naruto was about to answer, Shikamaru explained that he was the only one who could pull this off and survive it. Not wanted to make this into an argument and with us with limited time, Sakura, Naruto, Pakkun and I raced forward to assume our pursuit on Sasuke and the Sand Nin.


	19. The Final Battle, Remembering Lord Third

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Eighteen: The Final Battle, Remembering Lord Third_

As we continued to move forward, I started to hear the sound of chirping birds. I knew that could only meant one thing; the Chidori. That also meant that Sasuke was close by, fighting off an enemy. And my guess that it had to be Gaara. We all picked up the space and started moving faster through the treetops. As we got closer, we spotted Gaara heading straight for a down Sasuke. But before Gaara could close the gap, Naruto swooped in and kicked him in the face. Naruto landed on a branch while Sakura, Pakkun and I landed next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped.

"_It's the curse mark. It's already activated and spread across his body, just like before._" I thought and soon directed my attention onto Gaara. "_Ah!? What… what's happening to Gaara?_"

"_**Careful, pup." Kiyiya told me. "Shukaku has already started to reveal its true form. If we don't stop him now, Shukaku will be fully released."**_

"_Then what should we do?_" I asked her. "_How can we change him back?_"

"_**You and Naruto have no other choice but to fight him." She answered. "But be warned. Shukaku is fierce and bloodthirsty and will destroy anyone who gets in his way."**_

"_Right._" I thought. "Sakura. Stay here with Sasuke. Naruto and I will handle this." I told her.

"Huh? Right." she replied.

"Pakkun. You stay with them too, okay." I told him.

"What… what are you doing here?" Sasuke's strained voice asked. He quickly started screaming in agony as the curse mark continued to attack him.

"Sasuke, just hang on." Sakura told him.

"Kazumi. Just who the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, that's Gaara." I answered.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked in a guttural tone. He soon directed his attention onto Naruto. "So it's you. You're the one I didn't kill that day."

"Guys, get up! We have to get out of…" Naruto yelled.

But as he did, Gaara decided to rush forward. As he closed the gap in between us, Sakura sat there with a frightened look on her face while Sasuke continued to groan in pain. While I stood there beside them, I quickly drew out a kunai.

"Die! Sasuke Uchiha!" Gaara yelled. Before Gaara could get to him, I quickly jumped in front of him and Sakura.

"**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Breath!"** I yelled.

A gust of wind came forward and struck Gaara, pushing him back again. But that attack only slowed him down. Once he was back on his feet, he came charging once again. I jumped forward, completing a series of hand signs once more.

"**Wind Style: Wind Dragon Breath!"** I called out again. Another burst of air slammed Gaara back once more. "It's not working." I growled as I landed beside Sasuke. "We need to think of another way of attacking."

"Yeah, but what about Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto pointed out. "Sasuke is nowhere near able to fight this guy again."

"Well, we need to retreat and fast." I told him.

"Guys come on, we have to move!" Naruto cried out but suddenly Gaara dashed pass him at an amazing speed.

"DIE! SASUKE UCHIHA!" Gaara howled.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura yelled as she covered her head with her hands.

"_Damn it, Sasuke, Sakura._" I thought. I knew that if I moved to dodge, he would get them instead. As I stood protectively before them, I noticed Gaara's eyes shot open as he glared at me for keeping him away from his prey, Sasuke.

"You! Out of my way!" Gaara growled.

Gaara's transformed arm came forward and collided with me. He pushed me back and soon had me pinned against a tree. All the wind got knocked out of me but I remained conscious and started to struggle against his grasp, trying to get free. Naruto was just about to rush forward but I stopped him.

"Don't worry about me! Get Sasuke out of here, right now!" I yelled at him.

"Sakura, what do we do?" Naruto asked the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"I, I don't know Naruto." She mumbled.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

"Well? Aren't you going to make a run for it?" Gaara questioned Naruto. "Why stay? What are these three to you?" he asked as he referred to Sasuke, Sakura and Kazumi. Naruto just remained silent as he looked at him. "Well?" he asked, tightening his hold on Kazumi, causing her to scream out in pain.

"You want to know, _who they are to me_." Naruto repeated the question as he stood up. "They're my FRIENDS! And if you as so much lay another finger on them, then I WILL PULVERIZE YOU!" Naruto shouted as he pointed a finger at Gaara. Gaara just smirked and squeezed harder.

"Ugh, ahh!" Kazumi shouted louder.

"What's the matter? Didn't you say that you were going to pulverize me?" Gaara challenged. "Well? Come on!" Naruto's eyebrows knitted together as he balled his hand in fists.

"You're on!" Naruto growled as he lunged forward. However, Gaara went on the defensive and stuck Naruto, knocking him back. Naruto landed right next to Sasuke and Sakura, but he quickly returned back to his feet.

"Want to know why you won't win?" Gaara growled. "It's because you fight for the sake of others! Forget about your so called friends and fight for yourself!"

"You're, you're insane." Naruto growled. "Forget my friends?! That's something I will never do!"

"If you let trivial things such as friendship and loyalty clouds your focus, then there is no doubt that you will die!" Gaara yelled.

Gaara groaned in pain as he continued to hold his head. As he did so, he continued to keep his sights on Naruto. "What's the matter? Why don't you attack?" Gaara asked. "Don't you care about what happens to your precious friend?" to make his point clear, Gaara continued to crush Kazumi to the point where she lost consciousness.

"No, Kazumi!" Naruto yelled. "You let her go right now!"

"Heh, come make me!" Gaara taunted.

* * *

The battle between Naruto and Gaara got so heated that Naruto had to use his Summoning Jutsu to summon Chief Toad, known as Gamabunta. With his help, the two fought the nearly complete Shukaku. But as they fought, Naruto found that it was hard for Chief Toad to get a hold of the beast, so he used the Transformation Jutsu to transform themselves into the Nine-Tailed Fox. Shukaku soon used a sleeping spell to make himself stronger.

"You've got to dispel that sleep technique! Punch him or knock him out!" Gamabunta told Naruto.

"Right!" replied Naruto. With that, Naruto jumped onto the One-Tailed Demon and tried to punch a sleeping Gaara. But before he could, the sand blocked him. But Naruto has finally managed to punch Gaara, thus awaking a sleeping Gaara. Gaara used the sand and started to wrap Naruto. In order to keep himself from being swallowed, he summoned the Nine-Tails' chakra and lunge forward. The sand stopped Naruto and held his fist, so Naruto used another method. He held his head back and clipped Naruto with a powerful head-butt. After that attack, the sand that formed Shukaku slowly crumbles and before long disappears.

After a long hard fought battle, both Naruto and Gaara laid on the forest floor. Both were wounded and exhausted. Also the sand that held Kazumi finally crumbled away and released her. Sasuke quickly caught her and laid her down beside Sakura and Pakkun.

"I'll leave her with you." Sasuke told them.

"Wait, what do we…?" Sakura started but Sasuke was already gone. Sasuke moved forward and found Naruto and Gaara, both still on the forest floor.

"Hey, Naruto. The sand that held Kazumi crumbled away." He told him. "She's going to be fine. I left her with Sakura and Pakkun."

"That's a relief." Naruto mumbled.

As the two looked at Gaara, Temari and Kankuro appeared. They were ready to fight, in order to protect Gaara, but Gaara stopped them. Listening to Gaara, they both helped Gaara up and quickly left the two Leaf Ninja, making their way out of the forest.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto sat on his bed, thinking about what has happened over the past few days. The most shocking thing was that the Third Hokage was dead. He was killed during the invasion while he was fighting Orochimaru.

He sighed to himself as he looked at the picture of Team 7: He stood on the far right with his arms crossed as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was standing on the far left, looking like he usually did. Kazumi stood next to Naruto as she had her elbow on Sakura's left shoulder, as she had a plain look on her face, well in her eyes. Sakura was next to Sasuke, looking like a squealing fan-girl. And Kakashi stood behind the group with one hand on Naruto's head and the other on Sasuke's, ruffling both boys' hair as he had his usual eye-smile on.

Naruto just sighed to himself once more before getting off his bed to finish getting dressed. He was wearing all black, shirt, pants, shoes, everything. Everyone was to wear black at the ceremony, so they could all pay their respects to the late Hokage.

* * *

Sakura left her house as she was dressed in a black dress. She looked up towards the sky to see black storm clouds gathering. As Sakura continued to look up, she was finally brought out of her trance by a familiar voice.

"Sakura." That said girl looked back to see Kazumi.

"Kazumi." Sakura greeted.

Just like Sakura, Kazumi was also wearing a black dress. Sakura just nodded as the two began to move forward. It was dead silent as the two walked together. Before long, Naruto joined them. Soon after, the trio heard footsteps. They looked back to see Sasuke. Sasuke walked pass them without speaking a word. The three exchanged looks before running forward to catch up with their teammate.

* * *

At the ceremony, all the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf were clad in black and were standing before the Third Hokage's memorial. As they did, rain slowly began to fall.

"It's raining." Kurenai stated quietly.

"Even the heavens weep." Asuma replied as he stood beside her.

"We are gathered here to remember and honor not only the Third Hokage, but also everyone who sacrificed their lives in this battle so that our village would survive." The two elders spoke.

"_Why did it happen? Why did someone so good have to die?_" Naruto thought to himself as the Shinobi each placed a white rose on the memorial. He glanced to his right and saw Konohamaru crying. Iruka placed a hand on the distraught boy's shoulder and soon crouched down to allow him to cry on his shoulder.

"Iruka Sensei…." Naruto started, causing Iruka to look up at him. "Why do they do it? Why do people risk their lives for other people?"

"Well…when someone passes away, it's the end, his past…future….all the dream he once had….they disappear along with him. This is true….even if he dies honorably in battle…..as son many have….as Hayate did." Iruka explained. "All the ties that bind him to the living are severed….all but one, the most important of all, people, parents, sibling, friends, lovers, the people are important to him. and these people, the ones left behind….are joined together in a great circle….by the memories of him…a circle of friendship, trust and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes. It's hard to explain it. We remain in the circle together….we have no choice….it's important to us."

"Hm, so we do it because we have to." Naruto concluded. "I get it…sort of." He said as he looked back at the memorial stone. "Still, I'm sad he's gone."

"Think how sad it would be if he died for nothing." Kakashi said from behind. "But he left us something priceless. Don't worry, you'll understand one day."

"Hey, give me some credit. That much I get." Naruto said as he smiled.

"The rain, it stopped." observed Sakura, making Sasuke look up as well. The two watched as the clouds cleared to allow the sun to shine through.

"_Thank you for everything, Lord Hokage._" Kazumi thought as she smiled.

* * *

"Bye Iruka Sensei! See ya later!" Naruto said as he waved before turning to run towards his awaiting teammates.

"_Do you see it, Lord Hokage? The will of fire is stronger than ever. The sparks you left behind have kindled the flame among the young leaves of the next generation. A mighty flame Lord Hokage, it will burn brightly, and it will shine its light on our village and keep it safe and warm for many years to come. And someday, from the new flame….will come a new Hokage…._" Iruka thought to himself.

As time passes, the moment of peace that the Hidden Leaf Village felt would soon come to an end. Unknown to the ninja and civilians of the Hidden Leaf, two figures, who were wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds, were glancing down from the large walls that sound the village.

"Well, it survived….. but barely….. The damage is extensive." The male, with the sword on his back, stated.

"Not too long ago, it was at the height of its glory….look at it now." The other stated.

"Hmph, you sound almost sad. Don't tell me you still have feelings for your old home." The first one scoffed at his partner.

"No. None." That said person slowly lifted his head up to reveal none other than the Sharingan.


	20. New Danger Enters The Hidden Leaf

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Nineteen: New Danger Enters The Hidden Leaf_

Through the early hours of the morning, the sound of light chimes of bells rung through the misty morning fog. With that, two figures approached the gates of Konoha. Both were clad in black cloaks with red cloud and straw hats that were rimmed with strips of paper and stringed bells. A guard nearby tried to stop them but was quickly dealt with. The strangers freely entered the village undetected.

"You know where he is?" the tallest one of the two asked.

"Yeah." his partner replied. "Let's go."

* * *

Kakashi was leaning up against a post as he read his book. He suddenly looks away to spot Asuma and Kurenai walking together as they approached him. "You two seem to be getting along." He stated.

After hearing that, Kurenai looked away as a blush appeared, covering her cheeks. "Idiot. Anko just asked me to pick up some dango for her." she told him.

"What are you doing here? Aside from catching up on your reading." Asuma asked.

"Oh, I'm just buying something to put on a grave. Plus I'm meeting someone here." Kakashi explained as he sneaked a sideways glanced behind him, where two strangers were sitting. "I'm just waiting on Sasuke."

"Ha, it's not like you to be waiting on someone." Asuma said. "Is it for Obito?"

"Huh? Obito?" Kurenai said confused.

"Yeah…kind of." Kakashi answered.

Soon Kakashi spotted Sasuke approaching him and the others. "Kakashi, it's not like you to show up early. What gives?" Asked the young Uchiha.

"Well….sometimes I do." Kakashi answered.

"Hn, according to Kazumi, you only appear early when there's a mission." He told him. "Let's eat somewhere else. I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Is that so…" Kakashi said as he sent a look at Kurenai and Asuma. Both nodded in understanding and jumped away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two strangers from before were walking beside the waterfront. They suddenly came to a stop once they spotted Kurenai and Asuma standing in their way.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Asuma asked, not recognizing either stranger. "What are you doing here in this village?"

"It's been a long time, Asuma, Kurenai." The short one of the two greeted.

"The fact that you know our names must mean that you're a Shinobi formerly of this village." Asuma growled.

The one Asuma was speaking to took a hold of his straw hat and removed it, thus revealing his Sharingan. Both Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh? Well what do you know, Itachi?" Asuma scoffed. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Are these friends of yours, Itachi?" the other one asked. "Well then, I better introduce myself." he said as he removed his own straw hat to reveal himself. The man had a shark-like appearance. he had blue skin and hair. "We can get better acquainted later. The name's Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Why wait until later when I could scrub the floor with you right now." Asuma told him.

"Boy, Itachi. It looks like they hate you as much in this village as they do in mine." Kisame smirked.

"We know who you are Kisame. Kurenai spoke. "You hail from the Village Hidden in the Mist, suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord. You're a rouge ninja, wanted in every nation." Kisame just sent Kurenai a shark-like grin.

"You're a high rated S-ranked criminal, listed prominently in the Bingo Book." Asuma continued. "Itachi, I gotta hand it to ya. The fact that you'd even show your face in this village after what you did, it takes guts."

"I'm warning you two. You don't want to interfere with me." Itachi warned. "It isn't my desire to kill you."

Asuma and Kurenai fought Itachi and Kisame with everything they had. But just as Kisame was about to attack them with a water style jutsu, he found his attack being blocked by the same attack he had just released. As they water dispersed, it revealed none other than Kakashi. Kakashi had protected Asuma by copying Kisame's attack. As he stood there, a clone of Kakashi appeared behind Itachi as he held a kunai towards his neck.

* * *

"I'm gonna learn a new jutsu." Naruto sung to himself as he packed his backpack.

Jiraiya had asked Naruto to accompany him as he search for a certain woman. He had bribed Naruto by promising him that he would teach the young boy a new jutsu. After hearing this, Naruto quickly agreed and left to go pack. The elders wanted Jiraiya to become the new Hokage, but of course he declined. He knew of one who was better suited for the job, the woman he was going to search for. She was a Sanin as well, The Queen of Slugs and Elixirs, Tsunade.

"Haha! I can't wait to see the looks on Sakura, Sasuke, and Kazumi's faces once I pull it out on them." Naruto said to himself. "_I know Kazumi-chan will be impressed. I just hope Sakura would be too. And, especially Sasuke._" He thought.

* * *

Just as Kakashi appeared, Itachi made Kisame back off so he could deal with the Copy ninja himself. Itachi drew four shuriken and threw them toward Kakashi. However, Kakashi jumped back and created a water wall to escape Itachi's attack. Not only did the water wall block the shuriken but a suddenly water attack as well.

As Kakashi stood there, he quickly dodged out the way, avoiding a clone of Itachi that had appeared behind him and Kurenai. The clone exploded, casting Kakashi and Kurenai into a wave of water. Asuma quickly jumped in to help them.

"Despite being not of the Uchiha Clan, you have mastered the Sharingan well." Itachi said. "However, by not being one of us, you lack our physical strength needed to retain it and that's something you can't copy."

"_He's right. My body doesn't have the stamina._" Kakashi thought.

As the two teams stood there, standing on top of the water, Itachi slowly closed his eyes. As Itachi began to slowly open them, Kakashi knew what was about to happen. He quickly closes he's normal eye and told Asuma and Kurenai to closed their eyes as well. Once Itachi reopens he's eye completely, he revealed the Mangekyo Sharingan. As the two stood there, Kakashi suddenly finds himself in a strangely dark colored world. He noticed that he was tied to a stake with two Itachis' standing before him. Itachi knew that Kakashi would resist his attack, but said that only one of the Uchiha Clan could truly resist it. For 72 hours, Itachi painfully tortured Kakashi.

72 hours later, both men returned back to the real world. Apparently 72 hours in that strange world was only a second in the real world. With that, Kakashi collapses. Asuma and Kurenai both asked if he was alright, sensing that something was wrong.

"This….this thing you've come for. Is….is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Itachi.

"…No…" Itachi answered plainly.

"_The Jinchuriki….Naruto…Kazumi._" Kakashi thought. "The Nine-Tailed Fox and the Ten-Tailed Wolf, that's what you're really after. But it's just not you. There are seven others, searching and hunting. I know you call yourselves the Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"It seems that you know too much about us." Kisame said.

"Kisame, we're taking him with us." Itachi told his partner.

Just before Itachi could do so, they were stopped, Gai appeared and stopped Kisame. But just as they Jounin got ready to fight, Kisame and Itachi pulled back, thinking that they had no time for a full scale battle. Kisame reluctantly agreed and the two quickly left.

* * *

"Oh man, I can't wait. Uh, maybe I should tell Kazumi. She may look for me while I'm gone." Naruto said to himself."_Kazumi-chan. Hey, Kazumi-chan, can you hear me?_"

Meanwhile, Kazumi was inside the training grounds working on her jutsu. Just as soon as she finished her last attack, she started to hear someone. Thinking that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, she stopped her training and stood there for a minute.

"_Kazumi-chan. Hey, Kazumi-chan, can you hear me?_" Naruto thought.

"_Naruto, I hear you loud and clear._" she answered. "_So… What's up?"_

"_Oh nothing much. But I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be hanging around with the Pervy Sage. I wanted you to know just in case you tried to look for me._" Naruto explained.

"_Okay, Naruto. Thanks for telling me._" she told him.

"_Heh, no problem, Kazumi-chan. I'll catch you later._" he said.

"_Okay, Naruto. Just contact me if you need anything._" She told him.

"_Heh, right. Will do._" he replied.

With that said, the connection between Naruto and Kazumi ended and Naruto started running to find Master Jiraiya. Kazumi soon returned back to her own training. After finishing her training session, Kazumi figured she go visit her brother and see what he was up to.

* * *

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were all sitting and standing around in Kakashi's room while Kakashi was lying down in his bed, knocked out. As they did so, they were talking about what had occurred with the members of the Akatsuki, Kisame and Itachi.

"They're trouble, but from the look of things they haven't found Kazumi or Naruto yet." Gai said as he sat in a nearby chair.

"That's what's crazy. It simply doesn't add up." said Asuma as he sat on the desk, pulling out a box of cigarettes. "I mean they've already infiltrated the village. It should be easy for them to find either of them around here. Besides, Itachi knows Naruto's face already."

"Shh…." Gai told the others as he heard footsteps.

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

As I walked down the hall, I stopped in front of Kakashi's room. Inside, I found Kakashi asleep in his bed, along with a room filled with Jounin. Now I knew for certain that something was up. I mean, why would there be a room filled with Jounin, especially in my brother's room while he was asleep.

"What's going on? Is Kakashi all right?" I asked. Just before either Jounin could answer my questions, we all heard footsteps approaching. I looked back, as well as the Jounin in the room, and saw Sasuke as he appeared in our sights.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke said as he walked through the door. He looked around and was shocked when his eyes landed on my brother. "Why is Kakashi asleep and why is this room full of Jounin? What in the world is going on here?" he asked.

"Ah….not much really." Gai answered. And just as he did, another shinobi appeared in the doorway right behind me and Sasuke.

"Hey! Is it true that Itachi has returned?" he announced, causing Gai to snarl. "And is it true that he's come here for Naruto and Kazumi?" Suddenly the shinobi noticed Sasuke and I inside the room. "Oh…"

"Idiot." Kurenai muttered under her breath. As I stood there, I noticed Sasuke's eyes had widened in shock as he stood there. Suddenly Sasuke pushed pass the shinobi and ran out the room, making his way outside.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and soon took off after him.

"Why does this always have to happen?" Gai exclaimed as he got up.

* * *

I rushed forward as I ran after Sasuke. We both jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making our way through the village. I had no idea where Sasuke was going or who he was looking for. All I knew was I had to follow him. Suddenly he came to a stop and caught me before I flew pass him.

"Sasuke? What the…" I started but stopped once I saw the look in his eyes.

"Kazumi? Do you have any idea where Naruto is?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah. He told me he was hanging out with Master Jiraiya." I explained. "I think they were heading to the outpost town not far from the village."

"Do you know where this town is?" he asks.

"Yeah… I…" I started but was quickly interrupted.

"I need you to take me there, now!" He said. "And we need to get there fast and find Naruto."

"Okay, follow me." I told him.

I quickly took off with Sasuke following close behind. I didn't know why exactly he wanted me to help him find Naruto, but I had a bad feeling that he was about to be in serious trouble. Before long, we entered the town and began searching for Naruto.

"Looks like we have to go door-to-door." Sasuke said.

"What?! Sasuke! That will take too long?" I told him.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"_Yeah, I do._" I thought to myself. "_Naruto, can you hear me?_" I said, trying to contact Naruto.

"_Hey, Kazumi-chan. What's up?_" Naruto asked.

"_Naruto, quick. Tell me where you are._" I asked.

"_Oh, I'm….._" Naruto started but suddenly stopped. "_Hang on Kazumi-chan, I think Pervy Sage is at the door._" Naruto told me as he went to open the door. But instead of seeing Master Jiraiya, he saw someone else.

"_Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong?_" I asked. "_Naruto, answer me!_"

Not getting any response from Naruto, I knew something was wrong. I continued to follow Sasuke as we search almost every Inn in the town. Finally we found to an Inn that recognized the description we gave them.

"Hm? Oh yes, they are staying in room number 1, on the second floor at the end of the hall." The woman told us.

Sasuke and I nodded and entered the Inn. We rushed up the stairs, making our way to the room the woman gave us. As soon as we approached the door, Sasuke started banging on the door furiously, trying to get Naruto at the door as fast as possible. Finally the door opened and revealed a boy with spiky hair, however, it wasn't Naruto.

"You're not….." Sasuke trailed off.

* * *

Naruto was shocked that the person who stood in front of him wasn't Jiraiya. That and the fact that the person looked a lot like Sasuke. But as he continued to stand there, he could tell that the person wasn't the same as Sasuke.

"Hmm, it's hard to believe that this child carries the Kyuubi." Kisame scoffed. The fact that they knew that he carried the Kyuubi shocked Naruto even more.

"Naruto." Itachi said. "You're coming with us."

* * *

As I stood there, Sasuke bolted forward and ran out the Inn. I instinctively ran forward and started following him. The speed Sasuke was running, I knew something was wrong and it was definitely bothering him.

"Sasuke, what is it?" I asked.

"Its _HIM._" he answered, not even bothering to look at me. "He's here."

"_Huh? Him? Him who?_" I thought as I continued to run behind him.


	21. The Uchiha Siblings Collide

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty: The Uchiha Siblings Collide, Jiraiya Appears_

While Sasuke and Kazumi continued to search for Naruto, Naruto just stood frozen in place as Itachi and Kisame stood before him. "_These guys look like the real deal._" He thought to himself.

"Hey…Itachi. It would be a real pain if this kid tries to make a run for it. Maybe I outta…chop of a leg, just in case." Kisame said as he grabbed Samehada.

"Say…what?" Naruto grasped.

Itachi didn't say a word. He just stood there, glaring. Naruto couldn't find an ounce of strength to move. He was growing more and more frightened by the second. Kisame was about to make his move, but stopped after hearing Itachi speak.

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

Sasuke and I ran through the streets of the outpost town. We enter an Inn and started making our way up the levels. Before long, we made it to a floor where we say Naruto and two others that were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. The short one just stood there, not bothering to look at us. But the large, shark-looking guy glanced at us out the corner of his eye.

"_Who…who are these guys?_" I thought to myself.

"It's been awhile….Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Hm, well would you look at that. The brat brought the Ten-Tails with him." Kisame said. "Saves us some trouble, now we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"_How do they know about me carrying the Ten-Tails?_" I thought. "_Just… who the hell are these guys?_"

"Itachi….Uchiha." Sasuke growled.

"You sound as if you know Itachi." Kisame said. "Just who in the world is this kid, Itachi?"

"He is…..my younger brother." Itachi answered.

"Heh, I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out, by you." Kisame said.

"_Wait, could he be…._" I thought.

_Flashback…_

"…_and what I have isn't a dream for I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone….." Sasuke said._

_End of flashback…._

"_This is the guy Sasuke said he would kill. But….he looks way to strong for Sasuke to fight._" I thought.

"I've been training for this day. I have lived hating you and I have lived only to kill you." Sasuke growled as he started to form Chidori into his left hand. "I HAVE LIVED ONLY FOR THIS!"

Sasuke placed his hand on the nearby wall and started running forward. The Chidori scrapped the wall as it did so. Itachi just stood there, waiting for Sasuke to get closer. Just as Sasuke thrust his arm forward, it created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a gaping hole in the wall. But what was shocking was the fact that Itachi stopped Sasuke's attack by grapping it with one hand.

"_He brushed Sasuke's attack… like it was nothing!_" Naruto thought.

"_He, he stopped the Chidori. But how?_" I thought.

"_This is bad! I have to do something!_" Naruto thought and started summoning the Nine-Tails' chakra.

"_Naruto._" I thought as I watch him summon the red chakra. I quickly understood and started summoning the Ten-Tails' silver chakra.

"Ah, the air is ripe with chakra. So this is the power of the Kyuubi and Juubi." Kisame said as he looked at the two Jinchuriki.

Sasuke continued to struggle against Itachi grasp. Itachi just held his younger brother's arm, not showing any sign of struggle to keep him still. "That's enough!" Itachi told him as he snapped the younger Uchiha's arm, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Sasuke! Alright, that's it!" Naruto said as he began to perform hand signs.** "Ninja Art: Summoning…"**

"Too slow!" Kisame said as he brought Samehada down, slicing straight through Naruto's chakra, which instantly disappears.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto asked confused. "I, I can't feel my chakra."

"My Samehada cuts through chakra and devours it." Kisame explained. "And now that your chakra is gone, you shouldn't be any more trouble. But just in case, I should cut off your arms."

"Naruto!" I yelled and rushed over.

I lunged in the air grabbed Naruto. As Kisame's Samehada came down, it struck my chakra wall instead and devoured the chakra, just like it had done Naruto's. Now I was standing right beside Naruto as Kisame stood before us.

"Stupid girl, what are you going to do now?" Kisame asked. "Now you and the other brat have no chakra at all."

"_**Pup, use your lightning ability!" Kiyiya screamed in my head.**_

"_Uh, right._" I replied.

I quickly charged a ball of lightning into my hand and sent it out towards Kisame. But before my attack could strike him, he brought his sword forward and absorbed the attack. When he moved the sword from in front of him, I saw that Kisame now had a pissed off look on his face. He took a hold of his sword and made a move towards Naruto and I. But just before he could, a cloud of smoke came from nowhere and a toad appeared and blocked Samehada.

"You don't seem to know very much about me….." said the unforgettable voice of Master Jiraiya. "I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my specialty."

"_Okay, he is really talking like that at a moment like this._" I thought while I had a plain, uninterested look on my face.

"I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles. When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!"

"…."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! THAT GIRL JUST WINKED AT YA AND YOU WERE SCAMPERING AFTER HER!" Naruto yelled. "YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO LOOK ALL COOL AND CLASS, PERVY SAGE!"

HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT IN FRONT OF OTHERS!" Jiraiya yelled at the blonde.

I continued to have that uninterested look on my face as I looked at Naruto and Master Jiraiya as they continued to argue with one another. But soon it was suddenly interrupted by an evil chuckle, which came from Kisame.

"So, it's one of the Legendary Sanin, The Great Jiraiya, eh?" Kisame said. "You like beautiful women but we weren't thinking that such a simple method could successfully stall you anyway... And I see that you somehow managed to release the Genjutsu we cast on her."

Jiraiya did nothing but glare at the older Uchiha as he placed the unconscious woman down. "What kind of coward would do something like that?" he asked. "Using his Sharingan to inflict a Genjutsu on an innocent woman…..all in order to separate Naruto from me."

"_Separate us? But why?_" Naruto asked himself.

"I know that he's the one you're really after." He told them. "Not only that, but you're after Kazumi as well. Sasuke made it worse by bring her here."

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this….you were the source of information." Itachi said. "To abduct Naruto and Kazumi…..those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, "Akatsuki"."

"You won't get either of them." Jiraiya told them.

"And why not?" asked Itachi.

"Because right here, right now, you two will die by my hand." Jiraiya answered.

"Stay out of this!" a strangled voice suddenly called out. Everyone turned to see that it was Sasuke. "The only one….who is going to eliminate him….is me!"

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now." Itachi told him.

"_Of course….revenge._" thought Jiraiya.

Sasuke clenched his fists and ran forward, aiming a punch at Itachi. But Itachi merely countered with a kick, which knocked Sasuke into the far wall in the hallway. But that wasn't enough, for the older Uchiha came and started attacking the younger one. Each blow caused Sasuke to cough up blood. Itachi soon picked up Sasuke by his collar and slammed him into the wall, holding him there.

"You don't have enough hate….you're still too weak." Itachi said coldly. "And you know something? You never will." He whispered as he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. He then used his ability, Tsukiyomi, and casted it on Sasuke. Tsukiyomi made Sasuke relive the Uchiha Massacre for the next 24 hours. That one day was only a second in the real world.

"That's enough! I'm through standing around!" Naruto yelled.

He quickly took off to go help Sasuke. Seeing this, and seeing enough as well, I ran forward and followed Naruto while Master Jiraiya stayed where he stood. As we ran, something started covering the walls, ceiling and floor, trapping all of us in our spots. We saw the stuff suck Sasuke in, pulling him out of Itachi's grasp.

"Huh?" I said.

"What the…? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

**Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap!" **Jiraiya yelled.

"Whoa! I'm not liking this at all." Said Naruto.

"Neither am I." I agreed, starting to feel unease. Man I hated frogs and this wasn't making things better "This feels so uncomfortable."

"You've both been swallowed by the mountain toad." Jiraiya told Itachi and Kisame. "Welcome my friends to the bell of the beast! It has a very sensitive digestive track, be careful not to upset him. It's not the most glorious way to die, is it? It must be humbling to know to have been reduce to toad bait." He chuckled.

"_Oh damn it, that makes the situation even more better._" I thought with a sarcastic tone.

"Naruto! Kazumi! Just stay and remain calm. Trust in my jutsu." He told us.

"_Easy for you to say._" I thought. "_I'm in a damn frog's stomach!_"

"Kisame, come." Itachi said.

Kisame pulled his feet out of the flesh but had a harder time getting his sword free. "Easier said than done!" he replied as he finally got his sword free. He soon made a run for it, along with Itachi. As they approached the end of the hall, which was also covered in flesh, Itachi closed his eyes and suddenly an explosion was heard. Jiraiya ran down and turned the corner and found that the fugitives had somehow managed to blast a hole through the wall to escape. Left behind were lingering black flames.

"_He did the impossible….he broke through the wall._" Jiraiya thought.

"What's with this fire? Its black." Naruto asked as he inched closer to it.

"Don't stupidly move closer to it!" Jiraiya yelled, causing Naruto to quickly back away from it.

Master Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and sealed the jutsu inside before sealing it. Once completed, he deactivated his jutsu, causing the building to return back to normal. As Sasuke fell, I immediately caught him and leaned him against the wall. Naruto hastily rushed over towards us. As Naruto and I kneeled beside Sasuke, something caught all of our attentions when a kunai flew in and struck the wall.

"!"

"**Dynamic Entry!"**

"Gai?" Jiraiya asked.

Gai Sensei came in and struck Jiraiya with a strong kick that knocked him off his feet. Naruto and I just looked at the two as we watched the entire incident play out. I noticed Gai had a shocked look once he realized who he attacked. Once Jiraiya was up, Gai quickly apologizes.

"Well, it's alright. But right now, we're got to get Sasuke medical attention at once." Jiraiya said. "He seems to received a fractured rib, a broken arm and has been knocked out by whatever jutsu Itachi used on him."

"_Could it be the same jutsu he used on Kakashi?_" Gai thought.

"Pervy Sage! Is Sasuke going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"He took a tolerable amount of mental damage." Jiraiya said.

"_What the hell did that guy do to him?_" I pondered to myself.

"Okay Pervy Sage, new game plan. I admit that those goons scared me a little, but it's us they're after right?" Naruto said as he gestured to himself and me. "Well okay then, we'll give them what they want."

"Hm, nice speech kid, but I'm afraid you're not in the same league as them. You both still need a lot more training." Jiraiya explained. "Look at me, what would you have done if I hadn't shown up? It took me all I had to get them away from you."

"So you suggest we do NOTHING!" Naruto yelled, outraged. "We just sit here and wait for them to hit!"

"Naruto, Master Jiraiya is right." I told him, making him look at me. "We are nowhere near their level. And if we go after them now, we would be just running to our deaths and that will not help anyone, especially Sasuke."

Naruto looked at me for a minute before his expression relaxed a little. After understanding what I told him, he looked down towards Sasuke. He knew I was right, even if I didn't want to be. I wanted to go after them just as bad as he did.

"I'm sorry Gai. I wanted to let Sasuke fight his own fight. But now I see that I should have intervened sooner." Jiraiya said.

"I see now. This was obviously the same jutsu Kakashi was hit with." Gai said. "We're not sure when he'll come out of it."

"Kakashi Sensei!?" Naruto yelled.

"_Kakashi was hit with the same Jutsu like Sasuke?_" I thought to myself. "_If that's the case then he is probably in the same condition. That's explains why he was asleep in his bed._"

"Huh? Kazumi-chan?" Naruto called as he saw the look on my face, or should I say, in my eyes.

"There is nothing worse than seeing your students fall in battle." Gai said. "It's like losing little pieces of your soul. What we need is a supreme medical specialist. A master of the Healing Arts."

"You're right." Jiraiya said. "And the woman you speak of is the one we're come to find."

"The woman?" Gai asked. "You don't mean…"

A smirk appeared on Jiraiya's face. "Yes, that's exactly who I mean. Another one of the Legendary Sanin. The Queen of Slugs and Elixirs, the Gambling Fool and Mistress of the Healing Arts! Lady Tsunade…."


	22. The New Hokage Arrives

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty-One: The New Hokage Arrives_

"Alright Gai. I'll leave Sasuke in your hands." Jiraiya told him.

"Master Jiraiya." Gai started. "Please find Lady Tsunade and bring her back to us."

Jiraiya nodded. "Don't worry, you can count on us!" Naruto yelled. "We'll have her back in the village in no time." Jiraiya just ruffled the boy's hair.

"Naruto…! You've got guts; I like kids like that! Here, I'm giving this to you!" Gai said as he reached into his jacket. "Lee got stronger with this….."

"Eh? What? What?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"This!" Gai said as he pulled out a jumpsuit.

It was the same green jumpsuit he was wearing. Jiraiya and I just gave Gai a "WTF" look while Naruto looked at it with excitement. If you asked me, almost every little thing got Naruto excited. But I couldn't believe this did as well.

"It's the ultimate, stream-lined, form-fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly-made bodysuit. Wear it while training and you'll "know" the difference! You'll never look back!" Gai explained. "Lee wears it 24/7, and of course, it is my most-beloved piece of ninja must-have!"

"Cooool!" Naruto replied.

"Oh Naruto. If Sasuke saw you like this, he will be giving you a earful." I mumbled quietly to myself so Naruto didn't hear. "This is just embarrassing."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Jiraiya agreed.

After calming down, sort of, Naruto and Jiraiya left while Gai Sensei and I started making our way to the Leaf Hospital. As Naruto finished waving goodbye to me, he turned around to look at Jiraiya as he continued to hold the bodysuit.

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked.

Don't even think about it Naruto….." Jiraiya started.

* * *

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

Several weeks have pass since Sasuke and I returned back to the village. Sasuke and Kakashi were both placed in the hospital and were still unconscious. Every day after training, I would go visit them. I had left Sasuke's room with Sakura still sitting there at his bedside. I was currently inside Kakashi's room. I was leaning against a wall, near his bedside, staring out the window. I soon glanced back at Kakashi's sleeping form.

"_Onii-chan, please wake up soon._" I thought as I returned my sights back towards the view outside the window.

As I stood there, I started hearing footsteps. Before long, I heard the door to the room open. I glanced out the corner of my eye to see Naruto, followed by a woman and Gai Sensei. I concluded that the woman was the one Master Jiraiya spoke of, Lady Tsunade.

"Kazumi-chan!" Naruto said as he rushed over to where I stood. "Don't worry, grandma Tsunade will fix up Kakashi-sensei in no time!"

"Never doubted you, Naruto." I told him as I pulled him into a one arm hug. "I owe you big time for this." I mumbled quietly.

"Hey! No problem, Kazumi-chan. Maybe you can treat me to ramen one day." He said hugging me back. I saw him smiling as we broke apart. His cheeks were kind of red to.

"Sure, it's a deal." I smiled. "So this is Lady Tsuande."

"Yep, that's her. But believe me, she's older than she looks." He whispered.

"Uh, okay." I told him.

"Oh and get this." Naruto continued. "I heard from the Prevy Sage that she's going to be the Fifth Hokage,"

"She's going to be the new Hokage?" I asked. Naruto just nodded his head. "Wow. So this time around, the Hokage is going to be a female."

I watched as Lady Tsunade placed a hand on Kakashi's forehead. Suddenly a greenish glow appeared. After a few seconds, Tsunade removed her hand and we just waited. Before long, Kakashi woke up and carefully lifted himself up.

"Disgraceful…..to be taken out of the game by two low-life punks like that." Tsunade lectured. "I thought you were suppose to be the best!" she sighed.

"_Yikes. She a harsh one._" I thought. "_Maybe I should go easy on Onii-chan, just this once. Maybe._"

"Sorry to….disappoint you…Lady Tsunade." Kakashi tiredly.

"Okay that's Kakashi Sensei done! Now you only have one more!" Naruto said as he led Tsunade out the room with an anxious Gai following close behind. He closed the door as soon as they all exited the room.

"Hmm, _so I'm guessing that Sasuke was healed already. So he should be up by now._" I thought. "_Which means Sakura is there to suffocate him._" I laughed to myself with that thought.

"Hm? Kazumi? How long have you been standing there?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"If I were a snake, I would've bitten you already." I mumbled. "_Okay, definitely the worse figure-of-speech to use. That's my fault._" I thought.

I just folded my arms narrowed my eyes at him. Kakashi glanced up at me with his normal lazy look and saw the expression on my face. To others, it looked I was glaring evilly at him. but Kakashi knew me. I knew he saw my true expression. When he did look me in the eyes, he saw sadness, happiness, and concerned expressions hidden in them. I just sighed as I kneeled down at his bedside.

"Kakashi… What am I going to do with you?" I said quietly.

I was looking down the whole time when I said that. Suddenly I felt Kakashi place a hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair a little. This caused me to lift my head slightly to look up at him. When I did, I saw Kakashi giving me a smile with his eyes.

"Sorry for making you worry so much, Imouto." He said quietly. I just nodded my head to accept his apology.

"Tell me something. You fought Itachi Uchiha, didn't you?" I asked, causing Kakashi to give me a sort of shocked look.

"Hmm? Why do you ask that?" he asks.

"Because, Naruto, Sasuke and I encounter him, along with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki. I heard Master Jiraiya say their names." I explained. "I want to know how exactly did they know about Naruto and I being Jinchuriki. That and the fact that they knew that I had the Ten-Tails. I thought only you, me, and the late Third Hokage were the only ones that knew."

Kakashi just ruffles my hair again. "Let's not worry about that right now." He told me. "I'm sure we'll find out about this later once we get more information. So in the meantime, let's leave it at that."

"Are you sure?" I asked, unsure.

"Imouto-chan, trust me." he said, sending me a smile once more. "Besides, I won't let neither of them take you or Naruto."

"Okay." I said, returning the smile. "Well, I guess I'll head out so you can get some rest. But I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Where are you off too?" he asks.

"Well One: I promised Naruto I would treat him to ramen, Two: I need to finish up my training for today, and Three: I better go make sure that Sakura hasn't squeezed Sasuke to death." I explained.

"Well, do you mind doing me a favor?" he asks.

"Sure, Onii-chan. What is it?" I ask.

"Would you mind bringing me one of my books from home? I could try to catch up on my reading while I'm stuck here." he explained. That smile was quickly wiped clean off my face. "And please let them arrive in one piece." He added.

"I swear, Kakashi. One of these days, I am going to destroy those kami awful books. You need to find another hobby." I said as I walked towards the door. "And I'm going to knock out Master Jiraiya for creating those damn things in the first place."

"Thanks, Imouto." He called as I walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I said as I waved my hand over my shoulder. After exiting the room, I soon closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

Kakashi just sat there and watched as the door close. Once it did so, he soon became serious. He remembered what Kazumi said about her and the others seeing Itachi and Kisame and how they knew that she and Naruto were Jinchuriki. As he pondered at his thoughts, he knew the situation has and would become even worse now.

"_If the Akatsuki get Naruto and Kazumi, it would be the end of the world as we know it._" He thought. "_For the meantime, all we can do is keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get their hands on them. Besides, I won't allow them to take either of them._" Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi soon picked up his book, which was sitting on the table next to his bed, and started reading. He thought he would get this one out the way until Kazumi brought him the others from their apartment. He just hopes that they came to him, still intact.

A few days later, Lady Tsunade was able to create a higher percentage rate of making Lee's surgery successful. On that day, Tsunade declared that she was to be Hokage. Once the day came for Tsunade to do so, the entire village gathered below the Hokage Tower and watched as she took a hold of the Hokage hat.

"From this day forth, I shall protect the Hidden Leaf Village!" She declared. "As the Fifth Hokage!"

With that said, cheers rung out through the village. Everyone looked up proudly at their new leader as she stood there.

* * *

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

After leaving Kakashi's room, I decided to pay a visit to Sasuke and Sakura. I knocked on the door quietly before entering. Inside, I saw Sakura sitting beside Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was indeed awake but he was looking down at his hands. He looked out of it even if he was wide awake. I quietly entered and stood beside Sakura.

"How's he doing, Sakura?" I asked.

"Well, he hasn't said anything yet. But he's awake, that's what's important." She said. "I'm happy that Lady Tsunade was able to help him."

"Hmm. You do know that she's supposed to be the Fifth Hokage right?" I asked.

"What really?" she asked, surprised. "Wow. We're getting a female Hokage this time around. That's pretty exciting."

"Yeah, I know. I thought that too." I told her. "Well, I just came to stop by to see how you and Sasuke were. I have to go, but I'll see you later, all right."

"All right, Kazumi. And thanks." She said.

"No problem." I told her.

With that, I left the room, closing the door behind me. From the look on Sasuke's face, I knew he was thinking hard about something. My guess that it had to be his brother. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I left the hospital and went home to get Kakashi's books. After dropping them off, I returned back to the fields to finish my training. Afterwards, I left and returned back inside town.

"Kazumi-chan! Kazumi-chan, wait up!" I heard Naruto yell. Naruto was standing right in front of Ichiraku's. "You didn't forget didn't you?"

"Heh, no I didn't." I told him. "Come on."

"Hey, Kazumi-chan. Mind if I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure. What it is?" I asked.

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." He said.

"Hmm? What?" I asked.

"You know about my crush I have on Sakura. Well, I see now that she would always be in love with Sasuke, so there's no chance she'll return my feelings." He explained.

"Yeah, I know Naruto." I told him. "But look, I don't understand. She constantly strikes you in the head and sometimes it's for no reason."

"That's one reason why I'm going to leave her alone." He said. "I'm getting pretty tired of being her personal punching bag. She doesn't even hit Sasuke, not even once."

"Heh, that's Sakura for ya." I told him. "She's been like that ever since our early days back at the academy. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll meet the right girl soon."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Naruto agreed. "So what about you? Do you have your eyes on anyone? Besides Sasuke that is."

"Of course it's not Sasuke." I told him. "Sorry, but he is so not my type. He's an awesome teammate but definitely not for dating."

"So? Who do you like?" he asked.

"Huh? You seriously just as me that?" I asked. he just nodded his head. "I won't tell you who it is exactly, but I will tell you this. He's a very good friend of mine; he's nice, kind and very dependable. Well, most of the time he is."

"Oh really? Do I know him?" he asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you do. In fact, you know him better than anyone else." I told him, laughing at myself that I'm not telling him that I'm talking about him.

"Hmm. So you're not going to tell me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. But I assure you that's it's really not the Uchiha." I chuckled.

"Ah, come on, Kazumi. I really hate games like this." Naruto groaned. "Can you just tell me, please?"

"No I won't, Naruto." I said. "Here, you can have my bowl and we'll leave the conversation at that. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, taking the bowl. "But we're not done with this."

"Sure Naruto, sure." I smiled.


	23. Mission, Unmask The Hatake Clan

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Mission, Unmask The Hatake Clan_

The following day, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I were walking down the streets of Konoha, enjoying our time off. As I walked behind them, I looked up into the sky and looked at the position of the sun. That's when it hit me, I was to be meeting Kakashi. When I stopped, Naruto noticed and stopped as well. Sakura and Sasuke soon did so too.

"Hey Kazumi-chan! You okay?" he asked.

"Hm?" I said as I looked towards him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just I remembered that I have to go meet up with Kakashi. "I told them as I turned around and ran off. "I'll catch you guys later!" I yelled as I wave goodbye, still running.

"I wonder what she's meeting Kakashi-sensei for." Sakura asked herself.

Just as the trio started to move, Naruto stopped them. "Hey, don't you want to see it?" he asked the group. "They have been hiding it from us long enough already."

"See what?" Sakura asked.

"See what? Isn't it obvious?" Naruto told her. "Kakashi-sensei's and Kazumi-chan's real faces." Naruto said as he held a flashlight under his chin, giving him a scary look, which scares Sakura who punches Naruto in the back of the head.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"What nonsense. I'm not interested." Sasuke told him. "We've finished our mission for today, so let's go home."

"You're right." Sakura agrees. "_But, it seems so interesting though._"

"Maybe he has thick lips." Naruto whispered, catching the Uchiha's attention. "_Just a little more._" Naruto thought. "Maybe he has buckteeth." Naruto added. "Or maybe a small mouth." In the end, Sasuke gave up. The group was able to find found Kakashi and Kazumi and offered to treat them to ramen. Reluctantly, the siblings agreed.

* * *

"Well, this is out of the ordinary." Kakashi said as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him and his sister. "The three of you treating us out to lunch. I wouldn't be surprised that it snowed on us." He said looking up. "You know what I mean?" he said as he look as his students as several more crazy ideas, of what could happen to them, popped into his head. "You guys are up to something, right?"

The three Genin panicked, afraid that they had just been caught red handed. However, Naruto wasn't ready to give up, not yet anyway. "Are you kidding Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto said nervously.

"Ka-Kakashi-Sensei, you just got out of the hospital. Why don't you just go ahead and eat." Sakura encouraged hastily.

"I guess we better eat before they lose it, Onii-chan." Kazumi said as she elbowed him in the side, giving him a quick wink, unseen by her fellow teammates.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." he agreed.

Kazumi and Kakashi both picked up their chopsticks and ever-so-slowly began to remove their masks. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were all paying close attention, making sure they didn't miss a chance of a life time to see their faces. Just as they barely had it over their noses, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji came out of nowhere and blocked their view.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! What a coincidence." Ino said as she and her teammates continued to block Team 7's view of the Hatakes. The group practically screamed in frustration.

"Get lost, Ino-Pig!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh man, I can't see!" Naruto yelled.

"That was delicious." Kakashi said as he placed his bowl down, already had replaced his mask.

"I agree." Kazumi said, doing the same.

"SO FAST!" They all gasp in amazement as Kakashi and Kazumi looked at their team, who were tangled in a heap with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked them.

"I-Its nothing." Sakura said.

"What the…" Naruto asked as he looked ahead. Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, had hearts in her eyes with red cheeks and Teuchi's cheeks were the color red a little as well.

"Huh?" Both Kakashi and Kazumi said as they looked at Teuchi and Ayame.

"Okay! Now I'm curious!" Team 7 exclaimed determinedly.

* * *

"That's it! Nothing's gonna stop me from seeing either of their faces!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay, but how?" Sakura questioned.

"You'll see, one way or another." Naruto said, mysteriously again. Sakura punched his head and threw him to the ground.

"I SAID HOW! YOU STUPID LITTLE TROLL!" Sakura growled.

"Well smarty-pants. What do you purpose we do!?" Naruto huffed as he picked himself of the ground.

"Hn, we'll just have to tail them." Sasuke purposed. "They'll have to take off their masks eventually."

"Oh Sasuke! I swear you're so smart." Sakura said, praising the Uchiha as he walked away.

"Yeah, yeah. Well done, Captain Obvious!" Naruto mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Sakura hissed violently.

"N-nothing." Naruto quickly replied.

* * *

The group quickly left and started searching for the Hatake siblings. They soon found them walking as they both carried groceries. Suddenly the oldest of the two stops dead in his tracks once he spots a book store. Kakashi suddenly drops the bag but luckily Kazumi was quick enough to catch it before it landed on the ground.

"What in the world is Kakashi-sensei doing?' Naruto asked as he and the others watch as Kazumi tried to pull him away from the window.

"It's so disappointing." Sakura mumbled. The group found themselves ducking when Kakashi whirled around.

"Damn it! He's onto us!" Sasuke whispered to the other two.

"Naruto, you idiot! You blew our cover!" Sakura growled.

"What? It's not my fault!" argued the blonde.

However to the group's surprise, Kakashi wasn't looking at them. It was the sigh that actually caught Kakashi's attention. "My favorite book is going to be made into a movie! I better order the tickets in advance!" Kakashi said as he rushed off, leaving Kazumi to haul the groceries as she went after him.

"Hey! Their on the move!" Sakura pointed out.

"Let's go before we lose them." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Right!" Naruto said.

He and the others watched as the siblings disappear around a corner. The three jumped down from their hiding spot and rushed to catch up so they can continue to track down Kazumi and Kakashi. But once they turned down the alley, they both disappeared.

"They're gone!" Sakura said as they all frantically looked around.

"Oh great, they got away!" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you kidding! Where did they disappear too?" Naruto asked.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out. The trio turned around to see Kazumi standing right behind them with Kakashi standing beside her.

"What are you three doing?" Do you guys need me for something?" Kakashi asked the panicking Genin.

"No, not really!" they all said as they shook their heads, simultaneously.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said. "_They're up to something…._" He thought.

* * *

"How the hell did they knew we were tailing them?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe there were just too many of us." Sakura answered.

"If you know how to hide, it doesn't matter how many people you have." Naruto says. "Don't tell me you forgot how to, Sakura!"

"You're the one who's forgotten!" Sakura snapped as she punched Naruto once again.

"Following him will be good training." Sasuke tells them. "Next time, we'll go one at a time."

"You're right, let's leave Naruto." Sakura says.

"What!" Naruto yells.

* * *

Naruto's Shot:

Naruto followed Kakashi through a small section of Konoha. After coming to a two way street, Kakashi just disappeared. He spotted Kazumi next, but she disappeared and he lost track of her. When he returned, he saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting down, drinking tea.

"He got away." He said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"You're as clumsy as ever!" Sakura yelled.

"You dumbass!" replied Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura's Shot:

The next day, it was raining as Sakura spied on Kakashi, who was standing in the rain, right in front of the Memorial Stone. After hiding under a bush, Sakura concluded in her head and quickly rushed over. To her surprise, it was none other than a scarecrow and not the real Kakashi. Sakura found Naruto and Sasuke drinking tea when she returned. Like they thought, it was unsuccessful.

* * *

Sasuke's Shot:

The following day, Sasuke returned after spying on both Kakashi and Kazumi. When he returned, Sakura and Naruto were drinking tea as they sat on a bench that was under an umbrella.

"Sasuke-kun, how did it go?" Sakura asked.

"I got tired of tailing them both." He replied.

After hearing this, all three Genin just hung their heads down low.

* * *

The next day, the team were just exiting the through the large gates of the village. They had just received a new mission and were moving out.

"We're off!" Naruto yelled.

"_Our mission today is to help out at the ranch….._" Sasuke thought.

"_This mission itself isn't really that hard….._" Thought Sakura.

"…..but no matter what happens, _I'll definitely see it!_" thought Naruto.

"_Kakashi and Kazumi's real faces!_" they all thought determinedly.

"What's up with you guys? You seem ready for anything." Kakashi asked the three.

"Oh yeah! We're really ready!" Sakura and Naruto both exclaimed.

"Oh, I see. That's good to hear." Kakashi said as he started moving forward.

Unknown to the group, three ninja were spying on them from afar. The leader, their boss, wanted revenge on Kakashi for an incident that occurred three years ago. When they stopped for a break, they were greeted by a very enthusiastic woman, who made them a buffet.

"Amazing." Sakura said.

"It looks delicious." Added Naruto.

Kakashi was sitting at the head of the table with Kazumi and Naruto on his left and Sakura and Sasuke on his right.

"Please, take your time." The host said as she closed the doors.

"What's wrong? You're not eating." Kakashi says.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you eat, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura says.

"Oh, I'm on a diet right now, so…." Kakashi started.

"_So that's how it is. No matter what, I'm going to see his face._" Naruto thought as he tosses the teapot at Kakashi. "Oh no, my hand slipped." Naruto yelled. Kakashi suddenly lifts up the table, knocking all the food down as he blocked the tea. All three fumed quickly.

"_What the…..what's that all about?_" Kazumi thought.

"What have you done?!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh sorry, I just unintentionally…" Kakashi started.

"Don't "unintentionally" me!" they all yelled. A few minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura huddled together.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asks.

"Relax, I have an idea." Sasuke told the group.

"An idea?" asked Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were in the hot springs. They both emerge from the water and started looking around for any sign of Kakashi.

"I see…. Strangely enough, you've thought this idea through, Sasuke." Naruto said. "You'd usually take off your mask when you take a bath, right?"

"Just be quiet, dumbass." Sasuke snapped.

On the other side, Sakura was in the women's side of the hot springs. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to see Kakashi-Sensei's face, but at least she would get to see Kazumi's face instead. While she sat there, Kazumi was inside getting ready to enter the springs.

"Kakashi-sensei, ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Kakashi answered. "Sorry to make you wait." He told the boys as he appeared, revealing that he was wearing a towel over his face instead of his mask.

"Oh! You have got to be kidding me!?" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled in frustration.

"I really want to see." Said Sakura as she made her way to the wall. She tried her best to look through a crack but was unsuccessful. "Oh man, I can't see a thing." She said disappointedly.

"Sakura? What the heck are you doing?"

Sakura turned around to see the silver-haired girl standing in the water. Sakura had a frustrated look once she saw Kazumi had a towel covering her face. The boys heard Kazumi's voice as well and rushed over to the wall.

"What the hell!" Sakura yelled. "Kazumi, are you serious!?"

"Okay Sakura. You, along with Sasuke and Naruto, have been acting strange for days." Kazumi said. "What's going on with you three?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sakura staggered.

"Yeah, I certainly doubt that." Kazumi said.

As the girls continued to talk to each other, the boys were able to find a spot where, surprisingly, they had a clear view of the girls. As they looked, they suddenly found jets of blood flying out both their noses, sending them both falling backwards into the water.

Kakashi looked towards the boys and raised a visible eyebrow. "Hey! You two better not be peeping on my sister or on Sakura for that matter. They are your teammates." he said firmly.

Of….of course not." Both boys quickly say as they tried to stop the stream of blood.

* * *

After spending time at the hot spring, the team left and headed for the ranch. Before long, they made it to their destination.

"All right, everyone go to your post and start working." Kakashi announced. "Move out!"

"I can't go on much longer, I'm stressed out." Naruto told the others as they formed a huddle.

"I'm almost at my limit, too." Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke-kun, to tell you the truth, I am too." Sakura added.

"Then, we'll use our last resort." Naruto said.

"Last resort?" Sasuke and Sakura ask.

"These are…" Sakura started.

"Can't you tell by looking at them?" Naruto questioned. "They're ninja uniforms."

"Where did you get them?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Naruto replied.

"What will we do in these?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll rip those masks off by force!" Naruto yelled as he struck a pose.

* * *

As the group started putting their plan into action, the real three rouge ninja were hiding in a barrel. They were shocked when they spotted three others dressed just like them, running up towards Kakashi while he was fixing the fence.

"Hey! Kakashi Hatake!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? What happened to you three?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you talking about? We're just ordinary ninjas! It's not like we want to see what's under that mask or anything….." Naruto said but was stopped when Sakura pushed him to the ground. "Ow."

"You idiot! Don't be saying anything unnecessary!" she shouted.

"Hey boss. There are more people who have grudges against Kakashi." One of the Nin said.

"Now's our chance." Said the other.

"All right, let's go." Their leader order as he jumped out of the barrel, with the other two following close behind. "Hold it right there!" he yelled as he struck a pose. "Kakashi, it's about time we settled things." He was holding a bottle of purple poison but suddenly dropped it. Meanwhile, Kakashi had rounded up his students and tied them up, together.

"Phew, I was wondering how much longer you'd be sneaking around in the shadows…" Kakashi said as he placed his students down. "….but you've finally come out." the three rouge ninjas started backing away. "But before that, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto." The Genin shot their eyes open. "Why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"Well, um, you see…." Naruto started.

"_Oh no, I need to think up of an excuse._" Thought Sakura. "Ha! You fell for it!" Sakura said as she pointed a finger towards the rouge ninjas. "We knew that you were after Kakashi-sensei all along!"

"What?! Then you were aware of our plan from the beginning?" the leader asked.

"Of course! This was a trap to lure you guys out." Sakura says. "You fell for it."

"So, we were caught up in your web of deception!" the leader shouted.

"We just underestimated you because you were just kids!" one of them said.

"_No one filled me in on any of this._" Naruto thought.

"_Nice work Sakura._" Thought Sasuke.

"I don't quite get it, but oh well." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head, starting to make his way towards the group. The trio backed up and quickly got down to their knees.

"Please forgive us! Please forgive us!" they pleaded.

"There is no use talking." Kakashi told them as he tied the up the exact same way he did three years ago. But as he stood there, Kakashi wondered who they were. The group just started crying, completely shock at the fact that the ninja didn't remember them. Suddenly Kazumi appears and had a confused look on her face.

"Huh? What the heck happened around here?" she asked.

"Kazumi? Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Dealing with horses, pigs and sheep." I answered. "Cleaning them and their pins. I am not going into details."

* * *

As the sun started to set, the team started making their way off the ranch. Not being able to stand it any longer, Naruto stepped up and just asked.

"Say, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto ask. What's under that mask?"

"What? You wanted to know what's underneath this mask?" Kakashi asked them. They all nodded. "Then you should have said so from the beginning."

"Then you'll show us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Kakashi replied. All three of them quickly huddled in front of Kakashi, waiting for him to show them what was underneath his mask. Several thoughts ran through all of their minds."All right then… Under this mask is….

"_Under that mask is….?_" All three thought.

"Is another mask. Pretty cool huh?" Kakashi said as he pulled his mask down completely, revealing another one.

"WHAT!" the three yelled as they fell over into the dirt. As this happened, Kazumi was laughing as she held her stomach. Kakashi was chuckling as well.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi and Kazumi continued to laugh at their teammates.


	24. It Begins, Naruto vs Sasuke

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty-Three: It Begins, Naruto vs. Sasuke_

After returning from our mission in the Land of Tea, we returned back to Konoha. Sasuke was admitted into the hospital after he was injured by Aoi. Naruto was able to successfully take out Aoi, allowing Idate to win the race for his family. But as we headed home, I could tell that something was wrong. Sasuke was acting strange, but this wasn't the first time I've seen the signs. Sasuke was currently in the hospital room and Sakura was already there visiting.

"Thank goodness you don't have any serious injuries, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told Sasuke as she fixed a flower on the table. "Naruto and Kazumi were relieved, too."

Sasuke didn't say a word as he sat up straight in his bed. Memories of the mission continued to play back in his mind. Naruto saving them in the water, Aoi disrespecting him and his clan and then electrocuting him, thus making him pass out.

"Sasuke-kun, you must be hungry." Sakura says. "Is there anything that you want to eat? I can go buy something….."

Sakura soon left to find something for Sasuke to eat. Once she was gone, Sasuke just stayed in the same position Sakura left him. Before long, Sasuke frowns as he falls back onto his pillow. As he looked out the window, he could see his brother's Sharingan staring right back at him. About an hour or so later, he started hearing footsteps.

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

Naruto and I had just arrived at the hospital and were making our way towards Sasuke's room. As we did so, up ahead, we spotted Sakura just about to enter a room as she carried a bag.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Kazumi!" Sakura said as she looked at us. Sakura opened the door and entered as we followed behind. We watched as she walked over to Sasuke's bedside. "They're only apples." She told him. "But you don't hate them, do you? It looks delicious, doesn't it? Now, where did that knife go?"

"Wasn't it right in front of you?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke might have taken it since it was right in front of him."

"Sakura, it's right there." I said pointing to the knife.

"Oh, thanks." Sakura said as she picked it up and started slicing and cutting the apple into smaller pieces. "There, all set. Nice and small. Here you go, Sasuke-kun." She said as she handed Sasuke the piece of apple.

Sasuke turned his head and glared at the apple before slapping it out of Sakura's hand. He also made the plate fall off her lap, landing and breaking right on Naruto's head. This caused the blonde to sit up instantly as he screamed in pain.

"What the heck!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just turned his head and glared evilly at Naruto. Sakura was sitting as fear appeared on her face. I had already lifted myself off the wall and just stared at what Sasuke had just done.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke and saw the glare he was sending him. "You don't have to glare at me like that!"

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke finally spoke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Fight me." Sasuke replied. "Now!"

"What?" Naruto asked as he gave him a confused look. "But Granny Tsunade just healed you. What are you talking about?"

"Just fight me!" Sasuke yelled as he activated his incomplete Sharingan, causing Naruto to gasp as a reply.

"Did you intend to save me?" Sasuke asked. That Fifth Hokage or whatever…. Interfering with other people's affairs…."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke threw the sheet off and jumped out of the bed, landing on his feet. "Didn't you say you wanted to fight me? Let's do it now. Or are you too scared?"

"Hey, Sasuke! That's enough! Stop this right now!" I yelled.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!' Sakura started. "What's wrong? Naruto, please say something!"

Naruto's lips curled up into a smile. "You got it." He answered. "I was thinking about fighting you as well."

"Stop it, both of you…." Sakura pleaded.

"Follow me." Sasuke told him as he made his way to the door. Naruto nodded and began following the Uchiha out of the room.

"Kazumi. What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"I, I have no clue." I answered as I stared at the door. "If this continues, _someone is going to end up hurt, or worse._" I thought. "Come on, we need to follow them." I told her and started moving.

* * *

The boys walked up the stairs and made their way to the rooftop. Once there, white sheets were hung as they dried. Sasuke continued to walk forward and came to a stop at the end where a fence stood. Naruto followed suit and stood a few feet right in front of the Uchiha.

"_What is this feeling…? It's like my skin is tightening._" Naruto thought. "_And I am excited. Heh._"

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not that it's funny." Naruto corrected. "I'm actually happy. Just thinking about how easy it will be to take you down right here."

"Why you…. You fool!" Sasuke growled. "Now you've gone too far. Saying that is so not like you."

"Don't tell me that you wanted to fight and now you're scared, Sasuke?" Naruto taunted.

"Hurry up and fight." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah. But first, put on your forehead protector. I'll wait for you." Naruto tells him.

"I don't need it." Sasuke tells him.

"It doesn't matter, hurry up and put it on!" Naruto yelled.

"You won't be able to put a scratch on my forehead." Sasuke said confidently as he pointed to his forehead.

"No! This is a sign of Konoha's proud shinobi!" Naruto yelled.

"That's what I called going overboard!" Sasuke told him. "Do you think that you can boss me around?"

"Yes, I do!" Naruto replied. "I didn't think that I had to walk on eggshells around you!"

"That's too annoying!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's because you are weak all the time, Sasuke-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed forward.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he did the same.

Both threw a punch at each other, which was caught as well. The two mainly relied on their Taijutsu. Sasuke was able to land the first few blows, thanks to his Sharingan, but Naruto was able to come back and strike Sasuke with a few hits of his own. Naruto really got Sasuke when he used the sun to blind the Uchiha for a second.

"Quit messing around!" Sasuke yelled as he used the fence to jump back into the air, aiming for Naruto and connecting with a strong punch. Once Naruto fell to the ground, Sasuke went on the offensive but Naruto was able to jump back and created some space in between them.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled. With that, several clones appeared and before long had Sasuke completely surrounded.

Every single clone jumped forward and attacked, but Sasuke used his Sharingan and his Taijutsu to keep them back and away from landing a hit on him. One by one, the clones slowly started decreasing in numbers. Naruto was able to set Sasuke up for the Uzumaki Barrage but Sasuke was performing the hands signs of his next attack. He block Naruto's attempt and turned his attention down onto the clones.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled.

The swirling vortex of fire surrounded the area, eliminating the clones and destroying the sheets in the process. But as the flames died down, Naruto and a clone was revealed as they formed the next attack, the Rasengan.

"_What the…. What is that jutsu?_" Sasuke asked himself. He grew angry and started to form his own move, the Chidori.

"Stop, you two! Stop it!" Sakura yelled as she rushed forward.

"Sakura, no!" I called out. I quickly ran out to stop Sakura, but found myself right in the path of both of their attacks, along with Sakura.

"_Too late!_" Sasuke thought bitterly.

"_Can't stop!_" thought Naruto.

Just before either attack could get any closer to Sakura and I, two hands appeared out of nowhere and caught a hold of both boys' arms. They were suddenly hurried away from us and right into two awaiting water tanks. The person was none other than Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" I said surprised.

"_Kakashi-sensei?_" Naruto thought.

"_Naruto…was that…?_" Kakashi thought. Before long, both boys' attacks struck the water tanks.

"What are you guys doing on the roof of the hospital? If you guys are fighting, that's a bit much, isn't it?" Kakashi told them. "_That jutsu…. There's no mistaking it. It's the Rasengan._" Kakashi thought. "_How did Naruto figure out that jutsu?_"

Naruto's hand came off the tank to reveal a small hole. But when Sasuke removed his hand, a large gaping hole was left behind, causing water to run out quickly. Sasuke just smirked, seeing that his attack did more damage to the tank than Naruto's.

"What were you thinking? Where you planning to kill Naruto, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

The smirk on Sasuke's face vanished as he looked up to see his sensei sitting on the water tank he had just hit. "What are you so angry about?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke just glared. "The Chidori is not something you should use against your comrades. Why are you acting like a child?" Sakura just looked back and forth at both boys as the look of concern stayed clearly on her face.

"Sakura, what the heck were you thinking?!" I growled. "If Kakashi-Sensei hadn't come and stop their attacks, we both would have been killed! Did you actually believe you were going to stop them just by running towards them!"

I watched as my words finally reached Sakura. She looked at me wide-eyed, realizing that what I said was true, I soon saw tears slowly rimming her eyes and before long, they began to fall down her cheeks. I took a breath and calmed down a little, making sure my voice wasn't too loud and/or intimidating.

"Look Sakura, all I'm saying is that you should think before you act." I explained calmly. "And I think it's best for us to stay out of this rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke. We might just make things worse if we get more involved."

I looked up and found myself locking eyes with Sasuke. I knew that he realized that he and Naruto could have killed us. I soon took my eyes off him and over to Naruto. Naruto was slowly getting back up and was glaring down at the ground.

"_Sasuke…..Naruto…is it really that serious?_" I thought. "_Are you two trying to kill each other….on purpose?_"

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

After leaving the others, Sasuke was sitting beneath a tree, going over the memories of what occurred on his mission with the others when they went to the Land of Tea. But unknown to him, four Sound Ninja were spying on him. As Sasuke continued to sit there, he suddenly found wire starting to wrap around him. When he looked up, he growled once he saw it was Kakashi holding the wire.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke growled as he pulled at the wires a little.

"If I don't so something like this, you'll try to escape, won't you? You aren't the type who sits and listens to lectures." Kakashi told him. "Sasuke. Forget about revenge."

"What!?" the Uchiha snapped.

"I have seen plenty of guys like you. The ones who speak only of revenge are the worse kind." Kakashi tells him, but Sasuke continues to glare. "You will hurt yourself more than ever, and you will only cause yourself suffering. Even if you succeed in your revenge, all that will remain is sorrow."

"Shut up! What do you know!?" Sasuke snapped once more. "Don't talk to me as if you understand me!"

"Now now, calm down." Kakashi told him.

"Well then, what if I killed somebody important to you?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk across his face."

"Hmm, an interesting thought. But it's a little late to test that little theory out." Kakashi said. "They all have been killed. All except one." Kakashi saw Sasuke's eyes widen once he realize who Kakashi was referring to. "I've lived longer than you. And times have been bad. I know the pain of loss. You and I haven't really been fortunate, but it could be worse."

Sasuke slightly brought his head up after hearing that.

"For me, and you as well….. We've found good friends, haven't we?" Kakashi asked, thus making Sasuke think about his three teammates. "Because of your losses, you should understand." Kakashi said as he released his hold of the wire. "The Chidori is a power I have given you. It is not to be used against your comrades, nor for revenge. You should understand what that power is meant to be used for. Think over what I've said and see if you can accept it."

With that Kakashi left, leaving the Uchiha alone to think about what he told him. Sasuke just sat there, not moving an inch.

**With the Sound Ninja:**

"It would be tough with that kind of shinobi hanging around." Kidoumaru said as he watched Kakashi leave. "Let's wait here."

Maybe you punks can't handle it, but I can." The redhead, Tayuya said.

"I wonder. Two should be more than enough to take care of him." Sakon said.

"Quit with the comments, you fag." Tayuya snapped.

"Tayuya, a girl shouldn't talk that way…" Jiroubou told her.

"Shut up, you fatass." She snapped.


	25. The Sound's Invitation, A New Mission

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty-Four: The Sound's Invitation, A New Mission_

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

Kakashi was currently standing in his room, glancing at his photo of Team 7. Suddenly he hears a quiet knock on his door. "Kakashi?" I said quietly as I stood in the doorway. Kakashi glanced back out the corner of his eye. "How did it go with Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed quietly. "He said that maybe if he killed everyone important to me, those who ever meant anything to me, then maybe I would know how he felt." He explained quietly.

"Oh." I said quietly. "What was your response?" I asked.

"I told him that it was an interesting theory. But he was too late to try it." Kakashi said as he picked up a picture frame. Inside was a picture of the entire Hatake family. Sakumo was standing beside his wife, Sanako, a woman with dark navy blue hair, who was holding a small bundle wrapped in a dark blue blanket (newborn Kazumi), with Kakashi standing in front of their father. "Everyone he was talking about was already going, all except you."

"_Our team is really falling apart. This rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke has gotten so out of hand._" I thought as I stared out into space. "_Wha…..what if they really tried to…._"

"Kazumi?" Kakashi said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my small trancelike state.

"Hm?" I answered as I lifted my head up.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." he assured me.

"Right." I said as I nodded my head.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was sitting in, he sat in earlier, thinking about his teammates and his brother, Itachi. Suddenly four ninja appeared and landed right before the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly got up and stared down the group.

"Who are you guys?" Sasuke asked.

"The Sound Four." Kidoumaru answered. "East Gate's Kidoumaru

"Same for me, East Gate's Sakon." Stated Sakon.

"Same for me, South's Gate Jiroubou." Said Jiroubou

"Same for me, North Gate's Tayuya." Said Tayuya.

With that said, all four ninja jumped into the air and began attacking Sasuke from all directions. To the group's surprise, Sasuke was fighting back better than they thought he would. But Sasuke would come to find out that the ninja he was fighting had transformed into logs, indicating a substitution jutsu. The group had appeared right behind Sasuke.

"I'm having a very bad day." He told them as he glanced back. "If you want to keep going, I won't go easy on you guys!"

"You bastard, you shouldn't talk like that." Said Sakon. "Hey, come here." he said, motioning Sasuke to come to him. "I'll play your rib cage like a xylophone! Do-re-me-fa-so-la-ti-do!"

The fight between Sasuke and Sakon continued to become heated. Each blocked and attacked each time they could. Sasuke was soon able to land the Lions Barrage, sending Sakon through the roof of a nearby building. However, Sakon was able to catch Sasuke. He held his leg as he held the boy upside down before him. Before long, Sasuke's curse mark appeared and started stretching across his face.

"You….. possess the seal?" Sakon asked as Sasuke attacked. Sakon just kicked him back and showed him his own curse mark. "That doesn't mean that you're the only one Orochimaru-sama favors. The seal isn't something you should us so frivolously. However, it seems that you can't control it well. The more you use it, the deeper the seal will infect your body. You look like you are only in the first stage, so it is spreading slowly, however….. When the seal consumes your body, you will lose yourself. Forever."

Sasuke's curse mark soon retracted and was sealed once again as he sat there. The Sound Four started explaining to him what the curse mark was really doing to him. They soon started asking Sasuke what he's goal was. And then they hit the nail right on the head when they brought Itachi's name into the mix. They told him not to forget his goal, and how the village was only holding him back.

"Forget about those useless bonds. If you do that, you will be able to acquire tremendous power. Don't forget your goal." Sakon told him as he and the others jumped into the air and disappeared.

Sasuke just sat there as he leaves slowly fell before him. One he was able to catch and just stared at it as it sat in the palm of his hand. There, he saw Itachi's face and crushed the leaf in his hand as he glared evilly at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were eating ramen together as they talked. But the whole time, Sakura mind was somewhere else. She continued to constantly worry about Sasuke and that curse mark Orochimaru placed on him. Before long, they finished and proceeded to leave the shop.

"Come again!" Teuchi said.

"Sakura-chan! I'll walk you home." Naruto said as he walked out.

"It's alright." She tells him.

"What? What?" Naruto asks. "Isn't going alone dangerous?"

"Since it's so bright, I'll be fine." she says as she looked up to see the full moon shining brightly above in the sky. But for some reason, the flying leaves caught her attention.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worried.

"Naruto, thank you." Sakura says. "But for now I want to be alone."

"Oh?" Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry." She told him.

"Yeah!" he agreed.

Naruto wave goodbye as he watched Sakura disappear down the street. As he stood there, he was about to walk back in but stopped.

"Hmm, I wonder what Kazumi-chan is doing?" he asked himself quietly. "Maybe she would want to get some ramen with me." With that, Naruto quickly started running in the other direction as he went off to look for Kazumi.

* * *

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

I have been roaming the village streets, allowing my thoughts to roam freely. Our team was falling apart and there was hardly anything would could do about it. Ever since Sasuke's encounter with his brother, Itachi, he's been acting different. I guess it's because he didn't do what he thought he could. He wasn't able to kill Itachi. Hell, Itachi literally beat the living hell out of him. Something told me this was going to get worse.

"Kazumi-chan!" I jumped out of my thoughts and spotted Naruto. He was smiling, so I figured he was doing all right.

"Hey, Naruto." I greeted back. "You're feeling all right now?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great." He smiled. "In fact, I was looking for you."

"Huh? You were looking for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was meaning to talk to you about something." He said.

"Why don't we take a walk." I suggested. "Afterwards we can go get some ramen. That's if you're up to it."

"Sure. You know I'll never turn down ramen." He smiled.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

Sasuke was inside his room, standing in front of his desk. He was staring at a picture of him and Team 7. After staring at it for a few seconds more, he took a hold of the frame and sat the picture down face first. He soon left his room once he grabbed his backpack.

Sasuke walked pass the Hokage Tower, the academy grounds and the swing Naruto would always sit at. He soon made it to the path were he could leave the village. As he walked pass a bench, he saw someone walking around the corner. It was none other than Sakura. Sakura just stood there and noticed his backpack.

"What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" Sasuke asked.

"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road." Sakura said quietly.

"Go home and go to sleep." Sasuke told her as he started moving, walking right pass her in the process. The two remained silent and tears were slowly falling down her cheek.

"Why?" she asked. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"What do I have to tell you?" he asked. "I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."

Sakura and Sasuke continued to talk, well mostly Sakura. She reminded Sasuke of the good times they had when they first formed Team 7. The times where they enjoyed each other's company on each mission they were on. Sakura continued to allow tears to rim her eyes and slowly drop down to her face.

"Don't do this, Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! You don't have to leave!" Sakura told him. "Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you could only be with me, I promise, I'd never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness! Because if not…if not I'll be just as alone as you feel right now! Please, Sasuke! I'm begging you! Don't walk away! Or if you have to go….please! Take me with you!"

"You haven't changed." Sasuke told her. "You're still annoying."

"If you leave….I'll scream. I swear I will!" Sakura told him.

In an instant, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right behind Sakura. "Sakura…..Thank you. For everything." Sasuke told her and with that he hit a pressure point and knocked her out. He then placed her on the nearby bench. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds but soon turned around and started moving forward.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"It's already four in the morning." Kotetsu yawned. "Man, Lady Hokage sure works us hard. If she forgot these things, she could have at least….." Kotetsu suddenly came to a stop.

"Huh? What is it?" Izumo asked.

"Hey, wake up! If you sleep down here, you'll catch a cold." Kotetsu said to a knocked out Sakura, who was lying on a nearby bench.

Sakura mumbled a few incoherent words quietly to herself as she slowly gains consciousness. Once she opens her eyes, she remembers Sasuke telling her something before she passed out. Sakura quickly snaps her eyes open and shoots up. As she sat there, new tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kotetsu and Izumo soon make it back to the Hokage Tower and report what Sakura had told them.

"What did you just say" Tsunade asked as she jumped from her seat. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Kotetsu answers.

"According to Sakura's story. It seems there's no doubt about it." Izumo adds.

"_Can it be….. that he's already on the move?_" Tsunade thinks to herself. She soon takes as seat and looks to the two men before her. "Izumo, Kotetsu. I want you to bring someone here."

* * *

Inside Lady Tsunade's office, Shikamaru was standing before the Hokage. Izumo and Kotetsu had went to his home, telling him that she wanted to see him. There, Shikamaru stood there with a surprised expression on his face.

"Late last night, Sasuke Uchiha left the village." Tsunade told him. "And if I'm not mistaken, he is probably heading towards the Sound Village."

"Left?! Why?" Shikamaru asks.

"Because he was invited by Orochimaru." She answers, causing Shikamaru to look at her in shock.

"Why would Sasuke be involved with such a dangerous guy?" he asks.

"The reasons don't matter." She says. "In any case, I need some time. So I would like you to make this your first mission as a Chuunin."

"Just bring back Sasuke?" he asks. "If there aren't any enemies, it won't be that troublesome."

"Yes." Tsunade says. "However, as easy as it sounds, it may become problematic."

"What?!" Shikamaru says.

"There is a high probability that Orochimaru's men are guiding Sasuke." Tsunade explained.

"_This has become a troublesome mission._" Shikamaru thought. "In that case, please assign only Jounin and Chuunin to this mission." He says.

"I would but right now, almost all of the Jounin, except the ones needed here, are out of the village on mission." Tsunade explains. "Now, you have thirty minutes to collect as many talented Genin as you can think of, and leave the village! And, there's someone that I would like to recommend."

* * *

With that, Shikamaru left the Hokge's office and quickly started looking for other Genin who could aid him in the mission. First he stopped by Naruto's place and then Choji's. There, they were greeted by Kiba and Akamaru. As they walked around, the found Neji and they quickly ran to the gates of the village. Once the thirty minute time limit ran out, the group began to strategize and soon headed out. But just before they could, Naruto say Sakura standing behind them. There, she begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back to her. Naruto agreed and headed out with the others.

As the group made their way out of the area, there were able to catch up to the Sound Nin, which were resting at the time. But as the group stood before the enemy, Jiroubou had captured them inside a regenerated chakra earth wall. As he held them there, he's teammates quickly took off. But with the help of Shikamaru's quick thinking, the group was able to break free of their temporary prison.

Choji decided to stay back and fight, allowing the others to move ahead to catch up with the others. Choji put up a good fight but had to use special pills to enhance his power. He took the blue and yellow pills and started back fighting but in the end, he had no other choice but to take the red one. And to take all three pills was a dangerous and risky thing to do. But in the end, Choji was able to take out Jiroubou permanently.

As the team moved on, they were able to catch up. However, Kidoumaru decided that he would take care of the brats. Neji decided to fight him off, buying the others time to continue following the remaining Sound Nin. After an outstanding fight against the spider-like opponent, Neji was able to take the enemy down. But because of suffering severe injuries caused by Kidoumaru's Spider Bow Arrows, Neji couldn't continue to move forward to meet the others.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru were able to catch up with Sakon and Tayuya. Naruto and Kiba were able to snatch the barrel away from the Sound Nin while Shikamaru distracted them. But the barrel was suddenly taken away by another figure. He had long white hair and was wearing a similar outfit as the other Sound Nin. Tayuya called him, Kimimaru. Kiba had disappeared to go fight Sakon, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru to deal with Tayuya. Shikamaru told Naruto to head out, that he would deal with the girl. Naruto reluctantly agreed and left to follow Kimimaru.

Kimimaru soon made it to a small clearing and set the barrel down. Before long, Naruto appeared and lands a few feet away from Kimimaru and the barrel. Naruto's eyes were blood were with a slit down the middle of them both, plus his fangs had appeared as well. For those who knew, you could tell that Naruto had awaken the power of the Nine-Tails.

"What does Orochimaru want to do?" Naruto asked. "Why is he after Sasuke?!"

"….Orochimaru-sama has already perfected the immortality technique. To acquire all jutsu, you need a long amount of time." Kimimaru explained.

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Even though he is immortal, the body is not able to last forever." Kimimaru continued. "Before the body rots away, a newer, stronger body is made into a soul container."

"That is….. And that's Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Yes…. That's right." Kimimaru said as he pulled out a bone to use as a weapon.

"As if I am going to let that happen!" Naruto growled as red chakra flowed around him.

With that, Naruto summoned over a hundred clones and had Kimimaru surrounded from all sides. Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru continued to fight their own battle. But with one final effort, they both were able to take down their opponent, Sakon. However, Sakon wasn't truly defeated. Naruto fought against Kimimaru but was knocked down. Kimimaru easily started eliminating the clones, one group at a time. Kimimaru soon started explaining the five dances to Naruto, showing him as they fought.

Shikamaru was having a hard time with Tayuya and her summoning. He could only dodge as Tayuya played her flute, making the beasts to go berserk and attack with amazing strength and speed. Naruto continued to fight Kimimaru off with his clones, but before long, all the clones were defeated. Now it was only Kimimaru and the real Naruto standing in the field.

"Only one left." Kimimaru said.

"_This guy, he's insanely strong!_" Naruto thought.

As the two stood there, the seals on the barrel exploded and a large cloud of dark, purple smoke surrounded the area. This caught both Kimimaru's and Naruto's attentions. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Sasuke. Naruto had calmed down that the small Nine-Tails transformation ended, returning him back to normal.

"Sasu…ke?" Naruto said. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing with these guys! Come on, let's head back! Everyone's worried about you. Did you hear me, damn it!" Sasuke just continued to laugh evilly as he stood there. Not paying Naruto any attention whatsoever. And suddenly just takes off.


	26. Rock Lee & Kazumi vs Kimimaru

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Rock Lee And Kazumi Versus Kimimaru_

While Naruto was distracted by Sasuke's behavior, Kimimaru took the opportunity to attack. Kimimaru had his bone sword out and ready to strike Naruto. But just before that could happen, someone appeared and kicked Kimimaru away from Naruto. Kimimaru was able to land on his feet once he was back on the ground. The individual that kicked him landed on the ground and they weren't alone.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked up.

"Your new opponents. I'm Rock Lee." Lee told him.

"And Kazumi Hatake." I said.

"Kazumi?! Bushy-brows!" Naruto said in shock. "Where, where did you two come from?"

"Naruto. I know that this may be a little overwhelming to see us here right now, but we don't have time to waste." I told him.

"Kazumi is right." Lee agreed. "Allow us to handle this guy."

"While we hold him off, you go after Sasuke." I said, looking back at him out the corner of my eye. "You're the only one who can bring him back."

"Are, are you sure?" he asks.

"It's okay, we can take him." I assured him. "Now go, so you can bring Sasuke home."

"_Hmm, these two look skillful._" Kimimaru thought.

"Okay, Kazumi, Bushy-brows, but be careful!" Naruto told us. "He uses his own bones to attack!"

"Bones?" we asked.

"This guy…. He's really, really strong." Naruto says.

"Hmm, understood." I told him. "Now, please Naruto. Hurry and go. We can take it from here."

"We'll defeat him and that's a promise." Lee assured him.

"Right! Go for it, Kazumi-chan! Bushy-brows!" Naruto says and starts to leave.

"You think I'll let you go!?" Kimimaru says.

Kimimaru draws his weapon and jumps over Lee, aiming for Naruto. Just as he was about to land a hit, I came forward and blocked the attack with my sword. Kimimaru's eyes soon look down at me as I held him back.

"Naruto, is no longer your opponent!" I growled.

While Kimimaru's attention was on me, Naruto quickly took the opportunity to make a run for it. "Good luck, Bushy-brow, _Kazumi-chan._" Naruto thought as he looked back, still running forward.

"You don't have time to look elsewhere!" Lee yelled. He came from behind, aiming an attack at Kimimaru's back. But sensing this, Kimimaru pushed my sword away and jumped back to avoid being hit. Lee recovered and stood a few feet in front of me while we glared at Kimimaru who stood before us.

"Hmm, he's strong all right. But my body is responding perfectly." Lee told me. "We can handle this guy, right Kazumi?"

"Right." I replied. I walked up so I was right next to him. "We need to do our part, so let's do it by taking care of this guy."

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

Back at the Village, Lady Tsunade was standing inside a hospital room with Kotetsu and Izumo. They were both admitted because of their injuries. As she stood there, looking out the window, the door opened, revealing a medical ninja.

"She's in here." He told someone.

The said individual appeared and it was none other than Gai. He was breathing hard, obviously from running. As he entered, he hit the side of his head against the door frame. He soon fell to the ground. Lady Tsunade walked over and looked down at the Jounin.

"Gai? What is it?" she asked. "Did something happen on your mission?"

"No. it went without a hitch." He said as he panted heavily. "Then I ran back as swiftly as my feet could carry me. But who cares about my mission!? Tell me how Lee's surgery went." Tsunade kneeled down to one knee and placed a hand on Gai's shoulder.

"The surgery was a success." She smiled. "I've also given him the okay to start back training tomorrow." Gai was happy, but suddenly another medical Nin appeared.

"We seem to have a problem." The second one said. "Its Rock Lee. He's disappeared from his room." This caused Gai to scream.

* * *

**Naruto's Point of View:**

Lee and I were handling ourselves quite well against Kimimaru. Lee was able to get in more hits then myself, since his Taijutsu level and speed far succeeded my own. Lee was able to strike Kimimaru in the shoulder, knocking him back. But when he got back to his feet, we watched as he rearranged his bones back in place.

"That's… disgusting." I groaned.

"We need to do something more. We have to take this guy down." Lee said.

"Okay. I'll follow your lead." I told him.

Lee rushed forward, aiming to strike Kimimaru. But because that his speed and agility was so great, he missed. He rushed forward to punch him, but Kimimaru easily side stepped to his left and got behind him. I saw Kimimaru aiming right for Lee, so I rushed forward with my sword. Before he could, his bone sword struck mine.

"I got you." I told him. As I continued to block his bone, my lightning chakra began to appear around the blade of my katana. Seeing this, Kimimaru instantly jumps back, breaking our struggle. "Darn it. I almost had him."

"Thanks, Kazumi." Lee said as he stood up. "Oh man, I almost forgot."

"Huh? What is it, Lee?" I asked.

"I have to take my medicine at a certain time." He told me. "And unfortunately, that time happens to be right now."

I kept an eye on Kimimaru but also on Lee as well. I saw him take a bottle out from his pouch. Without hesitation, he gulped down the entire bottle. The look on his face told me that it wasn't the best tasting medicine either. But a few seconds later, Lee suddenly became wobbly and looked like he was about to fall over.

"Uh, huh? Lee? Are you all right?" I asked. He was stumbling that he fell against me. "Hey, Lee. If that medicine makes you drowsy, why the hell did you drink it?"

Instead of answering my question, I started to hear Lee snickering to himself. I continued to hold him, helping him keep his balance. As I held him, I saw his cheeks turn a bright red. I held him and took the bottle out of his hands.

"_What kind of medicine is this?_" I thought to myself.

"Kazumi-chan!" Lee said in a drunken slur. "You're so pretttyyyyyy."

"Lee. Snap out it right now! We're in the middle of a fight for Kami-sakes." I told him as I stood him up. "We're fighting that guy right there." I said, pointing to Kimimaru.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Lee asked Kimimaru. Suddenly he stood up and got into a sort of fighting stance.

"Lee?" I asked. Suddenly, Lee rushed forward, running at full speed, heading for Kimimaru. But before he got close, he tripped. "Lee!" I rushed over and kneeled beside him.

"Ouch. That hurt." He groaned.

Suddenly, Lee jumped up and began to attack. I watched as Lee caused Kimimaru to switch to defense. Lee's attack method was very, well, so not like him. But his speed and agility was extremely fast. Faster than his regular attack method. It had to be that medicine. To be honest, I really doubted that it was medicine at all. Not only was he avoiding Kimimaru's attacks, he was blocking with his hands, arms, legs and feet.

"_I never knew that Lee was this good._" I thought.

"_**He is a strong one." Kiyiya said. "There's no doubt that his specialty is Taijutsu."**_

As the fight continued, Lee avoided one more of Kmimaru's attacks and was able to find an opening. He drew back his fist and struck Kimimaru hard. The force of his attack knocked him back, making him drop his bone sword in the process.

"_Heh, nice work, Lee._" I thought.

As we stood there, the curse mark on Kimimaru's chest started to activate. It didn't spread across his body like Sasuke's though. He then brought his arm forward. Lee and I watched as his skin started to move strangely. Suddenly five spiky bones were stabbing out of his arm, surrounding his hand.

"_What…what is that?_" I asked myself.

"My ability is manipulating bones." Kimimaru says. "You heard that from the shadow clone brat. I will end both of your lives quickly."

Lee rushed forward, starting to fight once more. This time around, Kimimaru was blocking all of his attempts. That curse mark of his was giving him power. Thus strengthening his speed, defense and agility. Lee was about to strike him in the chest, but something happened. Kimimaru's bones pierced out of his chest. They struck Lee, sending him back.

"Damn. Hiss control isn't just limited to his arms." I said to myself. "This is bad. He whole body is a weapon."

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" he asks. "This is my Bloodline Limit."

"Bloodline Limit?" Lee asked as he sat up.

"Lee, you're all right?" I asked.

"My head is pounding like a drum. And why is my face bleeding." I heard Lee say as I kneeled beside him.

"Lee? You don't remember what you did?" I asked.

"No. I guess I really was in a daze." He said looking up towards Kimimaru. "Ugh! What in the world happened to you?"

"_Wow. He really doesn't remember._" I thought.

"So, your medicine had finally warn off. You're looking at my Advance Bloodline." He replies. "My Advanced Bloodline is manipulating the cellular structure of my bones. By controlling how my bones use calcium, I can create bone. There are two hundred and six bones n your body, but I am not limited to that number."

"Not limited, to that number?" I said. And with that, another rib bone appeared above the top one. "_He, he just created another bone._" I thought.

"Hmm, that's impressive, but bone is bone either way!" Lee said as he ran forward. "When that bone is broken, it's all over!" Lee struck Kimimaru's bone armor and quickly jumped back.

"Lee, what's wrong?" I asked.

"His bones. They're strong." He answered. "I don't even think they are human bones."

"It could be because of his curse mark as well." I pointed out. "It's probably strengthening his bloodline ability."

"I have an idea." Lee whispered. "We will attack him from both sides. I'll appear behind him, you take a frontal attack."

"Okay, got it." I replied as I raised my sword.

Lee and I rushed forward. He disappeared and reappeared behind Kimimaru while I continued a direct attack. Just as we were closing in, Kimimaru expanded more of his bones. This time around, not only was his chest protected, but so were his arms, shoulders and back. And to make things worse, he stopped out attacks. Kimimaru spun around, striking me and Lee at the same time. He soon kicked Lee back and kicked me back to land right beside him.

"Ouch. What the heck was that?" I groaned as I sat up.

"He was able to get us both?" Lee questioned. "There's only one other way."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Kazumi, we're going to have to stall him. That's our mission." Lee said as he stood up. He started unwrapping his bandages. "And we need to see it through."

"We have to find a way to get pass his bones. And since he can cover his entire body with them, it's going to be impossible." I replied. I stood up, grasping my sword.

"I'm going to have to reveal my secret technique if I'm to best him." Lee said.

"Lee, you just had surgery." I pointed out. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to strain your body? Especially this soon?"

"It can't be helped." He replied.

With that, Lee rushed forward. Once close enough to Kimimaru, he started to circle him, picking up dirt in the process. Lee soon opened the first gate as he wrapped his bandage around Kimimaru's body. He just stood there, not even attempting to dodge the attack. Lee went in to attack, but he soon found that he foot was blocked and caught.

"Your speed is impressive, but it's over now." Kimimaru told Lee. At that time, I had rushed forward and was aiming to strike Kimimaru. But, he was able to catch my attack as well. "Pathetic." Kimimaru lifted his arms, which were both shield with bones, to create shields. I tried pulling my arm free, but his bones had a pretty good hold of me. "It's time for me to end this." Kimimaru said quietly.

Kimimaru brought both of his arms out and extended a sharp bone in the middle of his palms. He aimed one at me and the other towards Lee. Neither one of us couldn't get free and we knew that he was about to land the attack. But just as the weapon came close, I noticed sand circling around the bones. Suddenly the sand exploded, sending Kimimaru, Lee and I back in different directions. As I flew back, I was bracing myself before I struck the ground. But for some reason, the impact never came.

"What?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes. When I did, I found myself floating. Something was carrying me. To my surprise, I found myself being held by….sand? Now I was really confused. Slowly and carefully, I was placed on the ground. I looked up to see someone, familiar, standing beside me.

"Who are you?" Kimimaru asked.

"Huh? G… Gaara?" Lee and I exclaimed together.


	27. A Secret Between Jinchuriki

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty-Six: A Secret Between Jinchuriki_

"Gaara? So, that's who you are." Kimimaru says as he sends an attack out, aiming right for us.

As the attack flew towards us, a wall of sand emerged and shielded me and Gaara from the attack. The small bone bullets moved slowly through the sand and when they made it out to the other side, they simply fell to the ground, losing the momentum they once had.

"You're hasty, aren't you?" Gaara asks.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Lee asked as we stood up.

"I have….a big debt to Konoha." He answered.

"Wait! If you're here, then that means Temari and Kankuro are here as well." I said to him.

"Yes, you are correct." Gaara replies. "They are helping the others."

"Hmm, well we appreciate the help." I told him. "Our opponent is Kimimaru. He can use his bones as weapons. Whether it for long-range or short range attacks. He uses them in strange dances, so be careful when getting close to him. And one more thing, he can create new bones."

"Gaara of the Desert." Kimimaru says. "As your name implies, I'm guessing you use sand."

Gaara used his sand to make Kimimaru move around the battlefield. As Kimimaru sent our more of his bone bullets, Gaara simply blocked using his sand. Then it started to cause sand to come down on rain, right on top of Kimimaru. The sand started to spin like a vortex, trapping Kimimaru inside. Now there was no way for him to escape.

"As long as I have sand, I can do anything. You're the one who's a fool." Gaara tells him.

"**Ninja Art: Desert Funeral!"** Gaara called out as he held his hand out. With that, he closed his hand, causing the sand to tighten as well. "Looking at him reminds me of that guy. Sasuke Uchiha. They have the same eyes." Gaara says.

"I know, I picked up on that as well." I said quietly. "Eyes that wish to prove the worth of their existence. Am I right?"

"Exactly." Gaara replied.

As we stood there, the sand suddenly started moving. Before long, Kimimaru emerged from the sand. As I looked on, I noticed marking covering his body. I knew it had to be the curse mark, the same as Sasuke's. Kimimaru just stood there as he glared at me and Gaara.

"This punk is still alive?" I growled.

"What impressive pressure." Kimimaru says. "If I hadn't created these marks under my skin, I would've been crushed."

"Those bones…. He's a monster." Gaara said.

"What a troublesome body." I added.

"I underestimated you, but I will not get caught by your sand again." Kimimaru growled.

After hearing that, Gaara started performing hand signs, which caused his sand to shoot out in a strong and powerful wave.

"**Ninja Art: Desert Avalanche!"** he called out.

Kimimaru tries to avoid the sand but before long is caught. The sand swallowed Kimimaru within seconds. Kimimaru continues to try to escape, but the power of the waves crushed over him once again. Sand covered trees and looked like a raging river. The way the attack looked, there was no way he could have survive that. This time, I actually thought that Gaara was completed, but to my surprise, he had one final attack up his sleeve.

"**Ninja Art: Desert Requiem!" **exclaimed Gaara. The ground started shaking violently once Gaara started his attack. "What an annoying guy."

"_This punk is still alive? How is that even possible?_" I thought to myself.

"What… what is that form?" Lee asked.

When Kimimaru emerged, he wasn't himself. Instead, he looked like a transformed monster. He was rushing right towards us at an amazing speed. Gaara quickly started using his sand to stop him, but found that it was useless. No matter what Gaara threw at him, Kimimaru easily dodged him. Gaara then formed a sand wall, but Kimimaru was able to jump right through it.

"Is that the limit of you so-called 'Ultimate Defense'?" Kimimaru asked. "Rather disappointing. I see. So you were covered with sand to begin with."

"He isn't your only opponent!" Lee said as we appeared behind him.

"We're still here!" I added.

I swung my sword while Lee sent his leg down to kick him. However, he easily dodged our attacks. As we jumped away, we saw his tail coming right for us. It was going to hit me first, so I quickly brought my sword up and block the attack. Luckily it took the impact, but I was sent back. I was knocked back into Lee and we were sent back. Lee was able to land on his feet before crashing to the ground, catching me in the process.

"Thanks, Lee." I told him once I returned back to my height.

"No problem, Kazumi." He replied. As we stood there, Kimimaru suddenly pulled out his spine, completely.

"**Ninja Art: Dance of the Clematis."** Kimimaru announced.

Kimimaru threw the whip-like spine cord towards Gaara and wrapped it around him, but now before Gaara protected himself with a wall of sand that he used to hold off the weapon from hurting him. He then caused his arm to be incased in a shield of bone, a large one at that.

"This is the thickest bone in my body." Kimimaru said. "It'll easily pierce through you and your sand defense."

"**Ninja Art: Absolute Defense, Shukaku Shield!" **Gaara exclaimed.

A large, monster-like shield of sand appeared and protected Gaara. Kimimaru ran forward and started his attack. He continued to force he's so-called thickest bone into the sand, but before long, the bone shattered into pieces.

"That strong?" Kimimaru asked.

"I collected the strongest minerals from underground and with chakra pressurize them into dense sand around me." Gaara explained. "You… That special jutsu….. It's a bloodline Limit, isn't it?"

"The Kaguya Clan's…. Now, it's my ability alone." Kimimaru answered.

"You're the last of your clan?" Gaara asks. "Then your clan will be finished off here and now."

"That may happen." Kimimaru says. "Because of my illness, I don't have much time left. But… I won't be destroyed….because I am not alone."

"You're not alone?" I ask.

"That's right." he says. "As a life that protects Orochimaru-sama's ambitions, I will remain in his heart forever."

"Is that Orochimaru's brainwashing?" Gaara asks. "You're pathetic. I've used my techniques too much. My chakra is almost gone."

Suddenly, the sand below Kimimaru's feet. The sand created a sand hold and began to pull Kimimaru down into the earth. Kimimaru was desperately trying to escape, but it was useless. He continued to sink down. Lee and I stood behind Gaara, watching as this took place. We were both amazed as to how strong Gaara was. I thought he was hard to handle before, now, he's in a whole different league. No one would think about messing with him.

"You'll sink two hundred meters underground and be held there." Gaara told him. "With the sand's pressure on your body, you'll soon be unable to move even a finger." Before long, Kimimaru was submerge. But suddenly, bones started poking out of the ground like daisies. Gaara quickly uses his sand to hover us all three of us in the air, away from the attack.

"Is he….truly done this time?" Lee asked.

"He's finished. He won't be coming back." Gaara said.

"It's not brainwashing! That person….. Orochimaru-sama….. It's all my own reasoning!" Kimimaru yelled as he held another bone drill. "What the hell would you know about it?!" He asked as he pushed his attack forward.

"Gaara!" Lee and I yelled.

Just as Kimimaru's attack was about to strike Gaara, Kimimaru stopped. His bone weapon was just inches away from Gaara's face. Kimimaru just hung there before us, motionless, as blood dripped from his mouth.

"He's dead." Lee said.

* * *

Lee, Gaara and I sat together as we leaned against some trees. The fight was over, but that was too close for comfort.

"It was sheer luck. I should have been killed." Gaara said.

"No. it was not meant to be." Lee assured him. "My sensei has often said to me: a good ninja always makes his own luck."

"That meddlesome mother hen." Gaara replied.

"Gai sensei is nothing of the sort." Lee snapped. "Yes, he stepped in. But only that once. And only because I was not yet strong enough. Kazumi and I are grateful of you for saving our lives, but I abide you, I will not sit back and allow anyone to talk ill about my sensei."

"So, you're another one, huh?" Gaara asked.

"You have someone in your life, that you honor. That every hurt inflicted on them is inflicted on you as well." Gaara said. "The closer they are the greater the pain."

"That's true. It was the same for Kimimaru." I said.

"To feel so strong for someone that you'll fight for them." Gaara continued "And even die for them."

"You and Naruto Uzumaki have that in common." He said. "However, what if this person you honor and would even die for, is not a virtuous person?"

"That's a hard one to answer." I replied. "Because mainly, it depends on that individual. And what also comes in play is if that person were to have some kind of connection to them. Its mainly up to them to make that decision. Every person's answer varies."

"That's true. But in some cases, a person doesn't deserve such." Lee added. There was a brief period of silence between the three of us.

"So, I assume that we are allies from this point on?" I asked.

"Yes. The Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Village Hidden in the Sand are now allies." Gaara said.

"Heh, I appreciate you coming out and helping us. But now, it's all up to Naruto." I said as I sat back. "Only he can bring Sasuke back."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said. "_Naruto was able to save me. But I wonder if he will be able to bring back Sasuke Uchiha._" Gaara thought. As we sat there, I spotted Lee had fallen asleep. I didn't blame him for being tired. I soon turned my attention onto Gaara. "Kazumi Hatake." Gaara suddenly said.

"Hmm?" I answered as I looked at him.

"I, I want to apologize for what I did. Back during the Chuunin Exams." Gaara explained. "I…"

"There's no need for that." I quickly said. "After all, it was Shukaku's fault, not yours. Besides, you, me and Naruto…. We're not so different."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gaara asks.

"I'm sure that Naruto already explained to you that he's the container for the Kyuubi, right?" I asked. "And we both know that you're the container for the Ichibi."

"Yes, what about it?" he asks.

"Well, only a few people know about this. But I feel that I can trust you as well, so I'm going to tell you." I started as I saw a curious look on Gaara's face. "Naruto already knows, but in truth, I'm a container as well."

"You….you are?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm the container of the Juubi." I told him. "I have the Ten-Tailed Wolf inside me. But even if I wasn't treated as bad as you and Naruto were, I still lived in fear. I always wondered what would happen if people knew that I held the most powerful beast of them all. But since I knew Naruto had a beast inside him, I easily became friends with him. And I hope that I can be friends with you as well."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes. After all….we are siblings in a sense. Siblings of Tailed Beasts that is." I told him.

"_Hmm. Naruto Uzumaki and Kazumi Hatake. They are containers of the beasts just like I am. They know how it is. Sort of._" Gaara thought. "Kazumi Hatake…."

"Yes." I answered.

"We…..we can be friends, siblings." He says.

"Heh, good to hear, Gaara." I said. "That's great to hear."

Gaara, Lee and I just sat there, in silence, enjoying it actually. We both wondered how everyone else were and if they defeated their opponents like we did. Also, I had Naruto on my mind. I was thinking if he made it to Sasuke yet. I would try to contact him, but he could be in the middle of something important, so I decided not to.

"_Naruto…."_ I thought as I sat there. "_Please make it back, alive._" I just sat there quietly with Gaara an Lee, falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Normal Point of View:** Back at the Village…

"What? Only rookies were sent after Sasuke?!" Kakashi asked, in shock.

"There was no other choice, considering the condition of the village." Tsunade explained. "And, I've already dispatched the necessary minimal amount of help."

Kakashi just stood there for a minute, thinking. Before long, he turned around and started to exit the Hokage's office.

"Hey, hey! Your mission has already been decided!" Tsunade called out.

"I'll return once I take care of a few things. No need to worry." Kakashi told her as he walked out. As he walked back outside, he heard someone calling out to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to where he stood. "Kakashi-Sensei…. It's been two days since Sasuke-kun left the village…. Naruto and the others still aren't back….. Not even Kazumi….."

"Yeah. I've heard most of the story." Kakashi told her.

"I believe in Naruto. I believe in him, but, if something were to happen to him and the others…." Sakura started.

"Sakura, don't worry about anything." Kakashi told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leave the rest to me."

With that, Kakashi proceeded forward. As she watched him leave, she quickly took off after him. When Kakashi made it to the gates, he summoned his dog team. Sakura stood back and peeped behind the nearby wall.

"First, go off in all directions and track Naruto's and Sasuke's scents." Kakashi explained.

"Naruto and Sasuke? What happened to them?" Pakkun asked.

"I'll explain later. This is urgent." Kakashi said firmly. The dogs suddenly started barking as they got ready. "Once you've got the scent, call for me, and then keep going. Alright, scatter!"

And on command, the dogs did so. Sakura stood there with a depressed look on her face. Kakashi glanced back to see her still standing there. As he stood there, he heard a call from one of the dogs. Quickly reacting to it, Kakashi disappeared into that direction. Once he left, Sakura ran out to look around.

"Kakashi-Sensei…." She said quietly to herself.

"Please let me make it in time!" Kakashi says to himself as he jumps for branch to branch, making his way to the boys' location.

Meanwhile the fight between Sasuke and Naruto continued to become even more heated. Naruto had activated his Nine-Tails form and Sasuke was able to activate his complete Sharingan. But soon Sasuke activated his second-form of the curse mark. But charged their strongest attacks and charged forward. The Rasengan and the Chidori clashed, creating a blinding white light. When everything calmed down, it was Sasuke who stood victorious once the dust settled.


	28. Mission Failed, Friends Saved

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Mission Failed, Friends Saved_

Once Kakashi found Naruto, he slowly picked up the unconscious blonde and began to move, heading back to the village. As Kakashi jumped from branch to branch, Naruto slowly regained consciousness and found himself moving at a fast pace high in the trees.

"Kakashi-Sensei….." Naruto said quietly, causing Kakashi to look back at his student. "Where's Sasuke?"

Kakashi continued to look back, thinking of a way how he should answer Naruto's question. Suddenly a shadow was seen over Naruto. But it was only the Medical Nin coming from Konoha. They came to see if Naruto was alright but found Kakashi had him.

"Kakashi…." One started. "How is Naruto Uzumaki's condition?"

"He's fine." Kakashi answered.

"And Sasuke? Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked next.

Kakashi just remained silent as he shook his head. Naruto just looked forward, knowing that Sasuke was gone. The Medical Nin understood and just returned his sights forward as he, Kakashi and the others continued to move through the forest.

"What's the situation with the other Genin?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes. By Lady Tsunade's orders, the first and second medic teams were dispatched, and have already taken the injured to receive emergency treatment." one Medical Nin explained.

"And their conditions?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Shikamaru Nara's injury is minor. Kiba Inuzuka has a deep wound, but his live isn't in danger." The first explained. "Also, Rock Lee and Kazumi Hatake returned with a few scratches and bruises."

"Neji Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi are both in critical condition." Explained the second. "For now, their recovery is uncertain."

Naruto was listening as the medical team explained. But soon he started to lose consciousness once more. But just before he did, he saw his teammates; Shikamaru, Kiba, Kazumi, Neji and Choji flying ahead of him.

"_Everyone….._" Naruto thought and soon blacked out.

* * *

Back at Konoha, Choji was still in the emergency treatment unit being treated. Tsunade was sitting at a desk, searching through a book as she started creating antidotes with healing herbs and her knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu.

"_The medicinal ingredients and effects are well researched…._ _As expected….._" Tsunade thought. "Bring me a deer's antler!" she yelled.

"Yes." Called out one assistant as Tsunade began to crush herbs and medicine inside a small bowl in front of her.

* * *

"How is he, sis?" Kiba asked his sister, who was checking on Akamaru. Kiba was lying in bed as he looked at the two.

"He won't be walking for a while." She told him as she softly petted Akamaru. "The muscles in his arms and legs are damaged."

"Sis, you're a vet, aren't you?" Kiba asked. "Can't something….."

"Don't worry. It'll take some time, but his life Is not in danger." She assured Kiba as he winced in pain. "No walking for you, either."

"Yeah, I understand." Kiba said with a chuckle.

* * *

Inside Intensive Care Unit 7, Medical Nin were still working on Neji. Slowly and carefully, they were slowly fixing the injuries Kidoumaru's attack inflicted on him.

"It's been almost three hours. Switch with me!" One Medial Min said to the other.

"Alright!" he answered.

"Although we're using this child's hair as a medium, please don't make a mistake in the cell ratio of the damaged area!" Ordered Shizune.

"Yes." Replied the Medical Nin who was switching out.

"The chakra control must have pinpoint precision!" Shizune added.

"Understood." He said.

Neji grunted in pain as the procedure continued.

* * *

Outside the doors of Intensive Care Unit 6, Shikamaru sat outside, fidgeting with his fingers with one being wrapped in a finger case. Temari was sitting just across from him, as she waited as well.

"It's pointless to be so fidgety." Temari told him. "Sacrifices are an inevitable part of missions. You received emotional training, didn't you?" Shikamaru just sat there, glaring.

"Training is different from actual combat…." He told her. "I knew what missions would consist of, and I thought I understood what the world of shinobi was like. This was the first time I was made team captain for a mission, and now I understand….. I'm not cut out to be a shinobi."

"You are unexpectedly boring even though you are acting like a man." Temari replied.

"I shouldn't have been team captain this time." Shikamaru said as he stood up. "All I did was put my trust in everyone else. I was too naïve. I didn't have enough strength. It's all my fault!"

"Are you afraid of being hurt?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru didn't answer. Instead he just walked off. As he walked pass a hallway, his father was standing there. "Shikamaru…." He said, causing his son to stop. "You're being talked down to by a girl and now you're running away?"

"It's troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he looked back. "I don't want to have an argument. I'm not a girl."

"Yeah..." Shikaku said. "But you're not a man, either. You're just a spineless coward. Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Someone will carry them out. Your friends will just be assigned to a new leader. And then, they might all die. But, if you are captain, your friends might not end up that way. If you look at this time as a learning experience, and grow from it, maybe you'll be able to carry out your missions perfectly."

Shikamaru continued to stand there in silence as he listen to his father's words. Even Temari was paying attention to the two.

"If your friends are really important to you….before you think about running away….consider becoming greater for the sake of your friends!" Shikaku told him. "That's what it means to be a real friend! You damn coward!"

As Shikamaru stood there, the light over the door switched off. The door opened and Lady Tsunade walked out. She saw Shikamaru, Shikaku and Temari all waiting out in the hall.

"It's alright now. The continuous cellular destructive effects of the pills were stopped by an antidote I created." She explained as she took a seat. "Thanks for your help, Shikaku. The special medical manual of the Nara Clan was extremely useful. That must've been difficult to put together. The results of continuing studies?"

"Thank you." Shikaku replies.

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled as she ran down the hall and coming to a stop with a smile on her face. "Neji Hyuuga….. He's in stable condition! I also have some information. Just now, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki returned. And although he was injured, his life is not in danger."

"Two of them?" Tsunade said quietly to herself. "Shikamaru, it seems your mission was a failure. But, everyone's alive. That's the most important thing."

As Shikamaru stood there, tears were falling from his eyes and down to the floor under him. "Next time, I will carry out the mission perfectly!" Shikamaru says.

* * *

Naruto was sitting up in his hospital bed, staring down at Sasuke's scratched headband. As he sat there, Sasuke's and Sakura's faces popped into his head. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door. He looked up to see Shikamaru standing by the door.

"So, you're awake after all." Shikamaru says.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls were standing at the check-in desk inside the hospital. It was none other than Ino and Sakura.

"I'm going to see Choji first." Ino told Sakura. "How about you?"

"I'm going to see Sasuke first, then Naruto and Kazumi." She replied.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting on the end of Naruto's bed, just finishing telling him what everyone's current condition was.

"I see. So everyone was all right after all." Naruto said quietly. "I'm glad."

"And what about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah….. He got away." Naruto answered. Just as Naruto said that, Sakura was at the door and heard it. As she stood there, her hand fell from the door handle and hung limply at her side. As Sakura stood there looking depressed, she started hearing footsteps.

"You came to pay a visit?" Tsunade asked causing her to look up. "Information spreads quickly." With that, Sakura and Tsunade entered and saw Naruto sitting up, along with Shikamaru who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Naruto…" Sakura said quietly.

"I heard that you were severely wounded, but you look fine." Tsunade told Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said quietly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura asked as she forced a smile on her face and soon went over to open the curtain. "As usual, you probably overdid it, right? Geez, you look like a mummy."

"I'm sorry…I…" Naruto started.

"Hey, since the weather is nice, let's open the curtains." She says.

"Sakura-chan! I will definitely keep my promise!" Naruto yells. "Because… I told you that it's the promise of a lifetime! I…."

"It's alright." She says.

"Sakura, you know he-!" Shikamaru started.

"I always…..said that to you….. I will not go back on my word!" Naruto says. "Because that's my ninja way!"

"Naruto….. Thank you." Sakura says with a small smile.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Tsunade all looked towards Sakura, seeing that she had a real smile on her face. But Sakura knew that she would have to do something in order to help Naruto bring back Sasuke. She had to stop feeling useless and become someone that will be helpful and not a nuisance in the future. That's when she decided.

* * *

"_I have to hurry up and heal these wounds, and then get Sasuke back._" Naruto thought as he lay there in bed. But suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound. "What's that?!" he asked as he got out of bed. Naruto pulled back the curtains and opened the window to see a large toad standing in front of the hospital. "Huh? Prevy Sage!" Naruto said.

"Yo!" Jiraiya replied.

As he sat there, Jiraiya tried to explain to Naruto that he should just give up on Sasuke, that it was unless to try to bring him back. however, Naruto refused and said that he will do whatever it takes to bring back his friend. After seeing that he won't change the blonde's mind, Jiraiya decided that he would train Naruto for three years. Preparing him for the fight against Akatsuki that was to come.

As Jiraiya and Naruto talked, Kazumi was in the room next door, and was just regaining consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and found the room was lit by the setting sun, giving the room an orange tint to it. Slowly and carefully, Kazumi sits up and set her sights on her wrists, which she found to be wrapped in bandages.

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

"That's right. Gaara, Lee and I fought and defeat Kimimaru." I said quietly to myself.

"Well, look who's awake." I heard a voice say. I snapped my head up to see my brother leaning against the wall, reading one of his books. "Yo." He greeted as he held one hand in the air.

"Onii-chan, you made it back from your mission!" I said happily. "When did you get back?"

"Well, I came back earlier and found that you and the other Genin were sent out to retrieve Sasuke. After hearing this, I rushed out to stop them from fighting, but I was too late." Kakashi explained. "But I was able to bring back Naruto."

"Is, is he okay?!" I quickly ask. "And what about the others?! Are they alright?!"

"Easy, easy." Kakashi tells me as he makes his way to my bedside. "Everyone is fine. A little beaten up but they will all live."

"Phew. That good to hear." I said calmly. "So… What about Sasuke?"

"He's gone." Kakashi said. "When I got there, he had already left. All that remained was his scratched headband."

"I guess neither your talk or Naruto's changed his mind." I mumbled but I knew Kakashi heard it. "He was always stubborn. He would never listen to the voice of reason."

"Kazumi?" Kakashi said.

"I let my better judgment get the best of me." I growled. "I could have done more. I should have done more."

As I sat there, I balled both hands into fists. I just glared at my injuries. I knew I could have done more to stop Sasuke. I _should_ have done more. If I had, Sasuke would _probably_ still be here. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that as I continued to get angry, a spark of lightning would appear. Not only that but white chakra also appeared. Kakashi, however, quickly took notice of this.

"Kazumi!" Kakashi says as he placed a hand on my fist, causing me to snap out of my trance to look up at him. "Kazumi, you need to calm down. You don't want to strain yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. You're right." I said quietly as I calmed myself down.

"_Amazing. A spark of lightning and white chakra appeared and she didn't even notice._" Kakashi thought. "_She may have some serious power. It just needs to be channeled and controlled to be released correctly._"

"_Poor, Naruto. I wonder how he's handle it?_" I thought.

"Kazumi?" Kakashi calls.

"Yeah." I answered as I looked up at my brother.

Kakashi soon places a hand on top of my head. "Get some rest, okay. I have to leave for a mission, but I'll be back to check up on you."

"Okay, Onii-chan. Be careful and make it back, okay." I told him.

"Always am, always will." He says as he gives her his famous eye-smile.


	29. Epilogue

_The Younger Sister of Kakashi Hatake_

_Epilogue: Heading Down New And Different Paths_

**Normal Point of View:**

Later that night, Naruto was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard something. When he sat up, he looked forward and saw the window opened. Not only that but there was someone sitting on the window sill.

"Huh? Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I'm glad that you're okay, Naruto." Said the calm voice.

"Ka…Kazumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Naruto saw me stand up and enter his room. I stood beside the open window and saw Naruto sitting up in his bed. I was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt, which was attached to my dark blue mask and black loose-fitting pants. As I stood there, Naruto had a big smile on his face but suddenly it vanished.

"Kazumi-chan….. Sasuke….." Naruto started.

"Naruto, you don't have to say it. I already know." I told him.

"Huh? You do?" he asks.

I simply nod my head. "Yes." I said quietly. "But Naruto, its mostly my fault."

"Huh? How is that?" he asks.

"I thought that I would leave this between you and him. That's why I didn't get involved." I explained. "I wanted to do something. Even Sakura tried, yet I didn't. If, if you hate me, I don't blame you. I hate myself too."

I was about to continue but before I could, I found Naruto standing right in front of me. He's face looked calm but serious at the same time. But even with his face like that, I couldn't read anything else. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was about to do. But like I told him, if he was mad and hated me, I wouldn't blame him for doing so.

"Naruto?" I asked.

Suddenly Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, carefully pulling me into a hug. I immediately frozen in my spot. I was completely taken by surprise by Naruto's action. I knew if it was Sakura, she would have snapped and attack in a heartbeat. But I didn't do such a thing. Not to Naruto.

"Kazumi-chan. I don't hate you and I don't blame you. I never will." Naruto told me.

"But Naruto…." I began.

"Kazumi, I know that you would never fight your friends. So I knew you wouldn't fight Sasuke." Naruto explained. "I felt the same way too, but it's a little different with Sasuke and I. We're rivals." He said as he released me.

"I understand. But next time, next time will be different." I told him.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kazumi-chan?" Naruto says.

"Naruto, I promise that I am going to work hard and help you bring Sasuke back." I told him. "And that's a promise I intend to keep, no matter what."

"Heh, glad to have you aboard, Kazumi-chan." Naruto says happily.

"Let's promise each other that we are going to work hard and become stronger." I told him. "We will defeat any opponent that stands in our way, defeat the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke back home."

"Yeah. I'm with you all the way." Naruto agrees.

* * *

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

The following day, it was around noon and the sun was shining brightly high in the sky. Naruto was lying in his bed, bored out of his mind. He was even contemplating the idea of sneaking out of the hospital and try to get some training in. As Naruto lay there, continue to think, he heard a tap at his window. Naruto sat up, climbed out of bed and ran over to the window. When he looked off to his left, he saw me standing there, wearing a hooded jacket and holding one in my left hand.

"Kazumi-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Let's sneak out for some ramen." I told Naruto. "How about it?"

"Sure, I could go for some ramen." Naruto agrees as he takes the jacket.

Once Naruto had his jacket on, we both pulled our hoods over our heads. We jumped down and carefully landed on our feet. We quickly moved down the street, careful not to be spotted by any of the medical personnel. We were able to get to Ichiraku Ramen Shop with no trouble at all and started ordering ramen. As we sat there, I looked out the corner of my eye to spot Shizune and a group of Medical Nin gathering right in front of the shop.

"_Oh man, did they already spotted us?_" I asked myself.

"Maybe over there…." Shizune pointed and started running into that direction with the medical team right behind her.

"_Phew, that was close._" I thought and returned back to my ramen.

"Ichiraku's Ramen is the best for recovering!" Naruto yelled. "Old man, one more please!"

"Geez, calm down." I told Naruto as I finished my bowl. "One more for me too, please."

"Sure thing, you two." Teuchi told us.

But just before Naruto and I could get another bowl, we both got a bad feeling all of a sudden. When we looked back, we could see why. Shizune and her medical team were standing right behind us. Oh man, we were definitely busted.

"One more?" questioned Shizune. "You two snuck out of your hospital rooms, and now you're probably thinking of sneaking off to train!"

"No. It's nothing like that, Shizune." I tried to explain.

"And you. I'm shocked that you would do something like this, Kazumi." Shizune scolded. "I knew Naruto would do this, but you."

"Well, I hate hospitals anyway." I mumbled to myself.

"You guys want some, too?" Naruto asked them.

When we were returned back to the hospital, Shizune made the Medical Nin tie us down to the beds, keeping us from trying to sneak out again. I just glared as I watched Shizune and the team leave after they were done tying me down. I hated hospitals with a passion. I hated them more than Kakashi did.

* * *

A few weeks later, the time had finally arrived. Naruto was leaving to go train with Jiraiya. Naruto, Iruka-Sensei and I were all having a bowl of ramen together before it was time for Naruto to leave. But soon Iruka left and it was just me and Naruto.

"Hey! You better come back strong because I want to test your strength once you return." I told Naruto after I finished my ramen.

"That goes for you as well, Kazumi-chan." Naruto replied.

"It's about time to go, Naruto." Master Jiraiya says as he peeps inside the shop.

"Okay! Just give me a minute, would ya Pervy Sage." Naruto says as he finishes his ramen. "Kazumi-chan, I have something for you."

"Hmm? What is it Naruto?" I asked as I looked at him. I watched as Naruto took something out of his pocket and held it out to me. In his hands was a necklace. It was the same one he was wearing but instead it had a diamond stone instead of a teal colored one.

"Here, I had grandma Tsunade make this and I wanted to give it to you." Naruto explained as he sent me his huge grin.

"Wow, thanks Naruto." I said as I took the necklace and put it on. "Incredible. I love it. I will never take it off." After I said that, I gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm…..I'm….glad….you like…it. Kazumi-chan." Naruto stumbled as he's cheeks turned a bright red.

"_Smooth kid, very smooth._" Jiraiya thought to himself as he snickers under his breath.

"I'll catch ya later, Kazumi-chan. The next time you see me, I'll be stronger than before." Naruto yells as he runs down the street to catch up with Master Jiraiya.

"Heh, and I'll be waiting!" I yelled as I watched him leave, holding my necklace in one hand and waving in the other. "_And I can't wait to see how strong you become._" I thought.

* * *

**And so, the members of Team 7 separate and started on new paths:**

**Naruto:  
**Decided to leave the village after accepting the offer of getting training from one of the "Three Legendary Sanin", Master Jiraiya. But as Naruto heads down a different path, he refused to give up on Sasuke, his best friend, comrade and rival despite him going to Orochimaru of his own free will. But after hearing Kazumi saying that she can't wait to fight him when he returns, that just psyched him up even more.

**Sasuke:  
**After leaving the village to go for Orochimaru, Sasuke continues to fall deeper into the pit of darkness. The sight of his friends slowly begin to drift farther and farther away. All that matters to him was to become stronger so he could defeat the man who has made his life hell, his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal, revenge.

**Sakura:  
**After seeing how weak and useless she was, Sakura was determined to prove her worth. So in doing so, she asks Lady Tsunade to let her become her apprentice and to learn medical Ninjutsu. And much to her surprise, "The Slug Princess of Elixirs" accepted the pink-haired kunoichi's offer.

* * *

**Kazumi's Point of View:**

I was leaning on a tree inside the training grounds, watching as the sun began to set. Naruto has already left and Sakura was inside Hokage Tower, working on perfecting her Medical Ninjutsu. I had already started my training and was slowly increasing my strength with each passing day. I could already feel my Ninjutsu and Taijutsu moves getting stronger the more I practice. I was also working on my summoning jutsu. My summoning partner, Nanako and I were getting stronger together. But I knew if I wanted to continue to get stronger, I had to continue training, no matter what.

"_Naruto, I can't wait until we meet again. Until then, train hard and learn all the jutsu you can in that time period._" I thought.

"Yo." I heard. I looked up to see Kakashi standing on a branch above my head.

"Hey, Onii-chan. You're back." I said.

"Yeah. Oh, I've also been given some time off, so I can help you with your training." Kakashi says as he jumps down and lands in front of me. "I figured that since there's going to be a full moon out tonight, we can work on your tracking skills."

"Hmm, sounds good." I agreed.

"So, mind telling me where you got that from?" he asked, gesturing to my necklace.

"Oh this? Naruto gave it to me." I explained as I held the necklace in my hand.

"Hmm? Sound like to me Naruto has a little crush on you." he says. "And I see that you must feel the same way.

"Humph, shut up." I mumbled. Kakashi just chuckled at my response.

"By the way, I noticed that you're getting better with your lightning chakra. We should start creating new more moves. And since you're more of a lightning user like me, I can teach you some of my own moves." Kakashi explained.

"Sounds good. So, what do we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"Hmm, good question." Kakashi says as he places a thinking look on his face. "Are you up to a sparring match?"

"You should be asking yourself that question, Onii-chan. After all, you just came back from a mission." I pointed out.

"True. How about this. We can go get something to eat, have a small break inside the training grounds and once we're done we can begin." Kakashi requested.

"I like that idea." I told him.

"So, let's head out." Kakashi says as he starts walking.

"Right." I said and ran to catch up with him. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi says as he reads his book.

"I was thinking. Maybe I could join the ANBU for awhile. Maybe until Naruto comes back from his training with Master Jiraiya." I explained.

"Hmm? You want to join the ANBU?" he asks, surprised.

"Well, are you going to teach me assassination moves?" I asked.

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point there." Kakashi contemplated. "How about we work on becoming a Chuunin first, then Jounin before talking about being an ANBU?"

"Yeah, you've got a point. I'm getting to far ahead of myself." I said as I scratched the back of my head, a little embarrassed. "I do need to become a Chuunin first."

"_Well, at least she understands. So no argument this time around._" Kakashi thought. "Well Imouto, let's get going. After all, we are having tracking training tonight as well."

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed. "Lead the way."

Kakashi and I continued to walk forward, heading back into town. I knew I could always trust my brother with anything. And I knew that these next three years were going to be tough but they were going to fly by quick. And one thing is for sure, I can't wait to see Naruto again.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on into Shippuden, but who knows. For those who have enjoyed my story, thanks for your support. I enjoy writing, even if my characters are Mary-sues. They can either read them or leave. :) But thanks again.**

- Kazumi


End file.
